


Beyond The Mirror: Underworld

by SelenaProductions



Series: Beyond The Mirror [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Hercules (1997), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Comedy, F/M, Multi, Survival Horror, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaProductions/pseuds/SelenaProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a chance meeting, Hades desires a queen, but he's in for a deadly surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Sides; One Game

_Hades rushed out the small cottage at the sound of his mother’s screams, and what he found made him freeze, his system filling with fear. His mother had been stripped of her clothes and was trapped underneath a dark figure. His five-year-old brain couldn’t process what was happening, but he knew she was in trouble._

_“Momma?” he squeaked out, his eyes watering._

_Everything went silent, his mother and the figure turning their heads in his direction. Hades met the figure’s gaze and gasped. It was a man he hadn’t seen before, and yet, at the same time, he knew who it was. His father, Cronus._

_“There you are.” Cronus gave him a sick grin, his blue eyes piercing into his._

_Hades trembled. He knew he should escape, but he didn’t want to abandon his mother._

_Her eyes widened with horror, and she seized Cronus’ arms. “No. Leave him alone!”_

_“Silence!” He shook out of her grip with ease before backhanding her across the face._

_Hades whimpered and stepped back._

_Cronus held out his hand, wearing the same sinister smile. “That’s it. Be a good boy and come with me, son. I’m going to take you home where you belong.”_

_“Don’t listen to him!” His mother said._

_“Enough! I’ve had it with your treachery!” Cronus kicked her in the stomach, making her cry out in pain. “Come to me, boy. Now!”_

_Hades shook his head, his gaze shifting between his parents._

_“Run, Hades! Get away from here!” His mother looked at him with a pleading expression, tears staining her face. “Don’t worry about me. Momma will be okay. Just leave. Run!”_

_At her permission, Hades found the strength to move and ran as fast as his small body would allow. He heard Cronus’ booming voice shout after him, but he didn’t stop or look back. His father would kill him if he did._

….

Hades’ eyes snapped open, his heart racing. With a groan, he blinked a few times before taking in his surroundings. He was still trapped in the river, Phlegethon, the weight of the souls keeping him submerged.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. _Yeesh. Of all the things to dream about, why that?_

He preferred not to think of the past, or more importantly, his father, who was now imprisoned within the depths of Tartarus. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and tried to focus on something less traumatizing.

 _How’d it come to this? One second, I’m on top of Olympus, and the next, I'm stuck in this death pit._ Hades scoffed _. I can't believe I let the little sunspot beat me. In my own kingdom, for crying out loud. Oy, there goes my reputation._

He didn’t know how long it had been since Hercules put him there, and at this rate, he was confident he’d never get out.

"Hello! Anybody! Pain, Panic, if you two whelps don't get me out of here, you're gonna regret the day you escaped Pandora's box!" he said.

Vines pierced through the green water and slithered toward him, but he couldn't see the source. They wrapped around his arms and shoulders, and briefly tugged, making sure he was solid. The souls tried to pick away at the vines, but the vegetative tendrils pulsated with an immortal glow, forcing them back.

 _So, those no good minions finally heard me._ Hades let the vines pull him out of the river.

He felt his body slide against the rough shore, and he let out a haggard gasp, the shift from breathing underwater to humid air shocking his lungs. His clothes dripped ectoplasm until a small pool formed underneath him.

Skin turning red, orange flames burst from his body, and he jumped to his feet. "Pain, Panic! It's about time, you miserable yutzes! _If he gets out…_ we'll see _if_ you're still alive once I'm through with both of you!"

A low, feminine giggle echoed past Hades’ ears, making him pause. His fire dispersed, except for the patch on his head that served as hair. It turned blue and slowly fluttered in the breeze. His skin returned to its normal gray hue, and his clothes dried from his outburst.

"Have you ever considered anger management? I bet it'd do wonders for you."

"Oh really, and who…?" When Hades turned around, his eyes widened, and his jaw went slack.

Standing before him was a goddess. Part of her dark hair was tied in a bun while the rest hung down near her feet. Her skin shimmered with a golden glow, the same one Hades had seen on the vines. His eyes traveled down her body, which was draped in a white dress that hugged her figure. Another giggle drew his attention back to her face. Her big, blue eyes stared at him, flickering with amusement.

 _What a babe._ Hades’ hair scattered across his shoulders, and he smoothed his hands over it. _This is not the time for a flare up._

She took a step closer, her brow furrowed. "Are you all right? You didn't swallow too much water, did you?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I… uh….” He cleared his throat before walking over to her. "Hades, Lord of the Dead. Have we met?”

“No, I don’t believe so.” She shrugged. “Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me?”

He raised an eyebrow. "With what, exactly?"

"Perhaps we could go somewhere else and talk?" She looked around. "This place doesn't seem very appropriate."

They were standing in a small passageway next to the whirlpool of souls, and it looked like the tide was starting to rise.

He gestured toward the path ahead of them. "I'll take you to the palace… what did you say your name was?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She smiled. “My name is Kore.”

He glanced her over again. “Are you sure we haven’t met before? There’s somethin’ very familiar–”

Hades’ attention drew to the blue flower tangled within her bangs. He traced over one of the petals, a distant memory flashing into his mind.

“About you.” His eyes slightly widened.

Kore stepped back and said in a shaky tone, “You must be mistaking me for someone else. I don’t recall seeing you before, and you seem like someone who’d be hard to forget.”

An awkward silence fell between them, and Hades looked away, feeling flustered by her comment.

 _Maybe it’s a coincidence?_ He smiled. “Sorry, my mistake. Follow me, Kore.”

The palace rested in the center of the river Styx. It had been structured into the shape of a large skull, and stretched on into the dark mist above. Reaching the shore, Hades was met with three, huge growling heads.

"Cerberus, what are you doin’ all the way back here?" he said.

The middle head sniffed Hades before its ears perked up, and it let out a happy yelp. The other two heads followed suit, and all three of them started licking their master.

"Ugh, yuck, ew… hey, I got it, you're happy to see me." He held up his hands, blocking the onslaught of wet tongues, and his flames burst around him. "Okay! Cut it out!"

Cerberus whimpered and retreated back, all six of his ears folding down.

Hades grimaced at his clothes, which were now drenched in saliva. _Great, this isn't gonna win me any points with–_ He glanced back. “Kore?”

She peeked out from behind a large rock. "Yes?"

Cerberus growled, making her retreat further into her hiding spot.

"Hey!" Hades glared at him.

Cerberus settled down but let out a low, deep growl that shook the ground beneath them.

"It's alright, babe, you can come out now,” he said.

"No way." Kore shook her head. "He almost tore off my leg earlier."

Hades gave Cerberus a stern look and pointed in the direction of the Underworld's entrance. "Get back to your post now!"

Cerberus gave one last growl at Kore before returning to the gates.

She stepped out from behind the rock. "Thank you."

He nodded. “Don't worry about it."

Hades led Kore to the edge of the river and teleported them across to the dock at the base of the palace. They made their way up the winding staircase toward his throne room.

“After you.” He opened the door.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Kore paused in the doorway, and Hades peered inside to find what caused her hesitation. The room was still dilapidated from the last time he was there. A magenta and green blur caught his eye, and he saw Pain and Panic playing ping-pong on the map in the center of the room.

Pain struggled to hit the ball back, his heavy stature slowing him down. The ball bounced past his paddle and rolled over onto the floor. Panic laughed and jumped into the air, his tiny wings allowing him to hover for a few seconds.

"Well, that's three to two. I win,” Panic said.

Pain huffed, trying to catch his breath. "No fair. Let's try for five out of seven."

Hades walked past Kore and over to them. “Or even better, let’s skip right to sudden death.”

The imps froze before their heads cranked in his direction, and with wide eyes, they dropped their paddles.

Panic trembled, his chest heaving rapidly. "Boss, it's you! I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, we were worried sick." Pain gulped.

"Is that so, boys? Cause if memory serves me correctly, you've been ignorin’ me since I was trapped in that pit. And speakin’ of the word _if_ … such a funny word, isn't it?" Hades’ skin tinged red, and the fire on his head crackled wildly. "Because it means there's a chance your scheme WILL FAIL!"

Flames erupted all over his body, and he shot two fireballs from his hands, roasting Pain and Panic on impact. The flames dispersed, revealing their charred, shriveled bodies, and they coughed out a puff of smoke before collapsing on the floor.

Kore walked over to them. "Friends of yours?"

"Minions, actually." Hades picked the imps up by their tails. "And lousy ones at that."

Panic pointed at her. "Who’s she?"

 _Memo to self, torture them later._ Hades rolled his eyes before dropping the imps on the floor. " _This_ is Kore. She helped me out of the Phlegethon while you two were goofin’ off."

“But your vengefulness, we can explain.” Pain pointed to Panic. “It was all his idea.”

“What?” Panic glared at him. “No, it wasn’t.”

“Was too. I can’t believe you’d be so disloyal,” Pain said.

“Enough!” Hades flared up again. “Out of my sight!”

The imps ran and hid behind the map.

Hades smoothed a hand over his hair and sighed before looking at Kore. “Can I get you anything, babe?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. I'm fine."

He took his place on his throne. "So, _Kore_ ,” he drew her name out, throwing in a smile, "I take it you don't frequent Mt. Olympus often? Can't say I've seen you up there."

She nodded, looking away. "I don't get out much. Of course, being such a low level goddess, I'm not exactly needed around."

He chuckled. "Ah, come on, whatever terrain you govern can't be that bad."

"Well, I am the Goddess of Spring." She gave him a half smile. "Nothing really glamorous, but with Demeter as your mother, it's hard to be."

He stared at her. "Demeter?"

Hades tried to find a resemblance, but it was hard to tell. Kore’s mother had red hair, green skin, and was very rotund even in her younger days. They did have the same eyes, but so did most of the gods.

"And your father?" he said.

“I don’t know. She never told me.” Kore bit her lip. “But onto the reason I'm here. I have sort of a personal vendetta to resolve. I assume you still hold a grudge against your brother, Zeus?"

He raised an eyebrow. "And why does that interest you?"

"I was thinking that we might be of some value to each other. You see–” Kore walked over to one of the pillars in the room and traced the sharp structure with her fingers. “I was banished from Mt. Olympus."

"Really?" Hades took out a cigar and lit it with the tip of his thumb. “You must’ve done somethin’ pretty serious to receive a punishment like that."

He saw Kore’s expression darken, and she narrowed her eyes at the floor, her hands tightly gripping the edges of the pillar.

“Zeus framed me. I was minding my own business, and he tried to–” Her nails dug into the stone. "Tried to….”

Tears swelled in her eyes, and her breathing was heavy. It didn't take much for Hades to put two and two together.

 _Of course, my brother’s trademark move. Find a pretty girl and take advantage of her._ He furrowed his brow.

"I fought him, but he claimed that I tried to assassinate him. He even held me on trial. He actually sat there with that smug grin on his face and humiliated me in front of everyone." She scowled. “That asshole!"

Kore punched the pillar, her knuckles cracking against the hard stone. Wincing, she quickly pulled back and cradled her sore hand.

"Sorry,” she said.

"No, it's understandable." Hades took a drag from his cigar and let out a puff of smoke. "And what do you want me to do?"

"Like I said, I want revenge. On all of them, even my mother." Kore’s gaze deepened into a dark glare, the tone of her voice lowering. "I want Zeus dead."

He stared at her, his lips losing grip on the cigar. Her glare was full of fire and malice and, combined with the delicate features of her face, made her alluring in a sinister way.

 _I think I'm in love_. Shaking his head, Hades leaned back while letting out a small chuckle. "You and me both."

Kore’s eyebrows raised, her expression wide-eyed and hopeful. "Then you'll help me? I could never achieve something like this on my own, and you're the only one who's ever dared to challenge Zeus. But if we work together, we could come up with a plan to get rid of him once and for all. So, what do you think?"

Hades stood and held out his hand. "You got yourself a deal, babe."

She shook it, and a light formed around their hands, binding the deal.

"Perfect. Where do we start?" Blinking, she let out a small yawn.

"Tired?" he said.

"Forgive me, I've been up for three days straight." She stretched her arms. "I must be more worn out than I thought."

"No problem. I’ll prepare a room for you,” he said.

She held up her hand. "Oh, you don't have to go through all that trouble."

"Nonsense, I insist." Hades grinned. "Think of it as a little thank you gift for fishin’ me out of the Phlegethon."

She smiled. "Very well."

"Be back in a flash." He disappeared from the throne room in a puff of black smoke.

….

 _Well, that went better than expected._ Kore’s smile dropped. _I can't believe I slipped like that. Keep it together._

She walked over to one of the large, round windows. From there she could see the Styx, which was clear unlike the one she had pulled Hades out of. She watched the current drag the souls to another part of the Underworld, their screams echoing in the distance.

Hugging her arms around herself, Kore shivered. _I wonder what else is down here?_

She turned her attention to the throne room. Everything was made out of dark stone with gothic architecture unlike the traditional look on Mt. Olympus. Even the throne itself was very plain with ghost-like curtains hanging behind it, a complete contrast to Zeus', which sat grand and golden amongst the stars and clouds.

 _Heh, Mt. Olympus. It's not that great._ She frowned. _Especially with such an idiot as a ruler._

Kore stood and examined the map. It depicted all of Greece and several parts of Persia. On one side, there were little figurines of Zeus and the other gods on Mt. Olympus, and on the opposite side, were figurines of Hades and various monsters in the Underworld.

 _Like a chessboard._ She giggled.

"Ready, babe?"

 _He's back. Don't lose it this time. Remember, you're in control._ She forced a bright smile before turning around. "That was fast."

"Didn't want to keep you waitin’.” Hades offered her his arm.

Kore paused, her eyes focused on his smile. Instead of regular teeth, he had two rows of sharp fangs, and on him, it was quite charming.

She placed her hand on his arm. “Lead the way."

As Hades guided her out of the room, Kore found herself staring at him. He dressed more conservative than the other gods, for she couldn’t make out much of his figure except his broad shoulders. She diverted her gaze, and noticed that the bottom of his himation swirled out into tendrils of smoke, giving the illusion that he was gliding across the floor.

Hades looked at her. "How long has it been since my Titan escapade?"

“Uh….” Blushing, Kore snapped out of her thoughts. “I think about three months.”

"Yeesh, I was down there for that long?" He frowned before smirking. "Hold on, this is perfect. Zeus probably thinks I'm out of the picture for good. He won't suspect a thing."

She furrowed her brow. "After my incident, I doubt it.”

"Then we'll wait." He sighed.

Kore’s fingers twitched against his arm. His skin was incredibly warm, and yet also soft.

 _And his scent…._ Her nose scrunched, and a shudder ran down her spine. _Like embers._

Nausea flooded her stomach, and she felt her whole body itch to the point of burning. Dark thoughts tempted her mind, making her cringe. She was overcome with a desire to rip apart his delicate skin, watch it bleed, and quench her appetite with his flesh.

Kore put a hand over her mid-section and steadied her breathing. _Not here_ . _You have to maintain control._

To her fortune, Hades didn’t take notice of her behavior, and she hoped she could suppress herself until she got away from him.

"And what about your mother? She isn't gonna come searchin’ for you, is she?" Hades said.

Kore shook her head. “No. I took care of it.”

They reached the third floor and turned right. The torches along the wall illuminated the hallway, their cores emitting blue flames.

"Well, this is it." Hades stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it. "So, Kore, I was thinkin’ tomorrow we could get to know each other a little better. You know, since we're gonna be workin’ together and all."

She raised an eyebrow at his tone. It was flirtatious but very nervous at the same time.

 _He's hitting on me. Should've seen that coming._ Kore bit her lip.

She knew what she should say, but she wanted to keep their exchange on pleasant terms.

“I….” She folded her hands in front of her and gave a shy nod. “Okay. Sure.”

“Okay?” he said, “Really?”

Hades sounded surprised, like he had already prepared himself for her rejection. Looking at him, she could tell that despite his calm composure, he was elated by her answer.

“Uh, really.” She laughed and stepped inside of the room. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, Of course. I, uh–” Hades paused, clearly at a lost of words. “How about you take the morning to get yourself situated, and then we can meet up for lunch. Whaddya say?”

“That sounds good.” Kore furrowed her brow. “But I wouldn’t want to trouble you. I follow a very strict diet.”

He smiled. “It’s no trouble at all. What would you like?”

“Well, I’m vegan. Only fruits and vegetables. A little bit of grain, but I try to keep it low. My mother loves to berate me for it–” She rolled her eyes. “But you’ve seen what she looks like.”

“Uh, yeah. Don’t need to tell me.” Hades nodded. “Anyway, have a good night. If you need anythin’, don’t be afraid to ask.”

“Thank you. Goodnight.” She closed the door.

Leaning her back against it, Kore’s smile faded, and she closed her eyes. She could still sense him, the scent of his vitality filling her nose.

She sighed. _What have you done, idiot?_

Her skin itched, and her heart rapidly throbbed against her chest. Hades’ footsteps disappeared from the hallway, his scent leaving with him. Waving her hand, a syringe filled with green serum appeared in it. She tensed her left forearm, and after locating a vein, injected herself.

Feeling the serum take affect, Kore exhaled and shivered off the tingling sensation. She focused her attention on the average size room before her, and it was as dark and gloomy as everything else she’d seen.

 _He really likes the creepy décor, doesn't he?_ Kore walked over to the window on the far wall and sat on the edge.

It overlooked a part of the Underworld, although it was hard to tell what. A thick fog hazed over the land, making it look like an endless abyss.

“Seriously, Persephone? What the heck was that?”

Kore sighed at the mention of her real name. She hadn’t thought about creating an alias when arriving in the Underworld, and ended up giving Hades her mother’s nickname for her instead. Thankfully, he didn’t recognize it.

“I know. I know.” Turning, she looked at her ten-year-old sister, who had appeared on the bed. “You don’t need to chastise me, Despoina.”

Huffing, Despoina folded her arms. “Why didn’t you just tell him? He seemed to remember you.”

“That surprised me too. I would’ve thought he’d forgotten, given how long it’s been. I mean _I_ barely remember.” Groaning, Persephone clutched her head.

Despoina stood. “Are you okay, Percy?”

Tears fell from Persephone’s eyes while she strained to fight off the dark memories plaguing her mind. After a few moments, she was able to calm herself down.

“I’m all right.” She held up her hand. “Don’t get me wrong. You know reuniting with Hades is what I’ve always dreamed of, but things have changed. It would be childish of me to treat this situation like some fairytale.”

Despoina scoffed. “Please, I doubt Dork-brain’s changed that much. If you tell him what’s goin’ on, I’m sure everythin’ will be fine.”

“Perhaps. However, Hades has built quite the rep for himself, and not in a good way.” She furrowed her brow.

“Judgin’ by the way you way were starin’ at him, that’s not the only thing he’s built.” Despoina snickered. “And if you’re so worried, why’d you agree to go out with him?”

“I _agreed_ to get to know him.” Persephone rolled her eyes. “If things go too far, I’ll put an end to it.”

“Right….” Despoina jumped back onto the bed. “Don’t lie to me, Percy. I can see right through you.”

Persephone shook her head and returned her attention to the window. “Des, I know you’re trying to help, but please stay focused on why we’re here.”

"To study the dead and fix your little _problem_." Despoina quoted her fingers on the last word.

“Exactly.” Persephone smiled. “If I can create a cure, I’ll be free of this nightmare. Then maybe Hades and I can finally–”

Her breath caught in her throat, choking her, and she collapsed on the floor.

Despoina's eyes widened. "Percy?"

Persephone's coughing developed into a haggard wheeze. She tried to bring her hands to her neck, but her body froze in place. Her veins burned and tightened, and the nerves within her skin loss all sensation.

“Didn’t you just take your medicine?” Despoina said.

“Yes….” Her blood-shot eyes found her sister, and she let out a painful gasp. “Why isn’t it working?”

Persephone's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her mind splitting. Her skin itched, and her stomach filled with an insatiable hunger. The sweet lure of Hades' vitality swarmed her senses, despite him being so far away. Calling to her, begging her to lose control.

 _No, you can't. Resist!_ She gritted her teeth, tears spilling from her eyes. _I have to return to the surface. Quick._

With the last of her strength, she fled through the window, and let the congregating scents of the mortals above lead her way.

….

Pain and Panic peeped out from a small hole in the wall of Persephone’s chambers.

“Did you see that?” Pain crawled out into the room and changed from his tiny, mouse form to his normal one. “What should we do?”

Panic followed suit. “I don’t know. Hades isn’t gonna trust us after we screwed up this bad. I told you we should’ve fished him out.”

“And I told you we should’ve cut our losses and ran.” Pain folded his arms. “But did you listen?”

“Because he owns us. There’s no where to run.” Panic sighed. “But never mind that. We need to focus on this new problem.”

“Forget it.” Pain snorted. “You saw how hypnotized he was by Kore.”

“Well, we have to warn him anyway. There’s something off about her,” Panic said.

“Yeah, she’s a loon.” Pain looked around the room. “Who was she talking to? There’s no one else here.”

Panic shook his head. “No, not that. I don’t know, but I think Cerberus sensed it too. He doesn’t get aggressive with gods.”

“Yeah, that was weird.” Pain furrowed his brow. “What do you think it is?”

“It was the aura Kore carried, and it felt stronger right before she ran off.” Panic shivered and hugged himself, his tail curling around his body. “Like some other worldly _evil_.”


	2. A Red King's Move

Persephone awoke to darkness and groaned. Her skull stung like it was split in two, and it took a few minutes for her to realize she was back in the Underworld.

She smacked her lips and tasted something metallic. _Not again._

Summoning a pot, she lurched over the side of her bed and vomited until bile remained. Looking toward the fireplace, only embers lingered, and she took a deep breath, the scent calming her. 

_What am I going to do about Hades when I see him tomorrow?_ Sitting up, she used the bed sheet to wipe her mouth and the thick layer of cold sweat from her skin.  _Des said to tell him the truth, but I don’t know if I can trust him. I’m not even sure I can trust myself._

Walking over to the fireplace, she threw more logs inside before reigniting it with her lighter.

“Is it even morning yet? How can he live in darkness twenty-four seven? It’s a recipe for major depression.” She looked at herself. “Great. Ruined another dress.”

It was drenched in blood that had now coagulated and made the fabric stick to her like glue. She took it off and threw it into the fireplace along with the bed sheets and anything else flammable she came in contact with.

The fire roared with fury, growing larger with each item, and she was thankful her room was made of stone. She kneeled in front of the fireplace and cupped some of the flames into her hands. Upon touching her, the flames turned green, and she washed them over her body, purifying the blood from her skin.

Hearing a muffled scream, Persephone’s skin crawled, and she swerved around. “Who’s there?”

She searched her room and heard another scream echo from under the bed. On instinct, she snapped her fingers, and her bed slid out of the way. A large hole appeared in the floor, and inside were several mortal men, who had been tied up. 

“I must’ve had a crazier run than I thought. At least I won’t have to hunt for a while.” She resealed the hole with a barrier. “Time for a bath.”

Persephone wrapped a towel around herself and gathered her personal belongings into a small bag. She headed for the door but paused before she touched the knob. 

Her nose scrunched in disgust. _Vitality like rodents, but not quite._ _I remember smelling it earlier and also in the throne room._

She slammed the door open against the wall. Two howls followed, and she pulled the door back. Pain and Panic were smashed against the wall, and with a groan, they peeled off of it and collapsed on the floor.

“Oh my goodness. I’m so sorry.” Persephone knelt down. “Hey, you two are Hades’ servants, right?”

Panic stood and dusted himself off. “His _righthand_ _men_ actually.”

“But we prefer to be called Assistant Agents of Darkness,” Pain said.

“Uh huh…. Well, it nice to meet you both. Could you please tell me where the bathing chamber is?” she said.

Pain shared a glance with Panic before pointing down the hallway. “It’s on the west side of this floor.”

“Thanks.” She walked away, but heard the imps whisper something and stopped. “Was there a reason you two were outside of my room?”

From the corner of her eye, she saw the imps jump and retreat from her door.

Pain gave a nervous chuckle, his hands behind his back. “The boss wanted us to check in with you. Make sure you were comfortable.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You’re lying.”

“How would you know?” Panic said.

“I have an intuition for these things.” Persephone turned around. “Although, I wonder what Hades would do if he found out you two were spying on me?”

Pain shivered and held up his hands in surrender. “Wait, there’s no reason to bring him into this.”

“But I thought you were here on his orders?” She put a hand to her chin and glanced the imps over with scrutiny. “Clearly you two have another agenda. What do you want?”

Panic stepped forward. “It’s more about what we don’t want, which is you pulling one over on the boss.”

“Me?” She put a hand to her chest. “What a horrible accusation. Then again, I’m not surprised. You two left Hades to rot. You should consider yourselves lucky you’re still breathing.”

“That’s none of your concern. The point is that we know there’s something off about you, but Hades is too blind to see it,” he said.

Persephone pinned Pain and Panic against the door with one hand. They struggled, but she only tightened her grip around their necks.

“And what am I hiding?” Receiving two gurgles, she chuckled. “I had a feeling you two would be a problem.”

She dropped the imps and laughed when they hit the floor, gasping for air. Snapping her fingers, she sealed the door to her bed chambers with a barrier. 

“You two are already in hot water, so I suggest not making it worse.” She slung her bag over her shoulder. “And speaking of hot water, I’m over due for some R and R.”

Panic groaned. “You can’t hide forever.”

“Game on, then. Let’s see how you play.” Persephone walked away. “Have a good night.”

….

Hades paced back and forth in the throne room. “Okay, Kore’ll be here any minute, so don’t blow it. Just remain calm, and oy, why am I actin’ like a nervous teenager?”

He sat on his throne and drummed his fingers against the arm rests. There was plenty of business to settle now that he was back in action, but all he could focus on was Persephone. He couldn’t pinpoint why, but she enticed him in a way no other woman had.

_No, that’s not true. There was someone else._ He furrowed his brow.  _But that was over seven thousand years ago._

Hades racked his brain for the memories buried deep within his subconscious. Horrific thoughts swam to the forefront of his mind, including those of his father. However, amongst the darkness was a speck of light, and there he saw her. A young girl, dressed in white, stood in a field of blue flowers, the same Persephone wore.

“Kore can’t be  _her_ . She….” He closed his eyes.

A much more painful memory called to him, but it was fuzzy. The heartbroken scream of a boy filled his ears, and a shiver ran up his spine.

“Boss!”

Frowning, Hades saw Pain and Panic running toward him. “Correct me if I’m wrong, boys, but did I say you two were off cleanin’ duty?”

“But, Boss, there’s something we need to tell you about–” Pain said.

“No, I don’t believe I did.” He glared at them. “Now get back to work before I change my mind about keepin’ you little traitors alive!”

“But–” Panic said.

“Out!” He shot two fireballs at them, and the imps scurried from the room.

Hades rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself. He had come this far, and he didn’t want to ruin his chances by being in a touchy mood.

“Good afternoon.”

Looking up, he saw Persephone step into the room.

“I guess if it is the afternoon?” She shrugged. “Kind of hard to tell.”

“Uh, Kore….” Hades quickly stood and almost stumbled on his way over to her. “Hey, hi. Yeah, it takes some gettin’ used to. I hope your first night was pleasant.”

“Yes, but I tend to sleep like the dead,” she said.

He chuckled. “The dead. Ha! Good one.”

Persephone stared at him. “My, you’re sure dressed for the occasion. I thought this was a more casual affair?”

Hades glanced her over and realized how modest she was dressed. No jewelry, no provocative skin showing, and even her hair was partially covered with a black scarf. The only effort she put in was her default lavender eyeshadow and blue lip-coloring.

“It’s okay. You do look very dashing,” she said.

“Thanks.” Feeling his skin flush, he tried to suppress it, but seeing her tiny smile, he knew she noticed. “Uh, let me escort you to the dinin’ hall.”

Hades led Persephone upstairs to the first floor, and he stole a few glances at her while they walked down the hallway. She smelled of clover and citrus, and while her outfit made her resemble a farmer’s daughter, she had the kind of figure that could pull off anything.

_It’s no surprise why Zeus went after her._ He sighed.  _Then again, that idiot would bang the sun if it had a big enough hole._

“Something wrong?” She glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

_Kore doesn’t seem naive, but she has the most innocent face. It’s actually kinda adorable._ He shook his head. “Nothin’.”

She gave a brief nod and returned to her attention the hallway.

_Oy, listen to me. I’m lettin’ one woman reduce me to mush. A gorgeous woman, but still._ He stopped in front of two, wide doors and opened them. “Here we are, babe.”

Hades had tried to make everything as romantic as possible. Ribbons and fake flowers adorned the ceiling, and a long table rested in the middle of the room. On top of it was a centerpiece of candles that illuminated the darkness with a warm glow.

“How–” Her expression faltered a little before she smiled. “Sweet.”

He guided her to the table and pulled out her chair. “I hope everythin’ is to your likin’.”

“It’s perfect.” She sat down. “But you really didn’t have to go through all this trouble. We’ve only just met.”

“Regardless of what rumors you’ve heard topside, I’m not above, or in this case,  _below_ hospitality.” He sat on the other side.

“If I believed the rumors I’ve heard about you, I wouldn’t be here.” She grabbed the glass by her plate and took a sip. “How did you know I like rum?”

He shrugged. “You seemed like the type.”

“It’s delicious. Thank you.” She glanced over at his plate. “You have a very interesting choice of cuisine. Is that native to the Underworld?”

While Persephone’s plate was filled with an assortment of raw vegetables, hummus, and pita bread, Hades’ had a large bowl of worms with shish-kabobed eyeballs on the side.

“Nah, just my own personal tastes.” Taking his fork, he twirled a few of the squirming parasites onto it and slurped them up like spaghetti. “It’s okay if you’re grossed out, babe. Most are.”

“No. I’ve seen stranger appetites.” She took another sip of rum. “I suppose it’s safe to say there isn’t a  _Mrs._ Lord of the Dead?”

“What? Oh, no, I’m not married.” He glanced away, his tone bashful. “Rulin’ the Underworld is a full time job with no benefits, and the other goddesses would never wanna be stuck down here with me.”

Persephone furrowed her brow. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be.” He snorted. “Who in their right mind would wanna spend eternity in this death pit?”

She nodded. “The same could be said about spending fifty years trapped in a meadow with no one but nymphs to talk to.”

“Sounds thrillin’.” Hades chuckled. “And what about you? Got someone special waitin’ out there? Unless you’re a vestal virgin?”

“Neither.” She shook her head. “But my mother wants me to take the vow soon. Until then, I’ve been kept under lock and key. She’s paranoid that if I’m out of her sight for a second, I’ll be abducted by some jerk.”

“Better safe than sorry.” He took a sip of his martini. “Most guys would be tempted.”

“Doesn’t make it right. Besides, I could care less about remaining pure.” She took a bite of her food before smirking. “Zeus will be made an example of, and everyone will learn to never cross me again.”

“You’ve really gotta dark side, don’t you?” he said.

“No darker than yours, Hades.” Persephone leaned back in her chair. “I know this place is supposed to be all doom and gloom, but surely you do something for fun?”

“Torture a few souls, roast the imps, plot conquest of the cosmos.” He frowned, his nose wrinkling. “My schedule isn’t all that excitin’.”

“I’m into science,” she said.

He raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

She nodded. “I’m a skilled botanist and chemist. I can make anything from remedies, to poisons, to perfumes, to even hallucinogens. In fact, that’s how I got here. When I was trying to find the Underworld, a red flower sprouted in front of me.”

Hades stared at her.

“It was so beautiful and exotic.” She gave a happy sigh. “I thought it’d make a perfect specimen for my research, so I plucked it. Then a large chasm opened in the ground, and realizing it led to the Underworld, I jumped right in.”

He choked on the last bite he had taken and hit his chest.

“Are you alright?” Persephone said.

Coughing, he took another swig of his martini. “Yes, I’m fine, Kore.”

“Okay.” She furrowed her brow. “I couldn’t think of a proper name for the flower though.”

“It’s a narcissus. I created it a long time ago for–” Hades glanced her over. “Are you sure we haven’t met before?”

She sighed. “This again?”

“Sorry. I don’t mean to beat a dead centaur, but you remind me of someone I used to know,” he said.

“Oh?” She eyed him with skepticism. “Who was it?”

“To be honest, I can’t remember, but–” He shook his head. “You know what? Never mind. It’s probably a coincidence.”

They finished their meals in silence, but Hades continued to stare at Persephone. Even though he didn’t want to push the subject further, the nagging voice in his head wouldn’t leave.

“Paint a vase. It’ll last longer.” She met his gaze.

“Love to, but I’m not much of an artist.” He chuckled. “And speakin’ of a lack of creativity, how could Demeter look at you and come up with Kore? It’s way too plain.”

She glanced away. “Maybe I am plain?”

“I doubt it,” he said.

“Believe what you want.” She stood and walked over to the window. “So what’s next on the agenda?”

“Well–” He made his way over to her. “I was plannin’ on showin’ you around, but there’s somethin’ I need to get off my chest.”

“What is it?” she said.

Persephone’s curious expression made Hades’ nerves stand on end, and he swallowed a big gulp of air in a feeble attempt to suppress it.

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I–” He smoothed a hand over his hair and gave her a suave smile. “I’ve done some thinkin’, and I was wonderin’ if we could turn this arrangement between us into somethin’, I don’t know, a little more intimate?”

“What?” Her eyes widened.

“You’re gorgeous, Kore, you know that? Probably the most beautiful goddess I’ve ever seen.” He snaked his right arm around her waist while placing his left hand under her chin. “I bet Aphrodite wasn’t crazy about meetin’ you. She hates competition.”

Persephone vanished in a flurry of flower petals and reappeared behind him. 

“I think you have me confused.” Folding her arms, she scoffed and turned up her nose. “I’m not some pornai girl you can pick up off the street.”

“Whoa, hey, I didn’t mean it like that.” He approached her, but she stepped back.

“And what else am I supposed to think? That you some how fell in love with me overnight?” she said.

“I….” He paused.  _Well, I’d love to get her into my bedchambers. On the other hand, we seem to have a few things in common, and I made a complete yutz of myself tryin’ to impress her._

She sighed. “Listen, Hades, I don’t care what your intentions are. I didn’t come down here to be anyone’s plaything. Understand?”

He teleported behind Persephone, making her jump, but he placed his hands on her shoulders before she could move away.

“Kore, babe…  _Angel-face_ –” Hades’ hands slid down her arms. “I was thinkin’ of somethin’ much more dignified. Once we achieve our objective, you’ll have the opportunity to be on the arm of the most powerful god in the cosmos. Think about it. All of the Olympians, including Zeus and your mother, bowing at your feet, and I could give you whatever you want. Sounds nice, huh?”

His hands reached her waist, and he embraced her again, ignoring how rigid she was from his touch. He nuzzled her hair, reveling in how soft it was before leaning down to her ear.

“So whaddya say?” he said.

Feeling a sharp heel stab his foot, Hades yelped and released her. 

“And here I thought you’d be different from Zeus.” Persephone stepped away from him, her eyes wide with fright. “But it’s clear that when you two fell from the dick-head tree, you both didn’t land very far apart.”

“Excuse me?” He frowned. “I’m nothin’ like my brother.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” She hugged her arms around herself. “Zeus acted nice, just like you. Got all close. Telling me sweet things, and when I refused….”

Her gaze lowered to the floor, her expression distant, and she sat on the windowsill.

“So what are you waiting for? Nothing’s stopping you from forcing me.” Tears spilled from her eyes, and she buried her face in her hands. “Maybe you could beat me near to death like he did.”

Hades watched the sobbing mess in front of him. Normally, this would be his grand opportunity to tease and manipulate while gloating at his victim’s suffering, but instead, he felt an urge to console her.

“Hey, Kore, it’s okay. I wasn’t….” He sighed and walked over to her. “Look, I’m not that kinda guy, and I wasn’t tryin’ to upset you.”

Persephone removed her hands, revealing her wet, puffy eyes. “Then what do you want?”

“Like I was sayin’–” He sat beside her. “I’m by myself down here, and it’s not everyday I have a woman as lovely as you show up on my doorstep.”

“Yeah, I know. This is my fault.” She turned away.

“I wasn’t blamin’ you,” he said.

“But it’s the truth. How can it not be with the way I look? My mother tells me all the time.” She closed her eyes. “She actually took Zeus’ side over mine. Said if I learned to be quiet and obedient, none of this would’ve happened.”

“Boy, isn’t Demeter a trip?” Hades chuckled. “She tries to hide behind her nauseatin’ self righteousness, but she’s got enough dirty laundry to hang around the world. Twice.”

“Oh?” Persephone raised an eyebrow. “What kind of dirty laundry?”

“Another story for another time, but listen–” He placed a hand under her chin. “Don’t blame yourself for what happened with Zeus. Him, along with Poseidon, are ruthless when it comes to women, and besides, if you really thought it was your fault, you wouldn’t have vowed revenge on him, now would you?”

She considered his words before nodding. “Yeah, you’re right, and I’m sorry for getting upset. I guess I’m still not over it.”

_Obviously._ He smiled. “I’m sure you’ll feel better after a few weeks once it isn’t so fresh in your mind.”

“Thanks for the optimism, but I doubt it.” She stood. “With me, it’s always one thing after another.”

Persephone stopped walking, her hands on her hips. She bit her lip as though she was about to say something she shouldn’t and quickly shook her head.

“Concerning your proposition, my answer is no. This  _relationship_ between us is strictly business,” she said.

“But we were hittin’ it off.” Hades stood. “Is it me? It’s me, isn’t it?”

“No, no, it’s not you.” She held up her hands in reassurance. “You seem nice, Hades, but I have other demons to battle once our deal is over. I can’t afford to get involved with someone right now, possibly ever.”

He cocked an eyebrow and stepped around her. “What kind of demons?”

Meeting her gaze, Hades could tell that she was tempted to explain, but she was too conflicted. 

“That’s not up for discussion.” Persephone placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “But don’t feel down. I’m sure you’ll find someone special who will truly appreciate you.”

He gave a sour laugh and removed her hand. “Thanks for the optimism, but I doubt it.”

She winced at his dejected tone. “Maybe it’s better if I go? We can catch up on things once you’re in a better mood. And thanks for lunch. I enjoyed it.”

_This has to be some cruel joke the Fates weaved out for me. Why can I ever catch a break for once?_ Hades felt his calm composure dissolve, and he closed his eyes, the gears in his mind spinning. _Fine, if that’s the way Kore wants it,_ _maybe I can still salvage this in my favor._

Hearing Persephone walk toward the door, he appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the wrist.

“What are you doing?” She tried to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip and cornered her against the table. 

“Not so fast, Angel-face.” He grinned. “You and I still have some stipulations to go over.”

She furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“Since you’re not interested in my offer, we need to discuss your duties as my new minion.” He leaned down, gaze piercing into hers, and hissed in a warning tone, “For your sake, I hope you’re not another disappointment.”

Persephone’s knee stuck right between his legs, and a sharp pain ran through him. Hades let go of her wrist and leaned against the table for support. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a strained wheeze.

“Have you lost your mind?” She retreated from him. “I’m not your slave!”

“I believe your memory’s a little fuzzy, Kore,” he gasped out, trying to stand up straight. “We had a deal. I help you get revenge–”

“And I help you conquer Olympus.” She smiled. “I admit you surprised me yesterday. I’ve heard the rumors of how you trick mortals into servitude, but you never requested anything of me.”

“Sure I did. I….” Hades paused, recalling their conversation, and once the realization struck, his eyes widened. _I never asked her for anythin’. How did I miss that?_

“Looks like someone’s slipping.” She let out a playful cackle and teased in a sing-song tone, “Sorry, but you don’t own me.”

“Slipping or not, you’re in my domain.” He circled her, a sneer on his face. “This is my show, and you, Kore, are just another member on Team Hades.”

“Funny–” She snorted. “If I hadn’t saved you, your little show would still be canceled. And since we’re on the subject of stipulations….”

Persephone snatched the front of his collar and yanked him closer to her eye level with abnormal strength. Her eyes glowed bright red, making her look demonic.

“Don’t mistake my kindness and tears for weakness. I’m the Queen Pin in this game, and I don’t take orders for anyone. So either we’re equal partners, or this is going to get ugly really fast.”

Hair flaring, Hades shoved her off of him. She stumbled back a few steps, but she quickly steadied herself and stood her ground.

“You think you can threaten  _me_ ?” He towered over her, his skin turning red and his flames bursting everywhere. “I am the Lord of the Dead, and you are just an insignificant girl that I could toss back upstairs for Zeus to play with!”

Persephone didn’t flinch, and instead, stared him down, her expression stoic. “And then Zeus will find out who took his son away from him.”

“Excuse me?” Hades’ flames weakened.

“I left out an important detail yesterday.” She tried to be eye level with him, but even on her tippy-toes, she barely reached his nose. “Even though Hercules defeated you, Zeus put a bounty on your head. A bounty large enough, in fact, that I could have my banishment lifted.”

Hades rolled his eyes. “You have no proof.”

A handkerchief appeared in Persephone’s hand, and she buried her face in it, pretending to sob. 

“Oh, someone help! Hades is loose! Please, someone, it wasn’t my fault!” She cried hysterically. “Hades made me attack you. He said if I didn’t keep my mouth shut, he’d get rid of me like he tried to do with Hercules. With  _this_ .”

She pulled the handkerchief away, revealing the smug grin on her face and a small vial of pink liquid in her hand. 

Hades’ eyes widened for a brief second. “Where’d you get that?”

“I caught your imps spying on me last night, and thanks to them, I discovered all sorts of secrets about you.” She laughed. “Including this potion that can turn gods mortal. I wasn’t sure if you were trustworthy, so I dumped the remainder of it and kept a small sample for myself.”

_Memo to me. Kill Pain and Panic._ Hades stalked toward her. “Give me that now.”

Persephone shifted her gaze from the vial to him and back. She then shrugged and slammed the vial on the floor, shattering it to pieces. The pink liquid oozed out and quickly evaporated into the air.

“Oops. It’s all gone now,” she said.

“Are you crazy or stupid?” Hades stared at her with disbelief. “Now you have no leverage over me.”

“At least I don’t have to worry about you stealing it back and slipping it into my food.” She folded her arms. “I’m sure I’ll find more evidence on you, not that I should have to. My conditions when we made this deal were that we work  _together_ , and you have to honor that. Unless, of course, all of this is just you throwing a tantrum because I said I wouldn’t date you?”

He paused for a moment before scowling at her. “Get out!”

“Guess I’m boiling hot then.” Persephone left the room, but peered her head through the door. “Oh, and I was serious about those anger management classes. It really isn’t good for your health.”

Hades threw a fireball at her, but she closed the door before it could hit her. He threw his arms in the air while his flames overwhelmed him.

“Ugh, who does Kore think she is? Having the nerve to turn me down! Sauntering around like she owns the place, and she actually tried to pull one over on  _me_ !” He paced back and forth. “A Queen-Pin? Ha! That infuriating, conniving, deceptive, little–!”

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Hades unleashed a super nova that filled the room and destroyed everything in its reach. When it dispersed, Hades stood in the center of the debris, panting heavily. His skin and fire returned to normal, and in his exhaustion, he slumped back onto the floor.

“What a woman.” He smiled.


	3. Curiouser and Deadlier

Entering her bedchamber, Persephone slammed the door shut. “I can’t believe that jerk! All because I didn’t want to be his side-piece!”

Ripping off her scarf, she threw it on the floor, and with an aggravated groan, she collapsed on her bed. 

“Okay, what happened?”

Persephone saw her sister lean over her. “To make a long story short, Des, Hades is an entitled sleaze-ball. If I hadn’t sworn otherwise, I would’ve ripped him to shreds with my bare hands.”

The nails on her right hand sharpened into claws before retracting to normal, and then sharpening again. Her eyes glowed red, and she gritted her teeth, a low growl escaping her lips.

“Calm down, Percy.” Despoina placed a cool hand on her forehead. “You’re not gonna get anywhere being upset. What exactly did he say to you?”

“Hades had this whole romantic date planned, and while it was pleasant at first, he got way too forward.” Persephone hugged her arms around herself. “I turned him down, and he threatened me, saying I was just his minion and that he owned me because of our deal.”

Despoina shook her head. “You smacked him for that, right?”

“Somewhere in that ballpark.” She sat up. “And the idiot actually fell for my decoy.”

The vial of pink liquid appeared in her hand.

“What’s that?” Despoina said.

“A potion that can turn gods mortal.” Snapping her fingers, a metal suitcase appeared at Persephone’s side. “This’ll prove interesting for my research, but I’ll keep it as insurance for now.”

Entering a code, the suitcase opened, and inside were vials filled with various liquids. She took an empty one, and using a syringe, transferred the potion. Setting the new vial in its slot, she discarded the old one and locked the suitcase.

Persephone’s stomach gnawed at her. Even after taking two doses of her serum, the itch in her veins remained, and her fight with Hades only agitated her further.

Despoina furrowed her brow. “Are you okay?”

“No matter what I do the virus remains a part of me.” Persephone stared at her hands and flexed them. “Even my serum is failing.”

“But without that–” Despoina said.

“I know what’ll happen, but don’t worry.” She smiled. “I’ll figure something out.”

“You better.” Despoina turned away. “You’ve survived too long to end up like me.” 

Persephone’s eyes watered. She always had to remind herself that her sister was dead and existed as nothing more than a haunting shadow.

She sighed. “This undead purgatory isn’t a cake walk either.”

“But you have a chance to live again, Percy.” She lowered her head. “You deserve to after everythin’.”

“Thank you, Des. I love you too.” Persephone placed a hand under her sister’s chin and kissed her forehead. “You should go. I need to feed.”

Despoina pouted. “Do I have to?”

She nodded. “You know I don’t want you to see me like that. We can talk later.”

“Okay.” Her ghostly form vanished.

Persephone secured her room with a barrier before moving her bed out of the way. Waving her hand, the floor opened to reveal the men, and she glanced over each of them while they squirmed and moaned like lab rats in a cage.

She smirked, her voice becoming distorted. “You have every right to be afraid, for I see all of you as you truly are.”

Persephone pulled one of the men out of the hole and resealed the floor. The man tried to crawl away, but she snatched him by his left leg and bent it until it snapped at the knee. He let out a muffled cry, and she threw him at the wall, crippling him further. She watched him cower into a fetal position before stalking over to him like a skilled predator. 

“Do you want me to stop? Show you kindness?” She kicked his face. “Did you afford the same to the innocent travelers you killed!”

Her nails elongated into large, sharp claws, her skin peeling back to make room, and with her index claw, she carved the man’s crimes onto his body. A light shone from each letter, the words imprinting on his soul.

“Consider this judgement day.” Her eyes glowed red. “And pray that Lord Hades will be more merciful than me.”

Swinging her claws down, the man’s screams came to an abrupt end, and the room fell silent save for the subtle squishes of devoured flesh.

….

“Boss, we swear we didn’t!”

Hades scowled at Pain and Panic while he dangled them over the Phlegethon, just out of the souls’ reach. Their skin was covered in bruises from the torture he had sentenced them to, but that did nothing to relieve his stress. No, the only thing that would bring him satisfaction was casting his so called,  _loyal_ minions into the pits of Tartarus.

“Kore knew about Hercules. She destroyed my secret room, and you’re the only ones who could’ve told her!” His flames flared around him. “I’ve had it with your incompetence!”

One of the souls managed to grab onto Panic’s horns, making him screech. “Boss, Lord Hades, please. We didn’t betray you!”

“Is that why you left me trapped in the river for three months! If Kore hadn’t shown up, I’d still be there! Now you expect me to believe that you didn’t blab all of my secrets to her!” Hades lowered the rope slightly. “Enjoy your swim, boys. Once you reach the pit, you’re gonna burn right down to your bones.”

Pain whimpered. “We swear, your Maliciousness. We never told Kore anything. We spied on her last night because we suspected she was up to something, and she’s trying to double-cross you!”

“Yeah, I know. She wanted info to black-mail me with, and you two helped her!” Hades snorted.  _Not that it did Kore any good._

“No, Boss. Kore’s using you. We caught her scheming with someone. I think the name was… Despoina?” Panic said.

Hades paused. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. He watched the imps beg for mercy before pulling them up and dropping them on the ground. The rope restraining them vanished, and they groveled at his feet, turning themselves into worms.

“Thank you, Boss. We’re not worthy,” they cried.

Rolling his eyes, Hades grabbed the imps by the neck and brought them to his eye level. “Silence! Now, I’m gonna give you two one last chance. You’re gonna tell me everythin’ you heard, and it better be the truth. Or….”

His hands warmed up, burning the imps until their skin turned red. They screamed for him to stop, and after a few minutes, he released them.

“Now, start talkin’,” he said.

Pain returned to normal. “We overheard Kore say something about researching the Underworld.”

_She told me she was a scientist, so I guess being intrigued by a place as dank as this isn’t surprisin’._ Hades folded his arms. “The other person you mentioned. Despoina. What’d she look like?”

“How do you know they’re a she?” Pain said.

Hades resisted the urge to face palm. “Because it’s a woman’s name, and shouldn’t you know?”

“Well, that’s just it, Boss–” Panic stepped forward. “We didn’t actually see anyone, but it definitely look liked Kore was talking to someone.”

Pain nodded. “She also said something about finding a cure.”

“A cure for what?” Hades said.

Panic shrugged. “She started acting strange, having convulsions, and then she ran off somewhere.”

_Convulsions? But she can’t be sick. Unless… oh…._ His eyes slightly widened, recalling Kore’s encounter with Zeus.

Hades returned to the throne room without a word, the imps trailing behind him with caution. A loud ding graced his ears, and he saw a soul float past and into the hallway he exited. The numbers on the soul counter above flipped, adding the dead mortal to the Underworld’s collection.

He stood before the large map and examined the figurines that comprised his makeshift chessboard. His army had shrunk thanks to Hercules, and all that remained were Cerberus, the imps, Charon, and a few relatives he kept his distance from.

_Releasin’ the Titans was the best idea I had, and my little, Nutmeg had to go all noble and betray me._ Hades took his ex-minion’s figurine and melted it before tossing it to the side.

Then there was the minor, or possibly, major change to his roster.

_Kore…. What do the Fates have up their sleeves? I mean, several millennia alone, and they wait ‘till now?_ He glanced at the imps. “Is that all the info you got?”

“There was one other thing.” Pain placed his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet. “When she returned to her room, she had a bunch of men with her.”

“Men?” Hades whipped around to face the imps. “What men?”

“We don’t know. That was the last thing we saw before you summoned us for punishment.” Panic gulped. “When we tried to spy on her again, she caught us.”

Hades held up his hand, silencing the imps before walking over to his throne to sit down. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

_Clearly somethin’ screwy is goin’ on._ He sighed. “Boys, you’re off the hook for now. I’ll deal with Kore tomorrow.”

….

Persephone yawned and stretched against her bed. This time she awoke to a much more pleasant morning. The remains of her meal had been discarded in the fireplace, and she had redecorated the room to her tastes.

The ceiling, walls, and floor were now white marble, and all of the furniture shimmered like silver and were molded into swirled designs. A white canopy hung above, and her bed was adorned with embroidered, silk sheets and pillows. 

Sliding out of bed, Persephone got herself ready for the day. “Let’s see…. Should I stay cooped up in my room and focus on my research, or should I confront Hades? Decisions. Decisions.” 

A knock sounded off on her door, and Persephone’s nose twitched at the scent of Hades’ vitality. Her stomach gnawed at her, but she quickly suppressed it.

“Speak of the devil.” She finished tying up her hair.

Persephone opened the door and glanced Hades over. He appeared calm, but something in his eyes read that he had a hidden agenda. 

“Mornin’, Kore.” He smiled.

“Good morning, Lord Hades.” She leaned against the door frame. “To what do I owe your antagonizing presence?”

“Aren’t you the comedian?” He gave a sour laugh before clearing his throat. “Kore, I wanna talk.”

“It better be an apology,” she said.

“Yes, actually.” He smoothed a hand over his hair. “I know I overreacted a little yesterday.”

“A little?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, I overreacted a lot, but understand, I really don’t handle rejection well,” he said.

“Sorry, but your anti-social issues are not my problem.” Scoffing, Persephone tried to slam the door in his face, but he caught it halfway.

“Kore, you’re absolutely right.” He pried the door back open. “I’m incredibly ashamed for my behavior, which is why I wanna make it up to you. There’s no sense in us being at odds with each other.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I suppose.”

“Great. Allow me to give you a private tour of the Underworld. Not that it’s all that glamorous, but I’m sure you’d like to know your way around,” he said.

_If I’m going to conduct my research, I need to learn what resources I have at my disposal._ She nodded. “Very well, but you better not try anything funny.”

“You’ve got nothin’ to worry about, babe.” Hades headed down the hallway. “Now, come on. We’ve gotta lot of ground to cover.”

While his back was turned, Persephone sealed her room with a barrier before following him. They walked in silence, and she couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable by the awkwardness between them.

_I wonder if he’s up to something?_ _I doubt he simply let yesterday go._ She drew her gaze to the torches on the wall. _I wish I could tell him the truth._

_“Why?”_ A voice called out in Persephone’s subconscious.  _“Do you really think that’ll get you anywhere?”_

She frowned at the voice.  _At least I wouldn’t have to fight this alone. Hades could help me. We could…._

_“Could what? Live happily ever after once he rescues you from your damned existence?”_ The voice laughed.  _“All these years, and you’ve learned nothing. Hope is for fools, and you’re only his pawn.”_

_I’m not._ Persephone mentally shook her head.

The voice scoffed.  _“Then why is he still alive? You should’ve killed him for his arrogance. You could do it now. It would be so easy.”_

Persephone felt her veins burn and sucked in a breath. She held a hand over her stomach as the gnawing sensation set in.

_No. I don’t care how much of a jerk he is._ She cringed.  _I’ll never stoop to that level._

The voice growled.  _“If you say so. I suppose it’ll be fun to watch your heart shatter.”_

Persephone put a hand to her head, the voice’s laughter ringing in her ears. She felt dizzy, and it took her moment to realize that Hades had stopped walking and was looking back at her.

“Are you alright?” he said.

She steadied her breathing and stood up straight. “Yes, I’m fine.”

He didn’t seem convinced but continued walking. They exited the palace and made their way down to the docks where a large row boat was waiting. Standing at the head was a tall, skeletal figure with an oar in hand. Judging by its bone structure, it was a male, and despite having no eyes, he could see Hades and Persephone approach him.

“Morning, Lord Hades.” His voice was deep and gravely, and his eye sockets widened when he got a better look at Persephone. “Ah, and this must be the young lady you told me about.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Kore,” she said.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Charon, the ferryman of the souls.” He looked at Hades. “So where to, Boss?”

“Take the scenic route, Charon. I wanna show Kore around.” Hades held out his hand. “Ladies first.”

“Thanks.” She let him help her into the boat, and sat down on one end. “But don’t think this let’s you off the hook.”

“Of course not.” Hades sat across from her. 

Charon pulled away from the dock, and they began their descent down the Styx. Persephone turned her attention to the river. She had never been this close before, and seeing all of the souls float by was unsettling. 

A soul grabbed onto the edge of the boat, their form dragging against the water. It was a young woman in a bridal gown. Persephone looked into the soul’s eyes, and the name Eurydice flashed into her mind. The soul reached out, but when Persephone was about to take her hand, the soul was struck with a blast of fire. 

“Hey!” Persephone glared at Hades. “Why did you do that for?”

“Protectin’ you. Whaddya think?” he said.

“From what?” She gestured to the river. “They’re only souls.”

“Don’t be fooled, babe.” He folded his arms. “If you’re not careful, they’ll drag you under.”

“But I think she wanted help.” She furrowed her brow. “The poor thing was bitten by a poisonous snake before her wedding.”

He stared at her. “How’d you know that?”

She folded her arms. “Let’s just say I have a gift for reading people.”

“What are you clairvoyant or somethin’?” he said.

“Not quite. I can read a person’s soul and see every detail about them. The ability, unfortunately, doesn’t work on other gods.” She grinned. “Not that I need it for you. You wear your emotions on your  _sleeves_ .”

“And let me guess?” He frowned. “That’s how you got information from Pain and Panic?”

“Yes.” She leaned back. “Although, their loyalty confuses me. Sure, they’re under your service, but I detected true concern and admiration from them toward you. Maybe if you hadn’t abused them so much, they wouldn’t have left in the Phlegethon in the first place.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Hades rolled his eyes. “And how much did you  _read_ off the imps exactly?”

She gave him a coy smile. “If I told you that, it would spoil my fun, now wouldn’t it?”

“I concur.” He smirked. “Now that Pain and Panic told me plenty of secrets about you.”

Persephone’s eye twitched, but she hoped he didn’t catch it. “Fine with me. I have nothing to hide.”

“Is that so?” He raised an eyebrow and pressed his hands together at the fingertips. “Then you won’t mind if I ask you a few questions?”

_Let’s see where he takes this._ She met his gaze. “Go ahead.”

“The imps caught you sneakin’ out of the Underworld, and when you returned, they said you had a bunch of men in tow.” Hades sneered, his tone bitter. “Heh, I guess you weren’t kiddin’ about not staying  _pure_ . Somethin’ about mortal men that strikes your fancy over a god?”

“First, if what you’re implying was true, it’d be none of business. Second, I already told you I’m not that kind of girl, but since everything’s out in the open, I’ll confess.” She took a deep breath. “I dabble in a little vigilante justice.”

“Seriously?” He glanced her over, searching for a hint of dishonesty.

She nodded. “The other gods sit around while atrocities plague the mortal world everyday, but that life isn’t for me. I want to help people.”

“You didn’t strike me as the heroic type,” Hades said.

“Trust me. If you witnessed my handiwork, heroic would be the last thing to come to mind.” Sighing, she rested her cheek against her hand. “The men Pain and Panic saw were criminals. Murderers, thieves, rapists…. I put them out of their misery, and then donate their bodies to science.”

“To make a cure?” he said.

“Yes. The mortals die from such simple diseases.” She smiled. “I figure I can provide them with some better medicine.”

When Hades fell silent, Persephone’s nerves stood on end. Would see through her lies, or rather, half-truths? Her gaze drew toward his face, and she studied his expression.

His brow was knitted in frustration while a thoughtful finger tapped against his chin. His eyes shifted in a few directions; although, they weren’t focused on anything in particular. Muttering under his breath, he sighed.

_He’s so calculating._ She looked away.  _Given what I’ve seen from him, he’s more of the intelligent type than the other gods._

“And who’s Despoina?” he said.

_Only I can see her, so the imps didn’t hear much._ She shrugged. “I have a habit of talking to myself. Sometimes I make up names to not look as crazy, or at least, I hope it doesn’t.”

“Right. They mentioned they didn’t see anyone else with you.” He furrowed his brow, his gaze softening. “Are… are you feelin’ okay?”

“What do you mean?” she said.

“Pain and Panic said you were havin’ convulsions, and just earlier, you didn’t look well.” He glanced away. “Given your incident with Zeus, are you…?”

Seeing his eyes fixate on her stomach, she understood his implication. 

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m not pregnant. Oh, Gaia, I don’t know what I’d do if I was carrying that asshole’s… ugh, no.”

“Hey, it’s alright.” He held up his hands. “Didn’t mean to getcha worked up again.”

“I know, but the thought of–” She shivered. “Anyway, I’ll admit I haven’t been at my best. I think it’s the atmosphere. I’m used to being above ground with fresh air and sunshine, you know?”

In the distance, something caught Persephone’s eye. Through the gaps in the rocky wall, she saw the green waters of the Phlegethon, and beyond the river was a thick, red haze. 

“What is that?” she said.

“ _That_ would be the entry to Tartarus, the Underworld’s personal dungeon for the worst of humanity.” Hades frowned. “Only the Phlegethon flows into it.”

She looked at him. “Why?”

“It’s the river of fire and boiling blood.” He cringed, reminded of his time spent in there. “It might seem harmless now, but once it reaches the pit, it won’t paint as pretty of a picture. I’m lucky I was able to keep myself from sinkin’ any further.”

“Whoa.” She smiled, her eyes shining with intrigue.” Could we check it out?”

“What are you,  meshuga ? If you think the Underworld is depressin’ now, you’re not gonna like it over there,” he said.

She shrugged. “I’m curious.” 

He snorted. “ _Curiosity_ killed the cat, Angel-face.”

“Well,  _satisfaction_ brought it back, and what doesn’t kill you, makes you formidable.” She gave an uneasy laugh. “Or so I’ve been told.”

He chuckled before giving her serious look. “I’d rather not. Tartarus isn’t just an eternal torment for mortals. My father is imprisoned there.”

“Oh.” She furrowed her brow. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He thought for a minute. “I know somethin’ you might like. Charon take a right and park it.”

The ferryman docked on the river bank, and ahead was a tunnel that stretched on into a dark cavern. Stepping out of the boat first, Hades turned to help Persephone, but when she took his hand, something slimy and cold grabbed her foot. She tumbled forward, and they both crashed on the ground.

Stunned, it took her a few minutes to move, and she realized she was lying on top of him. Her face was against his chest, his rapid heartbeat ringing in her ears, and his hands were clutched to her waist. Blushing, she teleported a few feet away and stood to dust herself off. 

Hades remained still, his shocked eyes closing, and a groan escaped his lips. Removing the flustered look from her face, she stepped closer, and noticed he was actually hovering above the ground.

She put her hands on her hips. “Thinking happy thoughts?”

He brought himself to his feet and gave her an amused grin. “Hey, you were the one fallin’ for me.”

“Please.” She rolled her eyes. “I think one of the souls grabbed my foot.”

“Whatever you wanna tell yourself.” He headed into the tunnel. “This way. I got somethin’ to show you.”

_I won’t lie. He’s definitely hiding an impressive physique under that chiton._ She huffed to herself.  _What am I thinking? Stay focused._

They walked until Persephone saw something sparkle at the end of the tunnel, and when they reached the other side, she gasped. It was a cavern full of crystals and gems. They glinted from their hiding spots in the earth, and illuminated the area with different colors.

“Wow,” she said.

“I figured you’d like it.” Hades leaned against the wall and folded his arms. “Now, about our deal–”

“What about it?” She frowned. _I knew there was a catch to this._

“You were right. You’re not my minion, and I had no right to think you were. However–” He narrowed his eyes. “There’s still the fact that you snuck behind my back and destroyed my personal property.”

“I do whatever it takes to survive,” she said.

“Well, you’re not gonna survive long if you keep meddlin’ in my affairs.” His skin tinged orange. “This is  _my_ Underworld, which means, like it or not, you play by my rules.”

“Alright, you may have a point.” She sighed and sat down on a rock. “Maybe what I did was wrong, but I’ve learned the hard way that in the end, all you have is yourself. And after your behavior yesterday, I don’t know if I can trust you.”

“The feelin’s mutual.” He walked over to her. “Your story with the imps might check out, but you’re still too much of a wild card.”

“Look–” She stood. “I’m not proud of what I did, but my priority is to protect myself. So long as you don’t give me a reason to, I won’t go behind your back again.”

“You expect me to believe that?” He offered his hand. “Unless you’re willin’ to shake on it?”

“No. One deal is enough.” She stepped closer. “This is a test of trust.”

He narrowed his eyes. “And why should I play this little game of yours?”

Persephone placed on a gentle hand on his face while the other rested on his chest, and standing on her tippy-toes, she brought her face so close that their noses were almost touching. Hades’ eyes widened, and she saw his gaze lower to her lips. However, when he leaned down to kiss her, she teleported away from him.

“Because you can’t resist.” She grinned.

“Fuckin’ tease.” He scowled at her.

“Like I said yesterday, I can’t be involved with anyone, but until we achieve our goal, this’ll be an interesting partnership.” She left the cavern, not caring if he followed, and once she was sure she was out of his line of sight, she held a hand to her stomach.  _Ugh, I took three doses, and my resolve is weakening already? This is going to be a long day._

….

That evening, Hades returned to his throne room and walked over to one of the windows. Persephone had proved to be the most enticing, and yet frustrating, woman he had ever met, and he was loving every minute of it. Tracing a finger over his lips, he could almost taste her and recalled her intoxicating scent. Feeling his body tense, he groaned and dropped his hand to his side.

Panic walked over to him. “What happened, Boss?”

“Looks like a false alarm, boys.” He stepped away from the window.

“But, your Combustibleness, are you sure? Something about Kore still seems shady,” Pain said.

“Are you sayin’ my judgement is wrong?” Hades’ skin flashed red, making the imps cower away.

Panic shook his head. “No, no, of course not, Boss. But maybe you could be more cautious? You know, as a suggestion?”

“Cautious of what?” He scoffed. “Just because Kore is a bit head-strong, cunning, intelligent, sweet but not sickeningly so, has a sense of humor, and is drop dead gorgeous? She’s perfect, absolutely perfect, and I can’t have her!”

Hades slumped into his throne and sulked, his finger thumping against the side of his head. It wasn’t fair. Persephone was everything he wanted, but she was out of his reach. He knew if she gave him a chance, it’d work out.

“Yet.” He smirked. “Accordin’ to our deal, Kore promised to help me conquer Olympus, which means she must remain in the Underworld until then. And when the time comes, she’ll be  _mine_ .”

“I thought you said she wasn’t interested?” Pain said.

“Kore wants to keep things professional, but that can change.” He walked over to the map, and with a wave of his hand, created a figurine of Persephone. “If everythin’ goes as planned, the Underworld… ha, the whole cosmos is gonna have a new queen as well as a king.”

Hades placed the figurine of Persephone next to his own and smiled. It had been so long since he considered having a queen rule beside him, but something told him that she was the one.


	4. Of Cabbages and Queens

_Two Months Later_

Persephone was dead. Well, undead if one wanted to be specific, but either term didn’t matter to her. It was almost a cruel irony how she landed in the Underworld of all places, and the more she dwelled on it, she knew her situation was certainly  _cruel_ and _ironic_ for more than one reason.

She stared up at the illusory sky within her garden. Hades had allowed her to build it, so she could feel more at home. Her garden was very jungle-like with wild flowers sprouting everywhere, tall trees bearing all kinds of exotic fruit, and a faint mist spilling across the ground. The increase in vegetation made her minor hovel more humid than the rest of the Underworld, but she was never bothered by warm weather.

_It’s winter I can’t stand._ She rolled over onto her side, enjoying the feel of the dewy, soft grass against her skin, and recalled the night she ran away from home.

Demeter had screamed at her, blamed her, and then left her locked up in her bedchamber to go make amends on Olympus. In a fit of rage, Persephone used her vines to destroy her chamber, and in seconds, everything had been reduced to piles of rubble. She then captured one of her mother’s insipid nymphs and turned the little forest sprite into the perfect doppelgänger. Last, as a distraction, she lit her chamber ablaze and quickly slipped away under everyone’s noses.

Persephone smiled. It had been a glorious sight. She delighted in the way the flames licked across the floor and up the walls, devouring everything it could reach. It was so vibrant and alive, and although the fire couldn’t speak, she swore she heard it roar out her emancipation. So she escaped her prison only to find herself in a brand new one. A sort of  _level three_ to this game of punishment. It is said that if one desires to destroy a person, they must do so physically, mentally, and emotionally.

She had been destroyed  _physically_ . The horrors of her past were buried deep within her subconscious, and whenever a fragment tried to resurface, she did everything in her power to lock it away. However, no amount of repression could disguise the corporeal consequences of her reality. She had been cursed with a pure bloodlust to kill and devour the flesh of the living, the virus that now flowed through her veins, and even her appearance was a lie, a pretty illusion hiding the monster within.

She had been destroyed  _mentally_ . Demeter loved her, but that affection was one sided. Persephone had been reduced to a doll, a thing to be played with and make her mother happy. When she wasn’t needed, she was tossed back into that chamber, which might as well have been a dusty shelf. The isolation, the silence, it tore her mind apart, and only the voices kept her from falling into complete insanity as contradicting as that sounds.

Now Persephone was being destroyed  _emotionally_ . She thought back to that burning chamber, to every corpse she discarded in her fireplace, and to the dull, healing flames she washed over herself after every kill. The scent of smoke, embers, and ash filled her senses, and she thought of  _him_ . 

_I can’t._ Her eyes watered, and she clutched her gnawing stomach.

Persephone had been confident that she could handle working alongside Hades while keeping her distance. Pretending he was a mere stranger. Ignoring the emotions that arose every time she was near him. While Hades had backed off after their confrontation, he still playfully flirted with her every now and then, and sometimes, she’d catch him staring at her with an admiring or longing expression. Yet, all she could do was shut further inside herself, knowing she could never act on it, for if she tried, she’d kill him.

_I want to tell him. After everything that happened, I just want to run into his arms and tell him the truth. That I’m the one he forgot. That I’ve missed him._ She blinked away her tears.  _But he can’t know. It’s dangerous._

Hades’ morality was questionable even though she was no longer in a position to judge. Her situation was too serious to risk on chance, but Persephone could already hear Despoina protest in her head.

_“But you love him! You’ve always loved him, and he’s always been crazy about you! Stop being so afraid, Percy!”_

Persephone sniffled. Her sister was always looking out for her, and if only she could’ve done the same.

_“So weak,”_ the other voice hissed.  _“You’re putting yourself through this hell. Just kill the god, and you’ll be free again.”_

“Shut up.” Persephone put her hands to her head. “Hades is all that’s left. I won’t lose him too. I’ll protect him.”

_“Fool! If you’re too weak to do it, maybe I will.”_

Persephone sat up and took a few deep breaths, blocking the voice from her mind. “It won’t come to that. I’ll make sure of it.”

A small part of her wanted to take Despoina’s advice and throw caution to the wind. Her sister was right. She did love Hades, and despite their confrontation, Persephone found herself falling in love with him all over again. He was charismatic, funny, intelligent, and he seemed to go out of his way to treat her well.

“But even if I confessed everything to him, even if he understood, we still couldn’t.” Persephone shook her head. “Ugh, why am I obsessing over this? He has that nymph keeping him occupied now. He can forget me and be happy while I….”

She lowered her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, and she choked on the conflicting emotions rushing through her. How pathetic was she to want the only god she’d ever loved to forget about her like she never existed? But she didn’t really exist, did she? No, she was caught in a limbo between life and death, and no matter how many experiments she conducted, she started to realize that there was no escaping her fate.

Persephone laughed, the awkward kind one makes when trying conceal their pain. Some would scold her for her moping, calling her lucky. The undead in horror stories usually had to survive amongst mortals. They lived in secrecy, never staying in one place for too long in fear that, after so many years, the mortals would become suspicious.

She was far more fortunate, getting survive amongst gods, but there was a difference between the immortal and the undead. For Hades, the past two months had either felt like two days, two years, or maybe  _just_ two months. Which was irrelevant, for his time was limitless. Each passing second opened a potential in his life unmarred by sickness, old age, or death. For Persephone, however, every day of those same two months might as well have been one day on repeat. She remained frozen in time while everyone else rushed about their lives around her, and without a future, she couldn’t move beyond her past. 

Persephone stood and wandered over to the pond a few feet away. Looking into her reflection, she saw that her eye makeup had run down her face, and her eyes were red and puffy. She quickly fixed herself up, and made sure to hide any evidence of her depressed episode. Straightening her dress, she calmed herself and looked toward the exit of the deep cavern she built her garden within.

“Time for another meeting,” she said.

Holding her head high and masking her face with a cheerful facade, Persephone left her garden. She would keep her secrets, Hades would lose interest, and when they finally conquered Olympus, she would disappear from his life like she was only another soul floating by.

Because Persephone was dead. Well, undead if one wanted to be specific, but either term didn’t matter to her. It didn’t change the fact that her body was cursed, her mind was fractured, and her heart was breaking.

….

It wasn’t long before Persephone found herself standing outside of the throne room, and Hades’ vitality overwhelmed her senses. A shiver ran down her spine, her veins itching, and with glowing red eyes, she pinpointed his location. His massive heat signature shined like a beacon within the dark room, and she watched him pace back and forth, waiting for her.

Her sight returned to normal.  _Let’s see if I can get through today without any incidents._

There had been a few close calls, but she had managed to stay out of sight and cover her tracks. While she hadn’t been able to create a cure, she was able to strengthen her serum. However, she could feel her body adapt after each dosage, and soon, she would evolve to be immune to the stronger strain as well.

“Everything will be fine. You’re in control,” Persephone muttered to herself before knocking on the door.

It opened, revealing a smiling Hades on the other side. “Afternoon, Kore. Come on in.”

Persephone stepped into the room and noted the absent scent of rodents. She was grateful that Hades had ordered Pain and Panic to leave her be, but she’d still sense them lurking near her chamber or garden every now and then.

“So what’s on the agenda?” she said.

“Well, first, babe, I’d like to congratulate you on a job well done.” Hades placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her toward the map. “Thanks to your mad scientist streak, my soul index has remained in the black. At least twenty new arrivals a day? Yeesh, how many test subjects do you need?”

She shrugged. “I prefer to have a large sample size.”

“And how is your research goin’? Make any breakthroughs yet?” he said.

“A few, but they’re very minor.” She sighed. “I feel like I’m missing a key component, but I don’t know what it is.”

Snapping his fingers, Hades reorganized the map to look like a proper chessboard, and the figurines arranged into the appropriate assortment. She sat down on one side while he sat on the other.

“How hard is it to make a cure?” He summoned a martini in his hand and took a sip from it.

“That’s cause it’s not simple.” Persephone created a bottle of rum and drank straight from it. “Normal remedies are temporary and a hassle to distribute if a crises arises. I was thinking about something more along the lines of a vaccine. It’ll bond to the subject’s DNA, so future generations will carry the antibodies, creating a sort of herd immunity.”

“Future generations?” Hades scoffed. “What are you tryin’ to do? Put me outta business?”

“Relax.” She giggled. “I’m only curing diseases. You’ll still have plenty of deaths from wars, old age, and general debauchery.”

“Yeah, well, no reason to rush. I already took a huge hit thanks to that Hippocrates yutz.” His sulking frown quickly switched to a grin, and he gestured to the chessboard. “In the meantime, ladies first.”

She pouted. “When are you going to learn that I’m horrible at chess?”

“Ah, come on, Angel-face, don’t be a spoil sport, and besides, it makes these meetings more interestin’.” He chuckled and winked at her. “Of course, havin’ you around makes anythin’ more interestin’.”

Rolling her eyes, Persephone took another swig of rum and hoped Hades would interpret her flushed face as being slightly buzzed. She then stared at the monstrous figurines that had been placed into the pawn spaces, and picking up the one on the very left, she moved it forward. Turn by turn, they played until all of her pawns were taken away. She frowned at Hades while he dangled the pieces in front of her before tossing them aside.

_I really wish he'd stop doing that._ She pursed her lips, her cheeks puffing out a bit. "Honestly, why do you like this game?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm partial to strategy."

“I’ve noticed.” She moved one of her knights another few spaces only to have Hades take it away again.

He grinned at her, holding the piece in the air. "Come on, babe, you're gonna have to try harder than that."

She turned away with a huff. “Oh, forget it. I forfeit."

“Hey, no reason to be a sore loser,” he said.

"Strange words coming from you." She folded her arms. “You're impossible when you gloat.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Alright. Alright. I'll try not to gloat too much. Now, will you make a move already? It's your turn.”

She bit her lip before sighing. “Fine. I’ll give it another shot.”

They continued their game, and as they played, Persephone noticed that Hades was staring at her more than the chessboard. The second she looked up, he would divert his gaze, but the faint blush that infected his skin gave him away.

“So… how’s your relationship with Minthe?” she said.

Hades’ eyes widened slightly. “Oh, it’s… it’s fine. Great.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Yes, of course, although–” He scratched the back of his head. “Whaddya think? About Minthe and me, I mean? Is it a good fit?”

“I don’t know. That’s for you to decide,” she said.

“Don’t hold out me, babe.” Hades moved one of his rooks forward. “Surely you can give a little womanly insight?”

“Well, if you want my  _insight_ –” Licking her lips, Persephone took another swig of rum. “Minthe wants you for all the wrong reasons; although, I doubt you care. But this is your call. If you like her, perfect, but if you don’t, that’s fine too. Makes no difference to me.”

“I see.” His smile looked forced, and from his tone, he seemed dissatisfied with her answer.

_I wonder why he’s so wound up about Minthe?_ She furrowed her brow.  _Maybe they had a fight or something?_

Hades materialized a bowl of finger sandwiches on the chessboard. Fingers of what, Persephone could only guess, but she felt her stomach churn at the sight of them nonetheless. Feeling her mouth salivate, she bit down on her gums and winced.

“Somethin’ wrong?” he said.

“No.” She smacked her lips, her tongue dry.

“You sure?” He followed her gaze to his food, and picking up one of the sandwiches, he dangled it in front of her face. “I know you're a vegetarian and all, but you're free to try one if that's what's botherin’ you."

“I….” Persephone’s gaze shifted from the sandwich to his hand.

Hades’ scent overwhelmed her, and before he could question her sudden silence, she grabbed his wrist. She felt his arm tense under her gentle touch, and her fingers tingled from the close contact. He had spoken, his brow furrowed, but she didn’t hear it. Her senses were all focused on sating her ravenous hunger. However, she also had a tendency to play with her food, but instead of torturing Hades like her usual victims, she teased him.

Self control falling to the wayside, Persephone pressed her lips against his index finger. His hand twitched, dropping the sandwich on the chessboard, and he stared at her, slack-jawed while she ravished his hand with kisses. She was certain he spoke again, but she was too distracted by his soft and ripe skin.

_“Kill him!”_ The voice echoed in her mind.  _“This is your chance. Kill him now!”_

What happened next was all one big blur. Persephone pulled away from his hand, and she gave him a heavy-lidded glance while beckoning him toward her with a curled finger. He seemed hesitant at first, possibly still confused by her change in mood. Giggling, she tempted him further by snapping off one of the straps of her dress. She then leaned back, allowing the strap to fall from her shoulder, and in a low, sultry tone, called him to her.

Clouds of smoke filled Persephone’s vision, and the next thing she knew, Hades had her pinned against the floor, his right hand cupping her face. She met his seductive gaze while he spoke through a devilish smirk, but his words fell upon her deaf ears once more. Her gaze drew down toward his neck. It was so vulnerable from the angle he had them positioned in, and she could easily chew his jugular out before he could retaliate.

_“Do it! Kill him!”_

Feeling her teeth sharpen and elongate, Persephone lifted her head and brushed her lips against his neck.

“Hades!”

The perky, female voice jolted Persephone back to consciousness, and she realized she was lying underneath Hades, her fangs millimeters from tearing his throat out. Screaming, she pushed him away, and he fell back onto the chessboard. She crawled away from him until she felt the wall behind her, and she curled against it before meeting Hades’ bewildered gaze.

_What happened?_ She shivered and fixed the strap of her dress.  _What did I do?_

The voice in her head roared with fury.  _“You stupid, little shit! You can’t obey simple orders!”_

Persephone clutched her head.  _Shut up! Shut up!_

“Kore–?” Hades said.

Tears spilled from her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I–”

The female voice cleared her throat and spoke a slow drawl, “Uh, hello? I’m still standin’ here.”

Hades returned to reality first, for he jumped to his feet and gave a big smile to the figure in the doorway. “Minthe, babe, you’re a little early.”

Persephone slowly stood, her gaze shifting to the nymph. The two gods dwarfed Minthe in height, and her body was rail thin with the exception of her top heavy bosom. Her big, hazel eyes narrowed at both of them, and she placed her hands on her hips.

“Am I interruptin’ somethin’,  _Pumpkin_ ?” Minthe said.

“Well, Hades I can see you’re busy. I should go. I think I left some water boiling.” Persephone ran out of the throne room before Hades could stop her.

She rushed out of the palace and returned to her garden. Her mind spun, and she collapsed a few steps from the entrance. She could hear the voice raging inside of her, berating her for her failure.

_“You’re weak! I’ll kill him myself! Then you’ll see!”_ It screeched. 

“Shut up!” She clutched her head again and cried aloud. “Stop it! Please!”

_“Mark my words!”_ The voice cackled.  _“You will not break free next time!”_

Laughter rang through Persephone’s head, but it soon faded, leaving her to her thoughts.

_That was too close. I almost killed him._ _If Minthe hadn’t showed up…._ Her whole body shook. _I… I…._

She recapped the event in her mind, and all she could focus on was that one moment. Lying underneath Hades, his hot breath against her skin, his hand caressing her face, the longing look in his eyes, she wanted all of it.

_I can’t._ She buried her face in her hands.  _It has to be Minthe. It can’t be me. I can’t._

As she cried out her sorrows, she failed to notice two, mischievous imps sneaking up behind her, and with a swift whack to the head, she was seeing black.

….

_Oy, what a mess._ Hades rubbed his temples and groaned.

One minute, he was chatting with Persephone, and the next, she was seducing him. He couldn’t tell what had come over her. She was in her own little world, not listening to a word he said, but there was no reason for him to pass up such a perfect opportunity. Except he only managed to strike out again, and now he was alone with a furious nymph.

“So am I gonna get an explanation or what?” Minthe said.

“Look, babe, it’s not what you think.” Hades smiled and placed a hand under her chin.

“I know what I saw.” She swatted his hand away. “And here I thought ya changed. It’s just like when ya had that slave girl lurkin’ ‘round. What’s next? Ya gonna tell me you’re still obsessed with Olympus?”

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I guess this is gonna make what I’m about to say a whole lot easier.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What’cha mean?”

Hades sat down on his throne and clasped his fingers together. “I’m sure you wanna know why I called you down here?”

“Hopefully for an apology.” Minthe walked toward him, her light green, ringlet hair bouncing with each step. “Criminy, I don’t get ya’ll men. Ya visit my grove, sayin’ ya want me back, and then I catch ya with that healer. Now, ya wanna act like I was born yesterday? I demand an explanation, Hades, so ya better start–”

Hades put a finger over her lips. “If you stop yappin’, I’ll tell you. It seems like you're not achievin’ the job I've brought you here to do, so I'm afraid our relationship is over.”

“Pardon me?” She furrowed her brow. “Job? What you talkin’ ‘bout, Pumpkin? Ya told me ya desired a queen. I thought ya wanted me back?”

“Yeah, but I never specified it'd be you. I already have another queen in mind, and it looks like the make her jealous approach isn't gonna work.” He ran a hand through his hair.  _Though apparently somethin’ worked. I need to find Kore once I get rid of this pain in the neck._

"Another queen?" She glared at him. "Ya mean that healer? Why her? What she got that I don't?"

“Everythin’.” Hades watched her eyes widened with shock, and he couldn't help but chuckle. “I honestly can't believe what I was thinkin’. Like she’d actually be jealous of you.”

"Let me get this straight–” Minthe folded her arms. "Ya wanted me back, so ya could lure in some other woman? What’cha ya take me for, ya fuckin’ sleaze!"

She slapped him across the face, and Hades was still for a moment, stunned by the sudden action. Minthe glared at him, her hands on her hips. Rubbing his face, he took a deep breath and let out a small laugh.

"You know, babe, that naivety of yours never ceases to amaze me. I mean it's the only explanation. After all, why else would a small, insignificant nymph like you think you were on the same level as a GOD!" He stood, his flames bursting out all around him.

She fell back on the floor and cowered away from him. "I only meant that….”

"What?" He scowled at her. "That after abandonin’ me durin’ the uprisin’, you expect me to give you special treatment! Well, you can forget it, you had your chance!"

She trembled. “I’m sorry, but ya left me no choice. Your plans to conquer Mt. Olympus woulda invoked Zeus' wrath.”

"And your fear of him was more important than your love for me?" He seethed. "Get out."

"What?" she said.

"Get out! Now!" He raised his arms, ready to blast her out of the throne room if he had to.

Minthe quickly stood and fled from the room, not even wasting time to shut the door behind her. Hades calmed himself before returning to his throne to sit down. Materializing a scroll in his hand, he unraveled it and glanced over his checklist.

“Let's see…. Using the direct approach? Immediate rejection. Gifts? Thankful, but she didn’t seem to care that much. Pretendin’ to be aloof? No reaction. Makin’ her laugh? Successful. She definitely seems down most of the time, but no real results. Givin’ her a garden? Made her happy. Making her jealous? Failure. Doin’ absolutely nothin’? Suddenly she’s all over me before runnin’ away like she did somethin’ wrong.” Hades tossed the scroll away. “Oy, women. I don’t get it.”

….

Persephone opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She felt like she was being dragged, and when she looked up, she saw Pain and Panic pulling her by her hands in some random direction.

“What are you idiots doing? Let me go!" She dissipated into flower petals and reappeared a few feet away from the imps. "And where did you drag me to?"

The area was filled with a red haze, and she could hear the cries and screams of the souls.

Panic flew up and met her face to face. "To the outskirts of Tartarus. We're gonna get you to talk whether you like it or not."

“This again?” She folded her arms and scoffed. “Do you two ever change your tune?”

“We know there’s something wrong with you.” Pain narrowed his eyes. “You told the boss that you kill mortals for your experiments, but we saw you eating them.”

Panic pointed at her. “Yeah, what are yo–”

The imps were ensnared by Persephone’s vines, and she laughed while they struggled in vain. Her eyes turned red, and she spoke in a low growl.

“This is the last time you two meddle in my business,” she said.

Persephone vanished with the imps and reappeared beside the Lethe: The Pool of Forgetfulness. Tossing Pain and Panic inside, she watched them splash around until their bodies went still. They floated aimlessly along the surface of the pool, their eyes glazed over.

“That should take care of them.” Persephone walked away. “Now for some damage control.”

….

_I can't believe him!_ Minthe sat at the bottom of the steps while she waited for Charon. _All ‘cause of that stupid healer._ _I'll show him what for._

She spotted Persephone running along the shore on the other side of the river. The goddess looked frantic, like she was in pain.

“Hey!” Minthe said.

Persephone glanced across the river briefly before continuing on her way.

Minthe stood. "Don't ignore me!"

Charon arrived at the dock and looked at the nymph expectantly. She rushed over and hopped into the boat, almost losing her balance in the process, but she managed to steady herself and pointed across the river.

“Drop me off by the healer,” she said.

He shook his head. "Lord Hades told me to lead you out of the Underworld. You're no longer welcome here."

"I don't care what he said." She stomped her foot. "Take me over to the healer now!"

Charon closed his empty eye sockets and rowed in the direction of the exit. Growling, Minthe jumped out of the boat and splashed into the Styx. The souls swarmed her and started to drag her under.

"Get off me, ya disgustin’ slime balls!” She scowled. “I ain’t one of ya! How dare ya touch me!"

Minthe pushed and swatted the souls away from her, ignoring the river's effect on her body. Her skin slowly wilted, and her hair turned brown and brittle. The souls pulled her under, and she swung her arms wildly, trying to reach the surface.

A long, thick vine pierced through the water and wrapped around her. It pulled her out and dropped her in front of Persephone on the shore. Minthe coughed out water while she cursed under her breath, and her appearance returned to its normal, youthful shape. Charon rowed the boat over to them.

"It's okay, Charon.” Persephone held up her hand. “I’ll make sure she gets home."

Charon sighed. "Very well. But if Lord Hades asks, I did my job."

She gave him a short nod. "Certainly."

Charon changed the course of his boat to follow the natural current away from the palace and left. Minthe stood up, but when she tried to walk, her shaky legs made her fall on her knees.

Resting her hands against her hips, Persephone shook her head. "What do you want?"

She lifted her head, her hair whipping out of her face. “Hades, that's what! If you're gonna ruin it for me, then I'm gonna return the favor!"

“Listen–” Persephone said. “What you saw earlier was a mistake.”

“Damn right it was a mistake.” Minthe stood and dusted herself off. “Now someone’s gotta pay.”

“Hold on a second, I didn’t mean for that to happen. We were, uh–” She glanced away. “Drinking, yeah. It was a minor slip up.”

“Minor?” Minthe threw her arms in the air. “Ha! You can play innocent all ya want, hussy, but I know the truth. It's always the stupid girls who get everythin’.”

“Look, I’m sorry. Okay?” Persephone sighed. “That wasn’t supposed to happen, and I don’t know what Hades said to you, but  _I_ didn’t mean any harm. However, I understand that you’re upset, and you’re free to think whatever you want about me. Anyway, I need to go. I’m not feeling so well.” 

Persephone walked away and headed into her garden.

“Do ya take me for a fool?” Minthe followed her. “If ya don't stay away from Hades, I'm gonna tell Demeter where her precious daughter’s been all this time.”

Persephone stopped in her tracks, and she turned her head slightly. "Excuse me?"

“I knew ya looked familiar." Minthe walked over to her. “Just couldn't pinpoint it. Banished from Mt. Olympus, how pathetic could ya get?"

Persephone narrowed her eyes. "Look, I have no desire to fight, but if you meddle in my affairs–”

Minthe tried to slap her, but Persephone ducked and pulled her arm behind her back. Taking out a knife, Persephone pressed it against the nymph's neck.

“Get a grip. We don’t need to do this,” she said.

Minthe kicked her in the face and turned around, her fists raised. "Ya might as well kill me ‘cause I ain’t stoppin’ otherwise.”

Persephone wiped her face, but before she could say anything, Minthe lunged at her. She pulled at the goddess’ hair, but Persephone grabbed Minthe's wrist and pushed her off. Minthe landed on the ground, a clump of Persephone's hair in her hand.

"Enough!" Persephone threw her hands to her sides, and her aura fluctuated, knocking the nymph back.

A large vine sprouted underneath Minthe and wrapped around her body. It constricted around her until all she could do was gasp for air.

“I understand that you’re angry, but I will not tolerate your violence. You’re behavior is deplorable, so I’m warning you.” Waving her hand, Persephone loosened the vine. “Stand down.”

Minthe spat at her. “No! If I can’t have my happy endin’, no one will!”

Sighing, Persephone snapped her fingers and made the vine disappear. Minthe landed on the ground with a rough thud and coughed, trying to catch her breath.

“This is your last chance. Go home, Minthe.” Persephone walked away.

Screaming, Minthe charged at her and leapt onto her back. Persephone lost her balance and fell, her forehead colliding with the narrower edge of a large rock. A tremor surged through her skull, and she rolled off to the side, her vision blacking out.

Minthe climbed off of her and smirked. “Serves ya right.”

Persephone lay still on the ground, her face turned away. Kneeling down, Minthe grabbed her by the hair and forced the goddess to look at her. Persephone's eyes were hollow and unfocused, and her mouth was slightly ajar with a small trail of drool trickling down her chin.

"Stay away from Hades, or I'll follow through with my threat." Minthe brought her face closer to hers. "Do I make myself clear?"

The pupils in Persephone's eyes dilated, a loud hiss erupting from her lips. She lunged at Minthe and bit down on her ear, her teeth piercing and pulling away at Minthe's skin.

"Get off me!" Minthe felt Persephone's hands grip roughly onto her shoulders. "Get off me!"

She struggled to push Persephone off of herself, but her hand got too close to the goddess' mouth, allowing Persephone bite it.

"Aaaaah! Stop! No!" Minthe slapped her across the face.

Persephone let out a haggard gasp and fell back while Minthe scrambled to get away. Shakily raising her hand, she saw that her thumb was missing, and feeling a painful sting in her head, Minthe touched her ear. Half of it had been bitten off. Whimpering, she stared at the goddess, whose hollow eyes met hers. Persephone hissed again and slowly crawled over to the nymph. Minthe turned around and tried to run out of the garden, but was met with a barrier.

“What? Where’d this come from?” Hearing Persephone get closer, she cried, "Someone help!"

Minthe banged against the barrier, but it repelled her, sending her flying a few feet away. She landed on the ground, her back skidding across the dirt. Groaning, she slowly sat up, and she saw Persephone stalk toward her.

"No.” She shook her head. "No!"

Minthe sprung to her feet and darted deeper into the garden. She ran as fast as her body would allow, her skin and dress getting scraped and torn by stray branches. Her foot got entangled in a vine, and she tripped, crashing onto the ground. Whimpering, she used her better hand and yanked herself free.

She glanced around, but there was no sign of Persephone anywhere. All she could see was thick foliage and mist, and now it was so quiet that all she could hear were souls howling in the distance. She coughed and blinked a few times, her sight becoming blurry.

_I’m trapped. And what's wrong with her? She attacked me like some… some monster._ Minthe's gaze shifted to every dark corner before crying, her voice weak and shaky, “Hades… imps… someone… help me. Please.”

She retreated until her body bumped into something solid. Gasping, she reached behind her and realized it was a rocky wall. She sighed and slowly relaxed until she felt something drop on her shoulder. Turning, her eyes widened.

It was a slimy, skeletal hand with pieces of rotten skin hanging off of it. She looked up and screamed. There was pile of dead bodies sitting on top of the rock wall. They were all rotten with most of the skin picked clean off. Streams of smoke surrounded the pile and seemed to be blocking the smell.

"What?" Minthe tried to scream again, but her voice failed her.

Moaning echoed around her, and she felt her heart stop. Something wet dripped onto her forehead, making her look up, and she was met with two, red eyes leering down at her.

"No.” Tears spilled down her cheeks. The moaning and hissing grew louder, and the last thing she saw were those glowing eyes getting closer. "HADES!"


	5. Tea Time

Hades slouched on his armrest, his head propped up against his hand. He sighed and glanced at the blue flowers that adorned the ceiling. Now that Minthe was out of his flame, what was he going to do about his Persephone conundrum?

“I should talk to her at least. Clear things up. Hopefully, she’ll want to givin’ how embarrassed she was,” he said.

He left the palace and made his way to her garden. Reaching the entrance, he tried to go inside, but he was pushed back by a barrier. He placed his hand on it and could feel Persephone’s power surging through it. It was obvious she didn’t want anyone getting in or out.

“But why?” He furrowed his brow. “Kore, babe, you in there?”

Hades was met with silence. It was possible that Persephone didn’t hear him or was purposely ignoring him, but he noticed a trail of blood on the grass. He scanned the surrounding area and deduced that a fight had taken place.

_Maybe she caught a few more test subjects? Still, it wouldn’t hurt to check up on her to be sure._ He glanced the barrier over.  _It’s strong, but I should be able to break through._

Hades struck the barrier with a blast of his own divine energy, but instead of fading, it changed to glass. He stared at his reflection before the barrier returned to its translucent form.

“Strange.” Narrowing his eyes, he saw that he only made a hole in the barrier that was big enough for him to fit through. “Geez Louise, she’s much stronger than she appears.”

Hades stepped through the hole, but before he could examine the garden further, a high-pitched scream echoed through the air. The way it vibrated off of the cavern walls made it sound like it was coming from behind him, and quickly turning around, he only saw the Styx.

“Kore?” Hearing nothing, he shrugged. “Probably just another soul screamin’ for help.”

Returning his attention forward, Hades paused. The garden was gone, and in its place was a dark, empty field surrounded by rotting trees. He took a few steps back and glanced behind him. The Styx, along with the rest of the Underworld, had disappeared as well, and where the barrier stood was a solid wall of rock.

“What the–” Hades continued to look around.  _The atmosphere seems the same, but this can’t be the Underworld. I know that place like the back of my flame._

The real question was how did Persephone’s garden and the Underworld vanish before his very eyes? Did he accidentally teleport when he tampered with the barrier? Hades willed himself to return home, but nothing happened. He tried again, and he was still in the same spot.

“Why can’t I go back?” He sighed. “Guess I’ll explore a little.”

Hades made his way through the empty field. It was silent with no sign of life anywhere, and the sky was dark, almost ominous. Reaching the forest, he heard cawing and glanced to the right. There was a flock of crows pecking a corpse at the base of a tree.

“Bad day for that guy,” he said.

When he turned to leave, the crows flew over to him and tried to peck at his arms and face. Raising his hand, he blasted them away with a fireball, and the crows dropped to the ground, the flames eating away at their flesh.

“Well, that was annoyin’.” He continued on his way.

Every now and then, the wind blew through the trees, sounding like a faint howl. Glancing around, he noticed there were figures lurking in the shadows. Their movements were slow to the point of being stiff, and they were coming toward him.

Furrowing his brow, he backed away, but hearing a raspy, breathing sound behind him, he turned around. A corpse lunged at him and latched onto his arm. It tried to bite him, but instead of breaking skin, the corpse’s teeth shattered and fell out of its mouth.

“Get off me, ya stiff.” Hades jerked his arm, knocking the corpse on the ground.

It tried to stand, but he placed his foot on it chest, allowing himself a better look. Milky, hollow eyes, pale skin covered with dried blood, missing chunks of flesh, and clothes that seemed like they hadn’t been changed in months.

_Definitely undead, but why are the dead walkin’ out in the above world like this?_ He incinerated the corpse.

“Damn, they’re everywhere!”

An ear-deafening bang rang through the air, and Hades turned around to see another corpse fall to the ground. He narrowed his eyes in the direction of the voice and spotted a woman. She fired her handgun at the corpses, taking them out one by one with precise head shots.

Hades watched her with intrigue.  _Where have I seen that weapon before?_

A sudden memory flashed into his mind. He heard children’s laughter and shots firing off. However, the vision was blurry, and he couldn’t make out who was who. Shaking his head, he snapped himself out of his daze and looked at the woman. As a god, he could understand all dialects, and realizing she wasn’t greek, he swapped to her mother-tongue.

“Well, aren’t you quick on your feet?” he said.

The woman paused before turning around, and she gasped at the sight of him. She raised her handgun, ready to shoot.

“Hey, take it easy, babe.” He smiled.

“You… you can talk?” She stepped back, her handgun still aimed at him. “What are you?”

Hades glanced the woman up and down. Her blue eyes glared at him with suspicion, and her auburn hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, allowing him to take in every detail of her face. Her fair skin was soiled with sweat and dirt, but what stood out the most was her attire. It was different to what Grecian women wore, but he could’ve sworn he’d seen this type of style before.

_The tough girl look doesn’t flatter her, but at least it shows off her legs really well._ He grinned, admiring the shape of her bare legs.

The woman grazed her finger over the trigger and fired a warning shot near his feet. “Answer the question.”

“Listen, babe, you’re not in the position to make demands, so drop it right now before you end up like them.” His skin tinged orange, and he gestured to the corpses.

“Forget it. I’m not backing down to a creepy bio-weapon like you,” she said.

“Bio-what?” Hades raised an eyebrow. “I’m a god. Name’s Hades, Lord of the Dead.”

He formed two fireballs in his hands, and her eyes widened. He watched her gaze search around them, trying to conjure a plan, but when she couldn’t, she sighed and held up her hands in surrender.

“Alright, you win.” She released her handgun, letting it fall.

Hades relaxed, his hands extinguishing, but before he could continue the conversation, the woman dropped down and caught her gun a second before it hit the ground. Lying on her side, she fired several bullets at him, but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_So she’s a clever mortal. This’ll be fun._ He watched the woman scramble to her feet from his hidden vantage point.

“What?” She slowly paced the area, her handgun at the ready. “How did…?”

Once the woman’s back was turned to him, Hades snapped his fingers, and she rose into the air. Two, smoky rings formed around her torso and legs, trying her down. Screaming, she struggled in her binds and dropped her handgun on the grass.

Teleporting next to her, Hades picked up the handgun and tossed it in his hand. “Now, babe, how about we start over, and you give me the respect I deserve by tellin’ me your name?”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned. She tried to shrug him off, but he held her in place.

She groaned. “I’m Claire Redfield.”

Hades tapped his chin while glancing her over once more. “Hmm, I think I’ll call you,  _Little Red_ . You like that, don’t you, babe? Of course you do. And I’ll make a deal with you. Promise to trust me, and I’ll let you have your weapon back.”

He dangled the handgun in front of her, making Claire glare at him. However, he knew she was aware that her resistance was futile and watched her lower her head in defeat.

“Fine,” she said.

Hades snapped his fingers, releasing Claire before giving her the handgun. “See how easy that was, Little Red? Now how about explainin’ what’s goin’ on around here?”

She furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“Hey, one minute I was walkin’ through the Underworld, and the next, I end up here.” He gestured to the forest around them. “Now the dead are roamin’ the realm of the livin’, and–”

A dull, moaning sound filled the air, and Hades and Claire turned to see a horde of corpses shuffling their way. She started popping heads, splattering the corpses’ brains everywhere, but he merely observed, unnerved by the threat.

_Claire’s definitely a skilled fighter._ He folded his arms. _Once I get this situation sorted out, I think I could make good use of her._

Claire glanced back. “What are you standing around for? Help me!”

He scoffed. “I guess I could. You may want to duck.”

Seeing his hands, she gasped and crouched down. Hades shot a wave of fire that engulfed the corpses until they were reduced to smoldering piles of ash.

He grinned. “Bada boom.”

“I don’t believe this.” Claire shook her head.

He rolled his eyes. “What part of _I’m a god_ didn’t you understand?”

She put a hand to her forehead. “But there’s no–”

Moaning echoed in the distance.

“There’s more of them.” She pointed her handgun at Hades and slowly retreated from him. “Look, I don’t know or care what you are, but I need to get out of here.”

He watched her run in the opposite direction and frowned.  _Not so fast. I’m not done with you yet._

Hades teleported in front of her, stopping Claire in her tracks. She glared at him and tried to step around him, but he continued to block her path.

“Come on, what gives?” She groaned. “Move!”

He chuckled and waved a finger at her. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, Little Red, I don’t think you understood me earlier. I still don’t know where I am, and I–” Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pinched her cheek with his free hand. “Have chosen you to be my personal tour guide. Where you go, I go. Got the concept?”

Claire stared at him before shifting her gaze to the corpses lurking closer. “Fine, but we can’t stay here.”

“Why not?” He shrugged. “I can take care of any interruptions.”

She pulled away from him and narrowed her eyes. “Well, I don’t feel safe here, so if you want answers, you’d better keep up.”

Hades let Claire take the lead before following her. “After you.”

….

_Wha… what happened?_ Persephone groaned. “Ugh, it hurts.”

She lifted her body and realized she was lying on the ground. Lifting her head slightly, she felt a sharp pain and clutched her forehead. She folded into a fetal position, and taking a deep breath, she felt the pain subside. Once she found her strength, she sat up.

“Ooh, the nerve of that nymph. If I ever get my hands on her, I’ll–” Glancing around, she furrowed her brow. “Damn, I must’ve run above ground.”

_“We know there's something wrong with you.”_

Persephone looked in the direction of the voice but saw no one.

_“Hades is too blind to see it.”_

_That sounds like Pain and Panic._ She stood up. “Are you two at it again? Next time I’ll throw you both into the flesh eating pool! I promise!”

Persephone noticed a rabbit sitting on a branch a few feet away from her. The rabbit had magenta colored fur and stared up at her with narrowed, yellow eyes.

“Your disguises can't fool me, Pain!” She tried to grab him, but he hopped out of the way. “Get back here!”

She chased him through the forest, ignoring the branches that tore at her dress. She found herself in a small clearing, and she saw Pain waiting for her behind a large pile of leaves.

“There you are, you stupid imp.” She stomped over to him. “Just who do you think you–”

The moment her foot touched the pile, she fell straight through the leaves and plummeted into a dark pit. She screamed, stray leaves falling all around her, and the hole slowly shrunk closed, trapping her within the dark abyss.

_Is this a trick?_ Persephone prepared herself for some kind of impact, but it never came.  _How deep is this hole?_

_“You know, babe, curiosity killed the cat.”_

“Hades?” She searched the darkness, but she didn’t see him.

_“One thing you'll learn, Sephy, is that as the King of the Gods, I always get what I want.”_

“Zeus?” She cringed. “Where are you? Show yourself!”

“ _It doesn't matter what you want, you are my daughter, and you shall respect and obey me in the way I deserve!_ ”

“Oh, you're my mother now?” Persephone glared at the black abyss surrounding her. “Enough with your games!”

“ _Fret no more, child,_

_But listen well,_

_Lest you desire to fail.”_

Three old, grainy voices echoed around Persephone, but there was still no face to put to them.

_Fail? What are they talking about?_ She frowned. “Alright, have it your way. I'm listening.”

A small orb of light appeared and circled around her before stopping in front of her face. The light faded, revealing an eyeball. Focusing on her, the eye went blood-shot, and the pupil narrowed into a slit. The whole eye increased in size until it was looming over her.

“ _Two worlds will collide,_

_And you must pick a side.”_

Multiple floating eyes came forth from the darkness. They were different sizes and colors, and all of them stared at Persephone while she continued to fall.

“ _For your soul and body have split,_

_But to which will you submit?”_

Persephone covered her face with her hands.  _What's going on? What is all of this?_

“ _The goddess or the monster?_

_Your journey shall reveal the answer._

_Now venture forth, child;_

_Your path has been set._

_The card you hold is wild,_

_Choose wisely and don't forget.”_

The eyes circling Persephone faded away, and she landed on something solid. Looking down, she saw that it was a wood floor. However, the floor was only visible in the spot she was sitting on. The dark abyss stretched on beyond her sight with no sign of escape, and without the voices, the area fell into a deadly silence.

“Hello? He–llo! Voices, are you there?” She glanced around and shivered. “Okay, this is starting to get weird. At least I've stopped falling, but where am I?”

A tiny flame appeared a few feet away from her. Floating in the air, it softly crackled in the silence.

_Where did that come from?_ Standing up, Persephone reached out for the flame, but it moved away from her. “Hey, come back.”

The flame stopped and flew over to her. It hopped back and forth, swirled around her, and then returned to its original spot.

“Oh, I see. You want me to follow you.” She took a step forward before pausing.  _Wait, why am I talking to a fireball? I’m really losing it._

The flame bounced away, revealing new spots of light on the floor. Persephone followed it, but she tripped on the abrupt edge. She waved her arms backward, trying to regain her balance, and fell back on her behind.

She sighed. “Guess I’ll have to try a different way.”

Persephone dissipated into a flurry of flowers petals and followed the flame. It wasn’t long until she reached a large door, and she saw the flame disperse in front of it.

_This must be what it wanted to show me._ Returning to her normal form, she looked at the door and gasped. “Charon?”

His skeletal body was embedded into the door, and he seemed to be asleep.

“Charon?” Persephone placed a hand on his jaw. “Are you alright?”

His head moved slightly. “I would be if you stopped touching me.”

She drew her hand back. “Sorry. How did you get stuck like this?”

“I’ve always been here.” He narrowed his eye sockets. “Maybe you weren't paying attention.”

She frowned. “What's going on? Are we even in the Underworld anymore?”

“Why don't you see for yourself?” Charon closed his eye sockets.

The door slowly cracked open, allowing Persephone to peer inside. It was a big, dark room, and the only thing she could make out was a long table sitting in the center.

“Well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise?”

_It can’t be._ Eyes widening, she looked in the direction of the voice and saw a figure sitting at the far opposite end of the table.

Persephone felt an unknown force pull her into the room, and the door slammed behind her. A set of candles that were sitting in the middle of the table lit a flame, illuminating the small spot with an orange glow, and with the extra lighting, she could tell it was a man. Her heart skipped a beat, and she took a step back.

The man looked at her. His black, leather suit blended most of his body into the shadows, and made his pale skin and blond hair give him a ghost-like appearance. Persephone couldn't see his eyes, for he was wearing a pair of sunglasses. However, it still felt like his gaze was piercing through hers and right into her soul.

“Wesker? How are you–” Her lip trembled, her voice barely above a whisper. “What are you doing here?”

“Interesting. After so many tests, you could barely speak.” He clasped his gloved hands together. “You've made progress, and it's quite fortunate that you've returned to me.”

“You wish. I'll never go back to you.” She glared at him. “Not after what you did to me, you monster!”

Wesker swooped over to Persephone and grabbed her by the neck, slamming her into the wall behind her. Letting out a loud gasp, she struggled against his grip, but she couldn’t pry his hand off. She swiped at his face, knocking his glasses to the floor, and found herself staring into two yellowish-red slit eyes.

He frowned. “I’m using all of my strength, and yet I cannot feel your flesh and bones crushing under my grip.”

With his free hand, Wesker took out a knife and brought it to her face. He pressed it into her right cheek, but the blade merely bent until it snapped in half.

“Your skin is impenetrable, and your body has retained a human shape without any deformities. One could be fooled to think you were still alive. How is this?” he said.

Persephone pulled at his wrist. "I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Have you forgotten that I created you?” He lifted her off of the floor. “You had as many flaws as your predecessors. Now what has caused this change in you?”

"Ambrosia,” she choked out. “I was given ambrosia.”

“The food of the gods?” He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. “Who gave it to you?”

“My mother. I returned to her after I escaped you,” she said.

“So Galenia was right.” He nodded to himself. “It appears restoring your divinity has stabilized the effects of the viruses.”

Wesker released her, and Persephone dropped to the floor. She put a hand to her neck, easing her sore skin, and watched him with weary eyes.

He made a few steps toward the table and paused. “I could have left you to rot, but I saved you.”

“You've corrupted me." Persephone brought herself to her knees. “I can't touch anyone. I can't be near anyone without wanting to kill them.”

“Murder? Is that all that upsets you?” He let out a dry laugh. “Don't you realize what you have? You are stronger, faster, and more agile. All of your senses have been heightened.”

She lowered her head.  _But at what price? What’s the use of having these abilities if I can’t live?_

Wesker stood behind her. “You are aware that this is a one in a million chance? You were born with the right blood type. I'm sure you remember the usual fate when someone comes in contact with one of the viruses.”

She closed her eyes.

“Instead of mourning your death, you should celebrate your birth. Or rather un-birth.” He pulled some of her hair to the side.

On the very back, where her neck and shoulder met was a mark that read:  _T-201_ .

A tiny smile graced Wesker’s lips. “You are Persephone: Destroyer of Light. The strongest Tyrant to date.”

Persephone turned away from him.

“And now there is only one step left.” He grabbed her arm. “I need a sample of your blood.”

She yanked herself out of his grip. “What?”

“Do not believe I created you for the purpose of being a Good Samaritan.” Wesker picked up his sunglasses and put them back on. “It would be rather unfitting to have an experiment that’s stronger than I am. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“What do you mean?” Persephone shied away from him.

“You have bonded with the viruses, and combined with your divinity, show promise to achieve a level of power unknown to the world.” He snatched her by the straps of her dress and pulled her close to him. “A power that should be mine.”

His face was inches from hers, and she trembled in his hold.

Wesker smirked. “And you’re going to give it to me.”

Overcoming her fear, she pushed him away. “You can’t make me do anything. I'm not the same little girl you found in the gutter.”

He frowned, but didn’t retaliate. “Perhaps not, but where will you go? I bet you don’t even know where you are right now.”

Persephone examined the room. The only way out was the door she came through, but it lead to the mysterious, dark abyss that brought her here in the first place. But why and how did it do so? And why was she confronting Wesker now after escaping him for decades?

She sighed. “Fine. Where are we exactly?”

Wesker nodded and returned to his seat. “I suggest you sit down.”

She hesitated, but realizing there was no way out of this, sat opposite from him. She watched him type something into his communication device, and if she wasn’t so shaken up, she would have laughed. It had been a very long time since she had seen modern technology.

_Does this mean I'm in the future?_ She lowered her gaze to the floor.  _How did I manage to travel back, or forward, I guess?_

“Our transportation will be here in ten minutes, and to answer your question–” Wesker knitted his brow. “We’re inside of the Arklay Mansion within the Mountains. However, I would advise against any rash actions. What lies outside this room is less than friendly.”

Persephone gasped. "The Mountains? That means we're in Raccoon City, but I thought–”

“Yes. This is a curious situation, isn't it? However, it's also a chance of opportunity, specifically for you.” Wesker clasped his hands together. “I'm curious to see how strong you really are. You will aid me in my plans. If you're successful, you'll live, but if not, your demise will be of your own doing.”

“Never.” Persephone stood and glared at him. “I’d rather die again than collaborate with you.”

Wesker frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that, but don't be naïve enough to think that this will earn your freedom.”

_Now that I know where I am, I should be able survive on my own._ She snapped her fingers. “Try and stop me.”

Vines shot out from the floor. They wrapped around Wesker's body and hung him in the air. He tried to rip them off, but as he did, more vines sprouted from the damaged ones. They tangled around his arms and pinned him down. Wesker lurched forward, the vines snapping from his immense speed, but she blocked him with a barrier. He bounced off of it and slammed into the far back wall.

Persephone ran for the door, but when she opened it, she was met with a horde of zombies instead of the endless abyss. She screamed when they grabbed her arms and dragged her out into a long, dark hallway. The zombies' teeth and nails couldn't penetrate her skin, but their mere presence was enough to make her heart race. She vanished in a flurry of flower petals and reappeared a few feet away from the horde before using her vines to hold them at bay. 

_I have to get out of this mansion before Wesker catches me._ She ran as fast as her feet would allow. _Maybe there's a window or balcony I can escape from?_

She turned several corners only to run into more zombies and pushed them away from her. One of them managed to get its hands tangled in her hair, but she dissipated again and floated down the hall until she came across a large window. Reforming herself, she looked outside and saw she was on the second floor.

Getting a running start, Persephone jumped through the window and roughly landed into the vast courtyard below. Shards of glass fell around her, and she groaned while forcing herself to stand. The courtyard looked like a creepy graveyard, and the night sky made the atmosphere even spookier.

She examined the yard, hoping to spot a path.  _There has to be some place for me to hide._

She rushed through the courtyard, ignoring the zombies that tried to attack her, and it wasn't long before she reached the forest. In the distance, she heard howling and felt her veins run cold. Growling soon followed, and it slowly grew louder. Stepping deeper into the forest, she heard multiple footsteps approach her, and before she could take another step, a pack of dogs stepped out from the shadows and surrounded her. Their flesh was ripped and bloody, and their eyes were glazed over.

_No… please…._ Persephone froze in place. “Nice doggies. You don't want to eat me. Please, don’t.”

The dogs pounced at her, but she managed to dodge them and ran deeper into the forest. One of the dogs caught up to her and clamped its mouth on her foot. She tripped and fell over, allowing the rest of the pack to gang up on her.

Screaming, she shot out vines in every direction and ripped the dogs away, roughly tossing them into nearby trees and rocks. She kicked the last dog off, but it managed to take her sandal with it. Fading into flower petals, she fled from the area.

_Hopefully they'll lose my trail._ She came across a small cave at the base of a hill.  _Maybe I can rest there._

Persephone reformed herself and explored the cave. It was dark and covered with moss, but she didn't see anything dangerous lurking within it. She slumped down to the ground and hugged her arms around her knees.

 _I don't understand. How did I get here, and how am I going to get back to the Underworld?_ She closed her eyes. _I'll worry about that later. For now, I have to avoid Wesker and find help._


	6. Divine Nonsense

Hades followed Claire through the forest. He watched her examine their surroundings for anything unexpected, and every now and then, she'd glance back at him with narrowed eyes.

_The pathetic life of a mortal. Always lookin’ over their shoulder in fear of their final demise._ He shook his head.  _I don't know how they survive through it._

Claire pointed ahead toward what seemed to be an abandoned house. “We should be safe here.”

He sighed. “So d’ya mind tellin’ me where I am now?”

She put a finger to her lips before opening the door and checking inside. Seeing the coast was clear, she motioned for Hades to follow her, and they stepped into the entryway. She checked the door on the right, and it led into the kitchen. She searched for a switch, and with a click, the lights above flickered on. Hades leaned against the wall and examined the room. It was fairly small and cluttered with dust and cobwebs.

Claire moved to the other side of the room, allowing the round table in the center to serve as a barrier between them, and she pointed her handgun at him. “Enough of your games. Who are you really, and what do you want with me?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure you wanna try that again, babe?”

She hesitated to answer, her arms dropping slightly. Looking away, she bit her lip before groaning in frustration and returning to her defensive stance.

“I’ll chance it.” She stepped back. “How can I not think you're one of them?”

He rolled his eyes. “Hey, I told you before. I'm a–”

“Yeah, I know. A god.” She glared at him. “That's what all the fanatics from Umbrella say.”

Hades’ hair rippled and spread along the rest of his body. This situation was aggravating to say the least. All he wanted was information, and this mortal was finding every way to make it difficult.

“Look, you little–” He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before forcing a smile. “I’m the Lord of the Underworld. You've heard of me, haven't you, Little Red? Most mortals have, which is why they're too afraid to speak my name.”

Claire furrowed her brow.

“Still not clear yet? How about Zeus and Poseidon?” He frowned. “They're the more popular sons of Cronus.”

“Well, sure. I've heard of them like most people who've gone to school. My guess would be that you're some nutso who's convinced himself he's a mythological god, and you conducted a bunch of experiments to turn yourself into him.” She glanced him up and down with a sneer. “Though, it looks like you over did it, buddy. I don’t recall Hades looking like a fire demon from hell.”

Hades gave a deep sigh while slapping his hand to his forehead. “Okay, Little Red, let's try it this way. If I really was one of those Bio-whatevers, would I able to do this?”

She watched him create a fireball in his hand and nodded. “Yes, actually.”

“Right….” He teleported from his spot by the wall and reappeared behind her. “How about this?”

She turned around and retreated away from him. “Uh, I… I've seen at least one person do that.”

“Really, only one? I must be a special case then.” He snapped his fingers, and her handgun vanished. “Still confused?”

She ran behind the table. “Alright, stop it. You're freaking me out!”

“Why? You were so confident a second ago. I mean, come on, is bein’ a god really that hard to believe? In fact–” He placed a hand to his chin and looked her up and down with hooded eyes. “That outfit is nice and all, but it's way too filthy from you runnin’ around outside. Let's put you in somethin’ more suitable for my presence.”

Waving his hand, colorful swirls circled around Claire, and in a flash, she was wearing a red, Grecian dress. It fit rather tight and was pinned up with one strap across her right shoulder. Her ponytail had been undone, and her hair now rested down to her mid-back.

“Oh yeah.” Hades let out a throaty chuckle and smirked. “Much better.”

She gasped, her gaze shifting from herself to Hades. “I… you… how did… how’d you do that?”

He pointed his finger at Claire, forcing her to speak with his voice.

“Geez Louise, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm a god, not a hard concept to follow. Think you'd connect the dots by now. You must not be the brightest one, Little Red. Of course, you mortals set your standards pretty low to begin with.” She clamped her hands over her mouth and stared at him.

“Enough evidence for you?” He folded his arms. “Or do I gotta keep goin’?”

“No! No more.” She sat down in one of the chairs and took a deep breath. “Okay, let's say I believe you, and you really are the Greek god, Hades. Why are you here?”

“Good question, but I haven’t gotta clue.” He shrugged. “Speakin’ of, you still never answered me. Where is  _here_ , exactly?”

“We're in the Arklay Mountains just outside of Raccoon City, and you’re not in Greece anymore, Dorothy. This is the United States, which is pretty much on the other side of the world,” she said.

_United States? Raccoon City? I've heard of those places before, haven't I?_ He leaned against the wall. “Interestin’, and what did you mean earlier when you said  _mythological_ ?”

“The Greek civilizations that the mythologies of you and the other gods came from haven't been around for two thousand years or more.” She glanced toward the window that rested above the sink. “Right now, it should be 1998 A.D.”

“1998?” His eyes widened slightly. “It’s supposed to be 1279 Bronze Age.”

Claire nodded. “That would be a little over three thousand years ago.”

He let the information soak in before he groaned, his flames flaring all around him.

“Great! You know this is just perfect! I’m barely back in the game, and I end up bein’ hurtled into the future.” He rubbed his temples with his fingers. “Where's Pain and Panic when I need them?”

“But if you're a god, can't you send yourself back home?” she said.

He glanced at her. “A brilliant idea, Little Red, ‘cept I can’t. Meddlin’ with time is an ability that, unfortunately, is only afforded to certain immortals.”

“Maybe you could retrace your steps?” She stood up. “What happened before you came here?”

Hades paced back and forth across the room. “I was gonna visit Kore in her garden, but there was a barrier in the way. I broke it down somewhat, and when I went through, I appeared in this forest.”

“Kore?” Claire mulled the name over before gasping. “Wait. You mean Persephone?”

“No, I said  _Kore_ .” He rolled his eyes. “Try to keep up, babe.”

She scoffed and folded her arms. “Maybe you need to keep up. Kore is Persephone’s original name, but only her mother calls her that.”

“Persephone?” He sounded out the name, and its syllables felt familiar on his tongue, like he had recited it many times before.

He saw a vision of the little girl in the field flowers. She turned, revealing her face, but it was that of a mortal’s. Her pale skin decorated with freckles, her head crowned with wavy, dark hair, and her eyes…. They were the same innocent, blue eyes that he had become mesmerized by.

Claire noticed his dazed expression. “Is something wrong?”

_That girl. She… it can’t be a coincidence._ He stared at the ceiling. “Are you sure that Kore and Persephone are the same person?”

She nodded. “Yeah, but shouldn’t you know? She’s your wife.”

His eyes widened, and he turned to face her. “Come again?”

“You married Persephone.” She put her hands on her hips. “Why are you acting so weir–”

Hades teleported in front of Claire, and he grabbed her shoulders before she could fall. “You’re serious? She’s actually supposed to marry me?”

She grimaced at how close he was. “Duh. You two are married in the myth. Why don’t you–”

He let go of her, not caring that she dropped on the floor, and he pumped his fists in the air, blue flames bursting all around him. “Yes! Ha cha cha! Persephone’s mine!”

“Hang on, you two aren’t together yet?” She put a hand over her mouth, but he still heard her mutter, “Damn it. Why did I say that?”

_Claire seems very knowledgable about my pantheon, and bein’ this far into the future, she’d might as well be a seer._ With a grin, he helped her up from the floor and placed an arm around her shoulders. “Well, thank you for tellin’ me anyway, Little Red, and since I got you here, perhaps you could do me a little favor? Just how exactly do I win Persephone over? Come on, just a tiny hint? I’ve been tryin’ to woo her for two months, and nothin’s workin’.”

“And why would you care about wooing her?” Claire gave him a dark glare. “You’re just gonna force her anyway.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Force?”

She pulled away from him. “Persephone was minding her own business at home until you decided to abduct her into the Underworld. Then you… you raped her and forced her to be your wife.”

“Excuse me?” Hades snorted, his hands waving in front of him while he shook his head. “I’m nothin’ like my brothers or my….”

“Yeah, well that’s the myth everyone’s been told about the two of you,” she said.

“Well, obviously somethin’ got lost in translation after three thousand years.” Sighing, he glanced away. “I’d never do that to her.”

“Are you sure you’re the real Hades?” She narrowed her eyes.

“Are you sure you wanna go down that road again, Little Red?” He chuckled. “I still got plenty of parlor tricks up my sleeve, and I don’t think your sanity can handle it.”

“With some of the shit I’ve seen lately, I’m not sure how much sanity I have left.” She sat back down. “But no thanks all the same.”

_If the barrier led to the future, is Persephone around here somewhere?_ He looked at Claire. “So what else does this myth say about us?”

“Forget it. You know enough already. Although, if you want actual relationship advice–” She leaned against the table. “I suggest you listen to her. From my experience, you men seem to have an issue with that. And just do what you can to make her happy, even if it means what would make her most happy, is not being with you.”

“What kinda ridiculous advice is that?” he said.

“Think what you want, but any woman worth a real relationship is gonna want to be respected and treated like a person. Not won over like some prize.” She stood and walked over to him. “Now how about returning my belongings?”

“Speakin’ of respect–” Hades wagged his finger at her. “Is that any way to address a god? You gotta do better than that, babe.”

She sighed. “May I please have my belongings back, Hades?”

“ _Lord_ Hades.” He pinched her cheek. “And how about a smile this time?”

She rubbed her face before gritting her teeth and smiling. “May I please have my belongings back, Lord Hades?"

Snapping his fingers, her belongings appeared in the air and floated next to him. She went to grab them, but he nudged her back.

“Ah, ah, ah, I believe a thanks are in order to moi, your absolute oneness. Now whaddya say?” he said.

She resisted the urge to scream and forced the biggest smile she could muster. “Thank you, Lord Hades, your absolute oneness.”

“See that wasn't so hard, was it, Little Red?” Waving his hand, Claire's clothing, weapons, and side-pouch reappeared on her.

She gave him a look that read:  _I’d shoot you if I could get away with it,_ before checking the items in her side-pouch. “Out of curiosity,  _Lord Hades_ , is there some particular reason you decided to single me out as your personal guide?”

“You're the only livin’ mortal I've seen so far.” He smirked. “Besides, you're too much fun to mess with.”

She scoffed. “Lucky me.”

A loud crash echoed outside of the kitchen door.

She retrieved her handgun. “What was that?”

He shrugged. “Probably, just–”

The lights shut off, leaving them in darkness. Hades’ hair provided a little light, but it wasn’t enough to illuminate the whole room, not that he had a problem seeing.

Cursing under her breath, Claire walked over to the switch and flicked it on and off. “Shit. The power’s out.”

Hearing a loud creak, the two of them looked toward the door. She stepped forward while he remained in his spot, curious to see who or what had caused the disturbance. The door burst open, the hinges snapping clean off, and out from the shadows sprung, a large, green-scaled creature.

“Not today.” She shot it in the torso, knocking it down.

Hades examined the creature while it squirmed on the floor, and he raised an eyebrow. “Yeesh, what are these things?”

“Hunters.” Claire heard another crash come from outside of the kitchen. “And it sounds like there’s more of them. We have to get out of here.”

“What for?” He lit his hands ablaze. “I can get rid of them easy.”

The Hunter stood up and jumped at him with its large claws aimed at his head. He blasted it with a fireball, slamming it into the wall. Its body was scorched black, and it dropped to the floor, dead.

“See, Little Red. No big deal,” he said.

She moved back. “Yeah, except you set the room on fire.”

The sparks from his attack ignited the wall, and the sprouting flames licked their way up and onto the ceiling. Another Hunter ran into the kitchen, but Claire shot it in the shoulder before it could leap at her. It hit the wall, its skin igniting on impact, and letting out a screech, it sprung toward her.

Smoke began accumulating in the room, blurring her vision, and she misfired her shot. The Hunter’s claws were within inches of her neck, and she had no choice but to fall back against the floor to keep her head from being lopped off. Rolling out of the way of the creature’s path, her arm sliced against the debris from the broken door, and her handgun slipped into the fire.

Hades pulled Claire away a mere second before her handgun exploded from the intense heat. Her arm was soaked red with blood, and from the way she was clutching it, she must’ve hit a major artery. He carefully secured her over his shoulder, and he struck the second Hunter dead. The kitchen was now engulfed in an inferno of flames, and the foundation of the floor above was starting to cave in.

He stepped out of the way of the falling debris, and he heard Claire cough from the ashy smoke consuming the air.  _Better get her outta here before she suffocates._

He teleported outside, but just as he appeared in the forest, a third Hunter jumped in front of him. However, before he could strike it down, a gunshot rang through the air, and the Hunter’s head exploded into slime. Its headless body dropped to the ground, and he stepped back from its oozing fluids.

Narrowing his eyes, Hades saw a man step out from the safety of the brush, his magnum raised. From what he could tell of the man’s clothes, he was some kind of soldier. Two gunshots pulled Hades from his thoughts, and he realized the man had shot at his legs. The bullets phased through him as though his body were made of the same smoke that flowed at his feet. The man’s eyes widened, and while he kept his magnum raised, Hades could see him shiver with uncertainty.

“Let go of my sister, whatever you are!” The man glared at him.

“Chris?” Claire groaned and shifted against Hades’ shoulder. “Don’t hurt him. He’s my brother.”

Her brother stepped forward. “Are you alright, Claire?”

“Lord Hades, let me down. I can walk,” she said.

“Suit yourself.” Hades set her down.

Claire stumbled a little, but she managed to steady herself. Her brother took the opening and rushed in front of her. He aimed his magnum at Hades, and before she could stop him, he shot at the god’s chest.

The bullet phased through Hades again, and he looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow. “How many times are you gonna try that before you realize I’m immune to your silly, mortal toys?”

“Chris, stop.” Claire tried to push his hands down. “It’s okay. Lord Hades is an… ally, sort of.”

Her brother shook his head. “What are you talking about, Claire? Look at that thing.”

Hades’ skin tinged orange. “Excuse me. This  _thing_ has a name… Chris, wasn’t it? You seem like a somewhat smart guy, so I suggest you listen to your sister.”

Claire put a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Chris, please.”

Chris shifted his gaze between his sister and Hades before lowering his gun. “What the hell is going on?”

“It’s a bit of a stretch, but, Chris, this is Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld.” She gestured to him.

Her brother stared at him, mouth agape before double-taking at Claire. “You’re kidding, right? That… that…. Your arm! Claire, you’re bleeding!”

She looked at her right arm. “Yeah, sliced myself good in that house. Or what’s left of it at least.”

Chris reached into his side-pouch and pulled out a small canister. “Here. Take this first aid spray. I still have a spare.”

“Thanks.” She sprayed it on her arm, and the wound healed instantly.

“Not that this siblin’ reunion isn’t touchin’ and all–” Hades glanced toward Raccoon City. “But I got more important things to take care of. Why don’t you stay with your brother, babe?”

“But I thought you needed help?” Claire said.

_She’d still be useful, but I don’t need that Chris yutz taggin’ along. He gives off too much of a hero vibe._ He shrugged and grinned. “I think I can survive on my own. I mean, come on, I’m a god. What do I have to be worried about?”

“But–” She stepped forward, but her brother blocked her with his arm.

“Let it go, Claire. That thing can clearly fend for itself.” Chris glared at him.

_Memo to me: Torment the yutz before I return home._ Hades headed in the direction of the city. “See you when I see you, Little Red.”

….

A police officer wandered through the Arklay Forest, his shotgun ready and aimed for any trouble. Hearing howling in the distance, he narrowed his eyes and softened his footsteps before slowly following the sound. Soon, like he expected, he found a pack of Cerberus at the end of the path. One of the Cerberus lifted its head, its milky eyes fixating on him.

With a growl, the Cerberus charged at him, but he blasted it back with his shotgun. A second Cerberus jumped at him, and he spun and kicked it in the face before shooting it twice in the head. It whimpered and remained on the ground while the other three charged toward him.

The officer retreated while shooting at the Cerberus, but one of them managed to tackle him down. He quickly grabbed his knife and lodged it through the Cerberus’ skull. He scrambled back to his feet and retrieved a grenade from his side-pouch. Pulling out the pin, he tossed the grenade at the last two Cerberus before running and ducking out of the way. When the explosion cleared, he looked up and saw that they had been blown to bits.

He stood and dusted himself off. “I’ll never get used to this.”

The officer continued down the path. Walking past the spot the pack of Cerberus were congregating, he noticed something shiny in the grass. He picked it up and examined it.

“A woman’s shoe?” He furrowed his brow.

It was silver and seemed to be some kind of dress sandal. Strangely enough, except for a little blood splatter, it hadn’t retained any damage.

“Poor thing,” he said.

The officer investigated the area. He didn’t spot the remnants of a corpse anywhere nearby, which meant that the woman was either long gone or a… survivor.

“What do we have here?” He crouched down and examined a set of footprints in the dirt.

The left print looked like the bottom of a shoe while the right was barefoot. He checked the shape of the sandal and saw that it was for a right foot. Bringing it closer to the prints, he deduced that it was also the same size. He looked on ahead and spotted a trail leading into another part of the forest.

“Looks like she was scrambling to escape.” The officer stood and followed the trail. “Let’s see if I’m not alone out here.”

….

“Come on, keep it together.” Persephone wiped her eyes. “You just need to figure out why you’ve ended up in the future and find a way back home.”

“Hello? Is someone there?”

_A man's voice, but I don't recognize it._ Her heart skipped a beat. _Did Wesker send someone to find me?_

Staying hidden within the shadows of the cave, Persephone peered outside. There was a police officer waiting near the mouth of the cave. His green eyes searched the area in hope of someone responding to him, but she wondered how he could see at all with his brown hair hanging over the side of his face.

 _Hmm. That mortal’s not infected, and from what I can read, he has no affiliation with Wesker._ _At least on friendly terms._ She narrowed her eyes. _Huh? That’s strange…._

“Hello!” The officer looked around before sighing. “I must’ve been hearing things. I better leave in case I attracted the wrong attention.”

She saw him turn to leave. “Wait!”

He paused and faced the cave. “So it wasn’t my imagination. Are you alright, Miss? I can help get you somewhere safer.”

Persephone looked down at herself. _I don’t think he’ll take well to my goddess form._ _I’ll have to disguise myself and blend in with this time period. Raccoon City’s still around, but if there’s infected, it must be the late nineties. Should be simple enough._

She faded her immortal glow until her skin became pale and marked with a splatter of freckles. She then shrunk her height and proportions down to something more appropriate for a mortal woman, and taking a deep breath, she walked outside.

The officer stared at her, his eyes slightly widening, but becoming aware of his gaping, he straightened up and cleared his throat. “Uh, it’s nice to meet you–”

“It’s Persephone, Officer.” She fanned her hands in front of her face. “Oh my gosh, like thank goodness. It’s like a total relief to see a normal person.”

“I’m Leon Kennedy.” He stepped forward. “Are you hurt at all?”

“No such luck, Officer. Those like creepy dogs or whatever they are tried to like get the chomp on me, but I was like too fast for ‘em, you know?” She pointed at the cave. “So I like hid in here until I could like figure out what to do.”

“Dogs?” His gaze dropped to her feet, and he pulled out the sandal. “Is this yours?”

She glanced at her foot, her face flushing a little. “Like talk about embarrassin’. I like totally forgot. Thanks a million, Officer.”

“You’re welcome.” He handed her the sandal. “So what are you doing out here? You’re not exactly dressed for a hike in the woods.”

“I was like atta costume party, but when like everything turned gnarly and shit I had to like escape the city. Oh my gosh, it was like so terrifying.” She slipped her sandal back on. “Whatta ‘bout you, Officer? Beat cops like normally stick to the streets, don’t they?”

Leon glanced down at his uniform before folding his arms. “I used to be a cop back when… Raccoon City was still around.”

_So that’s why this mortal’s past doesn’t sync up with this present. Although, it’s still peculiar. Wesker mentioned something similar about the city. Maybe I’m not the only one who’s traveled through time?_ Persephone put a hand to her chest and gasped. “Still around? Like no offense, Officer, but like are you blind or somethin’? Raccoon City’s like still standin’ as dull as it ever was.”

“Uh, yeah, of course it is,” he said.

“So like who are ya, really?” She put her hands on her hips. “‘Cause if you’re like one of those freakazoids from Umbrella–”

He shook his head. “I work for the government. I won’t hurt you.”

“Oh, doin’ undercover work, I see. No prob, Officer, I get it. Your secret’s like totally safe with me.” She winked. “And if ya ain’t with Umbrella, maybe ya could like help me out?”

“Sure, I can get you out of here.” He glanced her over and narrowed his eyes. “But what do you know about Umbrella?”

She pointed in the direction she came. “When I like escaped the city, I like ran into this totally gnarly mansion. I mean, oh my gosh, it was like straight out of one of those horror films, you know? Anyway, this like blond guy with sunglasses attacked me.”

Leon mulled over the information. “Did you get a name?”

“Wait, let me like think for a sec….” She put a hand to her chin and bit the inside of her cheek. “I think he like said his name was Wesker.”

“You mean Albert Wesker?” he said.

She shrugged. “Guess so.”

“I’ll worry about Wesker later.” He smiled. “For now, let’s get you to safety.”

“Thanks, Officer.” A light breeze brushed past them, making Persephone shiver, and she hugged her arms around herself. “Ooh, burr, that’s like what I get for losin’ my coat.”

“Here.” Leon took off the outer jacket of his uniform and placed it around her shoulders. “And call me, Leon.”

“Not very professional.” She slipped her arms through the sleeves and secured the jacket around herself. “But if ya like say so,  _Leon_ .”

He shifted his gaze to the surrounding forest then back to her. “Do you have a weapon?”

“My fists.” She giggled. “But they’re like not much use against those monsters.”

“Ever use a gun before?” he said.

“I’m familiar.” She furrowed her brow and looked toward the ground. “My step-dad was like a member of the R.P.D. too until….”

“I’m sorry.” He retrieved the handgun from his holster and the magazine clips from his side-pouch. “Take these.”

Persephone checked the clip inside of the handgun and saw that it had seven bullets left. She clicked it shut and placed the extra clips in her pocket.

“Try not to use those all at once.” Leon took out his shotgun.

“Conserve ammo, check. Like don’t worry, Leon, I like totally got this.” She stood behind him. “So whaddya waitin’ for? Lead the way, Coppa.”

Leon rolled his eyes and headed down the path.

_Well, this is an interesting turn of events. I’ll have to play my part well until I can find a way out of here._ Persephone followed him, and she frowned, feeling her skin itch at the alluring scent of his vitality.  _And hopefully there won’t be any mishaps._


	7. Everyone's Dead Here

The danger in the Arklay Forest was a mere bump in the night compared to the chaos that was Raccoon City. Crashing, exploding, screaming, crying, running, shooting, this place had it all. Hordes of undead swarmed the streets to hunt down the living, and the surrounding buildings were dilapidated with debris littering the streets. Blood was smeared on everything from walls to broken windows to even laying in festering pools on the ground. Cars scattered the area, blocking off major streets and alleyways, and some of them were engulfed in flames.

Hades made a seat for himself on top of a police car and watched the show before him. _Why are the dead wanderin’ around like this? Come to think of it… if this is really the future, shouldn’t there be another version of myself and the others in Greece?_

He materialized a martini in his hand, and his attention drew toward a screaming woman, who had been cornered by a group of corpses. She didn’t have a weapon but tried to push the corpses away in vain. A large van skidded across the ground from the opposite street and ran straight over the woman and the corpses, slamming into the wall behind them.

The engine exploded on impact, and all that remained of the woman was a pool of blood spilling from underneath the van. The side door opened, allowing its zombified driver to flop out, and it proceeded to wander the street, its body caught ablaze.

_Whoa, we need these advanced chariots back home. They’ll keep the Underworld’s numbers soarin’._ Hades took a sip of his martini and felt something click in his head.  _No, they’re not chariots. They’re cars._

It was strange how everything seemed so familiar, and yet, completely foreign. He knew he had never time-traveled before, but he seemed to know all of these knew inventions around him.

_It can’t be the Fates. Sure, they let a few words slip, but they never elaborate on it._ Feeling something pull on his himation, he looked down and saw a corpse climbing up to him. “Oy, these stiffs are as annoyin’ as the ones back home.”

He quickly blasted it away with a fireball and groaned. What remained of the living ignored his presence while the undead zeroed in on him like he was wearin’ an  _“All You Can Eat”_ sign. It was an understatement to say that it was beyond frustrating.

_Guess I can’t lounge about forever._ He jumped down from the car.  _Maybe I can find a clue in one of these buildings?_

Hades made his way over to the giant, brick-laden building across the street. There was too much debris blocking the door, so he teleported inside. Flickering, light fixtures dangled from ceiling, and the floor was cluttered with all kinds of junk.

He assumed it must’ve been a storage house, and judging from the silence, the place had been abandoned. However, judging  _also_ from the blood splattered everywhere, something was lurking in the shadows, and hopefully it was smart enough not to bother him. Venturing further, he stepped onto a metal walkway that served as a path over the workspace of the building. He was about halfway across when he heard a gun click behind him.

“Put your hands up where I can see them,” said a sultry, female voice.

“Sorry, babe, but you’re not threat to me.” Hades turned around.

The woman appeared to be of asian descent. Her black hair reached to her chin in the front and was even shorter in the back, and she wore a red mini dress. Glancing him up and down, she lowered her gun and walked over to him. She wasn’t afraid of him like Claire and her brother, which set off several red flags in his mind.

“Oh, wrong guy.” She circled around him. “Interesting. If I hadn’t seen it for myself, I would’ve never believed it.”

_The women around here sure wear revealin’ outfits. The Spartan trend must’ve caught on._ He narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

“My name is Ada Wong.” She stepped away, turning her back to him, and she placed her gun in the holster that was tied around her left thigh. “She’s waiting for you by the way. The one you’re looking for.”

“Care to specify?” he said.

She thought for a minute and tapped her chin with her finger. “I believe her name was Persephone.”

_So she’s really here?_ He felt his heart throb with anxiousness, but he didn’t let it show. “And you know her how?”

She shrugged. “Long story. But if you hurry, Persephone might still be around to tell you herself.”

“And why would I do that?” He folded his arms.  _She’s tryin’ to bait me, but why? Hmm, let’s see how much information I can drag out of her._

Ada glanced at him from over her shoulder, and her ruby, red lips stretched into a cheshire grin. “Don’t know. But you could always ask Dr. Birkin.”

Hades looked in the direction she was pointing and spotted a sign. It read:  _To The Birkins. Head down G Avenue toward the Police Station._

“Though I should warn you.” Chuckling, she flicked her bangs out of her eyes. “Birkin has suffered a little  _accident_ recently. He might not be very happy to see you.”

He sighed. “Is there anyone else I could ask?”

“Well–” She pointed to the left. “There's Alfred Ashford.”

Past a large pile of crates was a doorway, and above, there was a sign that read:  _To the Ashfords. Turn right at Veronica Boulevard and take the ferry to Rockfort Island._

“But he's been a little busy lately. You see, his sister has awakened from a—” She glanced away. “ _Coma_ , and she's really been making a mess of the place.”

He rubbed the temples of his forehead. “Is there anyone I can ask that hasn't had some kinda  _accident_ ?"

She put her right hand on her hip. “You do realize where you are, don't you?”

Several hissing moans filled the air. Hades glanced around, but he didn’t see anything on the floor below or on the metal ramp. However, the noise grew louder, and it was too close not to be seen. He looked up toward the ceiling, and crawling above were seven strange creatures. Their bodies were skinless, exposing the red muscle underneath, and they clung to the ceiling with large, sharp claws. One of them turned their head down and opened its mouth, revealing fangs and a long tongue that curled out.

“Speaking of which–” Pulling out her gun, Ada glanced at Hades. “Can you fight?”

He rolled his eyes. “Duh.”

One of the Lickers dropped down from the ceiling and shot its tongue at Hades. He snatched its tongue and roasted the Licker with his fire before tossing into a window. Two more Lickers jumped at him, and he shot them down with fireballs. They crashed onto the metal walkway, making one of the support beams snap.

The walkway creaked and swayed, but didn’t collapse. A fourth Licker jumped down, and using the railing as leverage, tried to slash Hades with his claws. It only hit a cloud of smoke and ended up slicing the head off one of the other Lickers. Reappearing on the walkway, Hades blasted the remaining two over the railing, and the Lickers crashed into the sharp ends of the broken tables below.

_This place keeps gettin’ weirder. Not even Echidna could've given birth to some of these creatures._ Hades saw Ada walk over to him.

“I got three. You?” She kept her gun raised at the shadows.

“Four,” he said.

“Got ‘em all.” She lowered her gun. “Come with me.”

Hades followed her to the other end of the walkway, but when they reached the top of the stairs, an eighth Licker jumped in front of them. It was larger than the others with green muscles, and it had long, scythe-like claws. Ada shot at its head, and letting out a screech, it leapt toward her.

She shot it three times in the chest, knocking it back. It squirmed, rolling itself upright, and leapt at her again. She shot right in the center of its exposed brain, sending bits of flesh flying everywhere, and it tumbled down the stairs and crashed onto the floor.

“Well, that takes care of that.” Ada blew the smoke away from her gun and placed it back in its holster. “I don’t know about you, but if I were trying to find someone, I’d head for City Hall.”

“Where is it?” Hades said.

She pointed ahead. “Out that doorway, turn right, and keep walking until reach Main Street. It should be staring you in the face.”

He narrowed his eyes. “And you’re tellin’ the truth?”

She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. “That’s for you to decide.”

With a grin, Ada waved at him before running off in another direction.

“Ugh, could this get anymore irritatin’?” Hades groaned, his flames flaring across his body. “Still, it’s not like I got any other leads, and if Persephone really is here, I need to check it out.”

Hades headed out of the door that Ada mentioned and slipped past the chaos outside until he reached Main Street. Up ahead, he spotted a large, white building with the words,  _Raccoon City Hall_ , engraved in it. However, as he crept closer, something made him pause. The whole area had been cleared, and the corpses that littered the ground all had bullet wounds through the head.

_Someone else is here._ He walked toward the stairs, his eyes shifting to every corner of the street.

“Freeze!”

Turning around, Hades saw a soldier dressed in black. A mask covered their face, but the form-fitting uniform gave away that they were a woman. On her uniform read:  _U.S.S_ ., and above the acronym was a red and white hexagon symbol.

“Don’t make any sudden movements.” The soldier raised her rifle. “You’re coming with me. If you cooperate, I won’t have to do this the hard way.”

_I knew that bitch was lyin’._ He laughed. “You’re kiddin’, right? Do you really think your little toy is gonna hurt me?”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” The soldier stepped forward. “You’re subject 202-Hades.”

“Wait, you know who I am?” he said.

The soldier laugh. “Of course. The U.S.S. are prepared for anything, even gods like you. Now stop stalling and surrender!”

“Really?” His skin turned red, and two fireballs formed in his hands. “This should be good.”

Before Hades could attack, something struck his back at full force and wrapped around his torso. His power drained from his body, and losing the strength in his legs, he dropped to his knees. Looking down, he saw a gold chain, and he recognized it as the same type he enslaved the other Olympians with.

The soldier looked over Hades at another walking up behind him. “Good work, HUNK.”

Hades raised his hand to blast a fireball at her, but all that came out were wisps of smoke. She fired her rifle and engulfed him with a net made of the same golden material. It pinned him to the ground, and he groaned at the dizziness that flooded his head. He tried to go into a rage, but the net had zapped too much of his energy.

_Ugh, how’d I not see that comin’?_ He saw more soldiers come out from the shadows.  _She was playin’ scout._

The female soldier stood over Hades, and he could tell by her tone that she was smirking. “Thought you were gonna put up a fight, did you?”

HUNK pulled out a knife. “LUPO, let’s take a sample of his blood.”

“No.” She held up her hand. “Our orders were to detain him and send him to headquarters. If he’s infected, they’ll deal with it.”

Hades’ eyelids grew heavy, and the last thing he saw was LUPO kneeling down and saying, “You belong to Umbrella now.”

….

“Are you serious?” Claire stared at her brother wide eyes.

Chris nodded. “Yeah. I’m just as confused about this as you are.”

“I knew there was something strange going on.” She walked over to the rubble that remained from the house and kicked a scorched board. “But how did we get sent back to 1998?”

“I don’t know, but we need to find Jill and Barry.” He glanced at the city. “This giant monster called Nemesis or something attacked us, and we got separated.”

She took a deep breath before furrowing her brow. “Hang on. You mentioned fighting a tyrant called Persephone?”

“Yeah. Wesker’s latest project, but we don’t know what happened to it,” he said.

She gasped. “Hades.”

He blinked. “What?”

“I know this seems far-fetched, but this can’t be coincidence.” Claire reloaded her gun and walked past her brother. “Go find Barry and Jill. I’m going after Hades.”

His eyes widened. “What? You can’t go after that monster alone.”

“We need answers, and I think he has them.” She looked at Chris from over her shoulder. “I didn’t want to believe it, and to be honest, I’m still a little unsure. But he must be the real thing.”

Chris grabbed her hand. “Don’t do this. I don’t care what he is. It’s too dangerous.”

Claire smiled. “Come on, Chris. Give me a little credit. I’ll be back before you know it.”

….

Persephone looked ahead and spotted a small cottage in the distance. From the outside, it looked normal, and she didn’t see any zombies or monsters nearby.

She pointed at the cottage. “Hey, Leon, like we could totally search that place for supplies.”

He checked his side-pouch. “Good idea.”

Leon walked over to the cottage first, and he pressed his ear to the door. He opened it and peered inside before motioning Persephone to follow him. Down the hallway was a second door, and they heard someone singing.

_That voice._ Persephone rushed past Leon and slammed the door open.

Most of the room was shrouded in darkness except for the small corner next to the fireplace. An elderly woman swayed back and forth on a rocking chair while she sang. Persephone recognized the lullaby from her childhood, and feeling her heart jerk, she stepped closer.

“Mother?” she said.

The woman turned her head, and Persephone gasped. It was Demeter, but she had aged. Wrinkled, saggy skin hanged off of her gaunt body, and brittle, gray hair rested down to her arms, which were cradling something.

A smile creased its way onto her thin lips. “Kore, there you are. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Persephone shook her head. “How did you…? And why do you look so old?”

“Oh, Kore, dear.” Demeter revealed the bundle in her arms. “I’m taking care of this infant I found.”

Her eyes widened.  _Panic?_

The imp’s infant form was pudgier, his horns not as long and sharp, but she knew it was him. Examining him closer, she frowned. His mouth was smeared with blood, and her mother’s arms were covered in tiny bite marks.

Demeter noticed her staring and laughed. “Oh, don’t mind these, Kore. The poor thing’s only teething.”

_What’s going on?_ Persephone stepped forward. “Mother, explain yourself.”

Leon blocked her with his arm. “Don’t. They’re both infected.”

“Nonsense! We’re both perfectly healthy.” Demeter glared at him. “Who are you? What are you doing with my daughter?”

“I’m with the Raccoon City Police Department. I found your daughter lost in the forest.” He eased closer. “Please, let me take you somewhere safer. You can get help.”

She recoiled back and cuddled Panic tighter. “And who said that I needed your help, Mortal?”

He furrowed his brow at her comment, but stopped walking and held his hands up. “Ma’am, please. That infant has turned. You’re infected. If you stay out here any longer, you’ll die.”

“No! This child is mine.” Demeter scowled at him. “I should’ve known better than to let some mortal into my home. You’re trying to steal the only thing I have left, and you dare tease me with an illusion of her!”

“Illusion?” Persephone gestured to herself. “Mother, it’s me.”

“Don’t lie! My daughter disappeared eons ago. I searched for her everywhere. Everywhere!” She sobbed, tears spilling down her cheeks. “But I couldn’t find her. I’ve had to live in torment for millennia, but now…. Now, I have all I need. I’ll never be alone again.”

Demeter smiled at Panic before standing. She walked over to the fireplace and crouched down to stick him in the flames. The fire engulfed him, and his wails filled the room.

“What the hell?” Leon retrieved his shotgun and aimed it at her. “Have you lost it?”

Persephone placed a hand on his shoulder. “Leon, don’t. She’s my mother. Let me handle this.”

He looked at her. “It’s too dangerous. She’s crazed.”

“Crazed?” Demeter cackled. “I’m completely sane. I’ll soon have a new child to replace my daughter, and you’ll be joining the corpses outside, you wretched mortal!”

She lunged at Leon, but he shot her in the stomach, knocking her back. Demeter collapsed against her rocking chair while clutching her stomach. She pulled her hand back, revealing the bleeding wound, and a green aura fluctuated around her.

“You bastard!” She waved her hand.

A thick vine shot out of the floor and constricted around Leon like a snake. His shotgun dropped from his hands, and he screamed while trying to pull himself free.

“Mother, stop!” Persephone touched the vine.

The vine disintegrated until it turned to ash, and Leon fell to the floor, coughing and wheezing. Grabbing the shotgun, she aimed it at her mother but hesitated to pull the trigger.

Up until this point, her bitterness toward Demeter had stayed strong. However, seeing her mother after two months in this strange situation made Persephone unsure. She had told Hades that she had no qualms killing her own mother, but was that true? Could she be ruthless enough to do it?

“I’m warning you, Mother.” She tried to hold the shotgun steady, but her hands were shaky. “One step closer, and I’ll shoot.”

“You’ll shoot me?” Demeter laughed. “To save some man? Some worthless mortal? No matter what I do for you, Kore, you’re always so ungrateful. If you had just stayed home, none of this would’ve happened!”

“Ungrateful?” Her narrowed her eyes.  _Don’t be stupid. Nothing’s changed._

Straightening her arms, she pulled the trigger, and the bullet struck Demeter in the forehead. She crashed backward on the floor, brain matter flying everywhere. Persephone stepped closer to check her mother’s corpse. Blood pooled around her mother’s head, and it didn’t look like she was getting back up.

Persephone dropped her handgun, her hands shaking like she overdosed on caffeine. Her face felt wet, and for a moment, she pondered when she had started crying. Staring at her mother’s corpse, she put her hands to her face and screamed.

“What kind of future is this?” She fell on her hands and knees.

Her chest tightened, and she took short breaths while she mourned her frustration into the blood-stained carpet. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Leon standing over her with a furrowed brow.

“Are you okay?” he said.

“Does it look like it?” She stood and hugged her arms around herself. “Why is this happening?”

“Good question, but it sounds like you need to do some explaining of your own.” He narrowed his eyes. “What did your mother mean when she said she’s been searching for you for millennia? And calling me a mortal? And you destroyed that vine with just your hand. And why did you mention the future?”

Persephone gasped and resisted the urge to face-palm. “I….”

“You also dropped that annoying valley-girl accent,” he said. “Who are you?”

She stood. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

He folded his arms. “Try me.”

“No. You need to take my word on this.” She handed him his shotgun. “I’m sure you can afford me some mystery since I just saved your life.”

“Oh, right. Thanks for that.” Turning around, he spotted a box of shotgun shells on the table next to Demeter's rocker and retrieved them. “But I’m not letting you off the hook.”

Hearing an ear-piercing squeal, Persephone looked toward the fireplace. Panic had taken the shape of a piglet to crawl out of the fire, and his body was engulfed in flames, making him squeal and run amok throughout the room.

Persephone chased after him. “Panic, wait!”

Leon looked at her. “Persephone, what are you doing?”

She ignored him and continued following Panic out of the cottage and into the the thrush of the forest. Soon they reached a river, and the imp ran straight into it. The water doused him of the flames, but the strong current dragged him under.

“Don’t worry. I’ll save you.” She rushed toward the river and dove straight in.  _Even though you’ve been a jerk to me._

Once Persephone was under the current, she didn’t see any sign of Panic. She swam to the surface, and her eyes widened. The forest had vanished, and instead of a river, she was now trapped in the middle of a vast ocean.

“Panic!” She scanned her surroundings. “Leon!”

There was no response, and no matter how many times she rubbed her eyes, nothing changed.

“What’s happening?” She looked at the sky. “I don’t understand this at all.”

It was overcast, so she was unable to gain a sense of direction. Sighing, she swam to the left and hoped she reached dry land.

….

Hades opened his eyes to a pure, white room, and he cringed from its stinging brightness. “Ugh, where am I?”

He tried to move, but he felt the weight of the chains on his arms and legs. Looking down, he noticed he was naked except for a thin, white frock that barely covered his lower half.

“What the…?” He frowned.

Glancing around, he realized that he was in a jail cell. The walls to the side and back of him were solid, and in front was a row of vertical bars. They were too packed together for a mortal to escape, but it would be easy for him if his powers hadn’t been drained.

_How’d those soldiers and that Ada woman already know who I was?_ His head throbbed, and he leaned back against the wall.

“So you’re awake?”

Hades turned his head in the direction of the voice. Sitting in the cell across from him was boy around Claire’s age. He wore the same prison frock, but only his wrists were handcuffed. Hades couldn't see the boy's face, for his brown hair was covering most of it.

He sighed. “What's it to you, kid?”

The boy turned, revealing more of his face. “You don't sound or act like those monsters, but you look like one of them. What's the deal?”

The boy's voice was very whiny and grating to Hades' ears.

_He's gonna get irritatin’ fast._ He rolled his eyes. “Not this again. Look, kid, I'm not one of those monsters, okay. Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead.”

The boy stared at him before shrugging and looking away. “Whatever.”

Hades continued to examine his cell, hoping he could spot something that could help him escape. “Who are you, anyway?”

“If you must know, I'm Steve Burnside. I came here looking for a girl. We met on Rockford Island, but we got separated from each other. Then the Umbrella soldiers found me and locked me up in here,” he said.

_Maybe it was Persephone?_ Hades looked at him. “Really? And who was this girl?”

“Claire Redfield.” Steve met his gaze.

He frowned. “Oh, you mean Little Red. We bumped into each other a while back.”

Steve's eyes widened. “Where is she? Is Claire all right? Did they bring her here too?”

“Relax, kid, she's fine. She's out in the forest with her brother.” Hades sighed. "But enough chitchat. Do you know where we are?"

“The Hive.” Steve rested his arms over his knees. “From the blueprints I saw, we're at least a mile underground, right below Raccoon City. This facility is ten floors, and we're stuck at the bottom.”

He nodded. “And how do I get out of here?”

“It's impossible to escape.” Steve scoffed. “Believe me, I've tried. One path is to take the third floor tram directly outside of the city, but the area is constantly monitored by cameras and guards.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And the other path?”

Steve sighed. “Well, there's a secret passageway that leads from the Hive to the sewers and through there you can get out at the police station above ground. But….”

_There's always a catch._ Hades nodded, urging him to continue. “But what?”

“You have to get past the Queen's Chamber on the top floor,” he said.


	8. Who Are You, My Queen?

Hades stared up at the ceiling. _First things first, get these chains off, and then chose a path. The tram sounds the easiest since there's nothin’ but mortals guardin’ it._

Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see the U.S.S. Soldiers outside of his cell. One of the them brought out a set of keys and unlocked the door.

“The superior wishes to see you.” The soldier nodded to his comrades.

Two of them entered Hades' cell and lifted him from the floor.

“Hey, watch it.” Steve struggled against the soldier holding him until he felt the edge of a gun against the side of his head.

“I’d keep still if I were you.” The soldier holding Steve spoke in a grainy, female voice. “Unless you have a death wish.”

He stopped resisting and let the female soldier escort him out of his cell.

Hades eyed the soldiers. _Lousy mortals. If it weren't for these cuffs, I'd smite them right now._ _Guess this can't get any worse._

Steve and Hades were placed side by side with two soldiers in front of them and two behind them. The head soldier stood before the formation and led them down the hall. Hades memorized the path they took, and he noticed that this floor was not only a holding cell for prisoners but other creatures too. He saw groups of hunters and lickers being held behind glass cells inside of metal containers.

A loud thump sounded off to Hades' right, and he heard Steve squeal. Looking past him, Hades saw that a zombie had jumped at them from behind another glass cell. However, this one had long claws, and its eyes were more possessed. It lurched forward again, almost pulling the chains wrapped around its neck out of the wall behind it.

Steve shivered. “Ugh, I hate crimson heads.”

The soldiers, however, weren't fazed and continued to lead them into a big laboratory. The hallways were completely white from the floor to the ceiling, and there were various rooms with large windows, allowing Hades to see inside. Each room had a group of scientists experimenting with different colored chemicals.

Reaching the end of the hall, the soldiers brought Hades and Steve into an elevator, and once inside, the head soldier hit the button for the top floor. The elevator shot upward at an uncomfortable speed, and when it arrived at the top floor, an electronic, female voice spoke through the intercom.

_“Level One: Queen's Chamber.”_

Hades raised an eyebrow.  _Looks like I'm takin’ this path instead. Maybe there's a chance to talk myself outta this mess._

This hallway was white as well, but it had no other rooms. It stretched on and ended at a large, black door on the opposite side. Engraved into it was the same red and white hexagon symbol that the soldiers had on their uniforms, and underneath the symbol read the name:  _Umbrella Corp._ The head soldier entered a code into the door and opened it.

_“Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe….”_

Steve glanced around. “Wow, what a voice. You guys having a party in here?”

He received a nudge in his rib cage from one of the soldiers' guns.

Hades looked up.  _That voice does sound familiar. Who's singin’?_

_“All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe.”_

Hades and Steve were led into a large office. Sitting at the base of the wall, on the opposite side from them, was a black desk. A large black chair sat behind it, but it was faced away from the group. It slowly rocked back and forth, the singing growing louder.

_“Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!”_

All Hades could see was a pair of long, golden legs sitting in the chair. The legs crossed, slowly sliding against each other.

_“Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!”_

Hades watched the chair turn around, and his eyes widened. “Persephone?”

She glanced at him before focusing her attention on the soldiers. “Are these the prisoners?”

The head soldier stepped forward and bowed. “Yes, your Grace. What do you want us to do with them?”

Persephone stood from her chair, allowing Hades to get a full view of her. Her long, white dress billowed at her feet and hugged her curves tighter than anything he’d seen her in before. Two, large white lilies rested behind her ears, and her hair hung in loose waves behind her.

“Well, for starters, you can let them out of these dreadful cuffs.” She examined Steve. “They're hardly necessary.”

The head soldier let out a small gasp. “But, your Grace, it wouldn't be safe. Burnside is a hardcore criminal against Umbrella, and the other one–”

“That's funny. I could have sworn I heard you questioning my authority. Surely, I must be mistaken?” With narrowed eyes, she walked over to the head soldier and brought her face close to his. “After all, you know what happens when someone undermines my authority, don't you, Nicholai?”

Nicholai lowered his head. “Yes, your Grace. Forgive me.”

“Good.” She looked at the other soldiers. “What are you standing around for? Unchain our guests then get out of my sight!”

The soldiers did as they were ordered before leaving the room, locking the doors behind them. Feeling his powers return to him, Hades snapped his fingers, and his normal clothing reappeared on his body.

Steve jumped away from him, his jaw agape. “How… how did you do that? What are you? I….”

Persephone put a finger over his lips. “I would suggest you calm down. We are not like you, and things will run smoother if you accept it instead of breaking out into hysterics. Understood?"

He nodded.

“Excellent. Let me provide you with some new clothing.” Removing her hand, she waved it, and a pair of cargo pants and a yellow shirt appeared on him.

“Uh, thanks.” Steve glanced her figure over before grinning. “So what's your name, Beautiful?”

“I only answer to  _your Grace._ Anything less would be more than disrespectful.” She met Hades' gaze. “Wouldn't you agree?”

Hades chuckled. “Of course, babe.”

Persephone narrowed her eyes.

“I mean, your Grace.” He coughed and smiled.  _That's odd. She doesn't recognize me. Unless… she's pretendin’? I'll have to get her alone and ask what's goin’ on._

She circled around Steve, and placing a hand on his cheek, she frowned. “You two look absolutely sickly, but with all of the chaos going on, it's no surprise. Come, I invite you both to my private quarters for some food and drink. Sound good?”

Steve placed a hand over his rumbling stomach. “Now that you mention it, your Grace, I am kinda hungry.”

She looked at Hades. “And you?”

“It'd be an honor, your Grace.” Hades stole a glare at Steve.  _Now if only I could figure outta way to get rid of the third wheel._

Walking over to her desk, she pressed a button, and a door opened in the wall behind her. “Shall we then?”

Steve and Hades glanced at each other before following Persephone through the door. They headed up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway, and as they walked, Hades noticed a line of paintings on the right wall. It started out with a newborn mortal, and with each picture, the child slowly grew older until the last painting showed a man on his deathbed. There was a caption above the paintings titled:  _From Cradle To Grave._

“Welcome.” Persephone walked over to the door at end of hall and opened it. “Make yourselves at home.”

Steve stepped inside. “This is your dining room?”

Hades examined the room. It was dark, despite the white walls, and the only light came from the large fireplace. An assortment of stuffed flamingo heads had been mounted above, and a long, red and white-checkered table sat in the center. The chairs were shaped like chess pieces, and the ones on the left side were white while ones on the right were red.

“Please, take a seat.” Persephone made her way to the head of the table and sat in the crowned chair that had been painted red and white. “I hope everything is to your liking.”

She snapped her fingers and several platters of food and bottles of wine appeared on the table. One side had plates of vegetables and meats while the other had bowls of pickled worms, fried fingers, and eye kebobs. Steve rushed to the left side of the table and sat down while Hades sat on the right.

Hades smiled. “Well, you certainly know the way to a god's heart, your Grace.”

Steve nodded, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Of course, I'm glad you both are pleased.” A cigarette appeared in her hand.

_Since when did Persephone smoke?_ Shaking the thought from his mind, Hades flicked his thumb and ignited the tip of it. “Let me, your Grace.”

“Thank you.” Putting the cigarette to her lips, she lit it, and she took a big drag before exhaling a puff of smoke.

While Steve poured himself a glass of wine, he noticed that there were no plates in front of her. “You're not going to eat anything?”

Persephone paused before shaking her head and giggling. “Oh no, I… can't eat rich food like this. Too many calories. After all, if I don't watch my figure, no one else will.”

“No arguments here, your Grace.” Steve's eyes raked over her curves before lingering on her chest.

He glanced away only to shove another fork full of food into his mouth, and his fork turned red hot against his tongue and fingers. He dropped it on the floor and gagged.

She raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong, Steve?”

He hit his chest, clearing his throat. “Nothing. Just ate a little too fast.”

_Look at her like that again, you little twerp, and you'll join the corpses outside._ Hades kept his flames in check and took a deep breath _. Calm down. Everythin’s fine._

He looked up and noticed a painting above the fireplace. A mortal was being tied to a post with a black sack over their head, and it looked like they were about to be sacrificed.

“Interestin’ artwork, your Grace.” He grimaced. “Who's your decorator?”

“Oh, one of my old employees. He was into taxidermy, so I had him fashion me those flamingos” Leaning back, she shifted her gaze between Hades and Steve. “So what are your stories? You both must have stirred up some real trouble for Umbrella to target you.”

Steve swallowed the last bite of a mushroom. “You didn't order us to be captured?”

“Of course not.” Persephone took another drag from her cigarette. “I’ve got bigger problems to worry about, but I can't deny that your presence here hasn't intrigued me. Especially you, Steve. You're in cohorts with the Redfields, aren't you?”

He blinked. “How…?”

“I do my research. Besides, as one of the remaining S.T.A.R.S. Members, Chris is Umbrella's most wanted.” She pouted. “So, Steve, what's a poor kid like you doing getting mixed up in all of this mess?”

He looked away. “It's not important.”

“Really?” Persephone stubbed her cigarette on her arm and flicked it into the fireplace. “If memory serves me correctly, weren't you a recent prisoner of Rockfort Island because of your father's misdeeds with the company?”

Steve frowned and quickly stood up, almost knocking over his chair. “Look, I don't care how nice you're being. I'm not going to be tricked into being your informant. You and Umbrella can go rot in hell for all I care!”

Her eyes widened a little, and she forced a smile before walking over to him. “Steve, please forgive me. I wasn't trying to pry. Come, we'll continue this conversation in my office.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“To discuss a little—” Standing behind him, she pressed herself against him and placed his hands on her hips. “Business. Then I'll send you on your way.”

Steve tightened his grip on her and nodded. “Fine, if you say so.”

Persephone glanced at Hades while she led the boy out of the room. “Excuse us.”

Once they were gone, Hades sighed and rubbed his temples.  _I swear this whole situation is gonna leave me with a bad enough migraine to last a century. Why is she actin’ like this? Here I was tryin’ to find her, and she'd rather schmooze with some other guy._

Ten minutes passed, and it didn’t look like Persephone was returning any time soon. He drummed his fingers against the table, the chimes from the clock overhead aggravating his nerves.

 _Forget this._ _I'm not gonna be forced to wait here while she…._ He shuddered. _Besides, she still has some explainin’ to do._

“Aaaah! Help me!”

“Huh?” He stood and walked over to the door.

Turning the knob, he realized it was locked. He melted the knob and pushed the door open.

“I don't know where Chris Redfield is! Stop it! No!”

Hades' eyes snapped to the door next to him.  _That must lead to her office._

He pushed the door open and gaped at the spectacle before him. Persephone's face was buried in Steve's neck, and his head was thrown back, letting the Lord of the Dead see his expression. The boy’s eyes were wide open, tears spilling from them. He struggled against her, but she had his arms pinned down. He let out an ear-piercing shriek before his head fell from the chair and rolled onto the floor.

Blood sprayed everywhere while Persephone sat up with closed eyes. Pieces of Steve's flesh hung from her mouth, and she slurped it up like spaghetti. His blood continued to splatter onto her from his headless wound, and she dug her hand into his left shoulder and ripped his arm off. Tilting her head back, she shoved the arm into her mouth and devoured it whole. Smirking, she licked her fingertips, and her glowing, red eyes met Hades’ gaze. A low hiss escaped her lips, and he felt his flames extinguish.

_That's not Persephone._ He backed away. “Well, your Grace, it was nice seein’ you. But it looks like you're busy, so I should get goin’. Got other affairs to attend to. Deals to make. I'm sure you understand." 

He turned to leave, but she appeared in front of him, and her mouth twisted into a crooked grin. “Going somewhere?”

….

It wasn't long before Persephone could feel solid ground underneath her. Every now and then, a wave would wash up along her body, and knitting her brow, she groaned.

_Now where am I?_ She sat up and glanced around.

Before her was a large forest.

“Panic!” Her gaze shifted across the forest floor, but she didn't see any sign of the imp. “Leon!”

Once again, there was no answer. Sighing, she stood and headed into the forest. The trees stood tall and reached up toward the sky, and the bushes and shrubs looked bigger than her body. Even the blades of grass were taller than her.

_Wait, did I shrink?_ Looking up, she spotted puffs of smoke floating out in the air.  _They seem to be coming from a land-based source. If I follow the trail, it might lead me to something._

Persephone followed the smoke until she came across a clearing that was filled with large mushrooms. Putting a hand to her forehead and squinting her eyes, she could she the smoke coming from the largest fungus on the other side.

 _There's someone there._ _Are they friendly or…?_ She shook her head. _Relax. You’re a powerful goddess. There's nothing to worry about._

As she made her way over, she kept on her guard, but she didn't see any signs of zombies or monsters. When she got close to the mushroom, she gasped at the figure on top of it.

 _It can't be. How did? Where did…?_ _I have to be hallucinating._ She rubbed her eyes before creeping closer. _No, it’s really him._

Sitting on top of the mushroom was Hades, and he was reclined against a set a pillows while smoking from a hookah pipe. She stared at him, her breath catching in her throat. He was topless, exposing every inch of his muscular torso to her gaze, and she glanced down, noticing his usual black himation was tied loosely around his hips. If it slipped any lower, she'd see….

_What's going on?_ She turned away, a blush spreading across her face. “Hades?”

He opened his eyes and glanced in her direction. “Who are you?”

Looking at him, Persephone frowned. “What do you mean? It's me.”

“I can't see you from that distance.” He gestured toward the mushroom. “Come closer.”

She did and rested her arms against the edge of the mushroom. “There. Close enough for you?”

“No reason to be rude, but now that I can see you, you look like Kore to me. Or are you Persephone?” He took a drag from his pipe and exhaled a cloud of smoke. “Who are you?”

“You just said it yourself.” Her aura glowed and fluctuated around her. “So maybe you should tell me who  _you_ are, and why you're pretending to be Hades?”

Hades dropped the pipe and held his hands up. “Whoa, whoa, Angel-face, calm down. It's me. Don't worry. But can you blame me for askin’? You're always so distant that I hardly know anythin’ about you, and no offense, but I've been startin’ to wonder. Your behavior has gotten very suspicious.”

“Really?” She gestured to the area around them. “Then can you tell me where we are, what you're doing here, and why you're dressed like… that?”

“Fair enough, babe. We’re in the Underworld, where else? This is one of my special areas, and I come here to relax. As for my attire, I'm usually here by myself.” Smoothing a hand over his hair, he smirked. “However, I could always change if you don't find it… desirable.”

“Uh… no it's… I don't mind.” She turned around.  _Wait, I'm back in the Underworld?_

Looking up, she could no longer see the sky. Instead, it was the same gloomy mist she had grown accustomed to.

_Then, wait… but Leon… Wesker… how did I? When…? What was?_ She threw her arms to her sides. “Argh, what is going on!”

He watched her. “You okay, Angel-face?”

“I–” She sighed and shook her head before turning to look at him. “I think I'm going mad. That's the only explanation.”

“What happened?” He took another drag from his pipe.

“Too many things.” She gave an uneasy chuckle. “Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I can even answer your question. I feel like there's two different mes. One is who I want to be. Kind, human, with a life full of adventure and…. Love.”

She shuddered and stared at her hands.

“The other terrifies me. She's a monster destined to destroy, who only craves blood and power, and in the end, she'll only be cut off from the world for the rest of eternity,” she said.

“Which are you?” he said.

She shrugged. “That's it. I don't know.”

He closed his eyes. "Why?"

“Because I think–” She bit her lip. “Both of them are me.”

“Well, Angel-face, perhaps I can be a better judge.” Turning his right arm into a tendril of smoke, he lifted Persephone onto the mushroom.

She looked away. “No, really, you don't have to.”

“Don't be so shy.” He grinned. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Hades crawled over to her, and brushing a strand of hair from her face, he placed a finger under her chin.

“Now, let's see….” He tilted her head from side to side, his thumb stroking her cheek. “You don't  _look_ like a monster. You look as gentle and…  _human_ as you want to be. Though I don't know why you picked human. You're a goddess, babe, and an absolutely gorgeous one at that.”

She blushed again. “I know. You’ve told me, but–”

He put a finger to her lips. “Ah, ah, I wasn't finished yet.”

He came up behind her and moved his hands to her shoulders. He started to massage her, making her sigh.

“And you don't feel like a monster either.” He nuzzled her hair. “I don't see why you're so harsh on yourself.”

Eyes tinging red, she felt her skin itch, but she tried her best to suppress it. “The weak senses of the living have a way of lying to them, immortal or not.”

Hades leaned into the crook of her neck and kissed his way up to her ear. “Perhaps, but I'm not one to let risk stop me. I can handle whatever surprises you're hidin’ if it means I can be with the woman I love.”

She gasped and pulled away from him. “What?”

Reaching for his pipe, he took another drag and blew a stream of smoke at her. It circled around Persephone and formed the shape of a heart in front of her face.

He smiled. “It's true, babe.”

She folded her arms. “But what about Minthe?”

Sighing, he leaned back on his arms. “It's over between us, and probably shouldn't have lasted as long as it did. Honestly, I only took her back to make you jealous.”

“No.” She shook her head, and tears formed in her eyes. “No, no. It can’t be me. You can’t. It can’t be me.”

Persephone collapsed against the mushroom, her face buried in her hands. She didn’t want to cry in front of him, but she couldn’t help it. He confessed feelings that she could never return, and it was like a knife had been stabbed into her heart.

“Hey, what’s with the waterworks?” She felt his hand stroke through her hair. “Am I really that bad?”

She heard Despoina’s voice echo through her mind, and she looked up at him.  _I have to tell him._

“Angel-face?” he said.

“Hades, I have to confess something. Before, you’ve said that I seem familiar to you, and you were right.” She sat up. “My true name is Persephone. We used to know each a long time ago, but I died.”

He stared at her.

“I do have feelings for you, but I’m still dead, undead.” She wiped her face. “So, you see… we can’t be together. I could end up killing you.”

Hades blinked before he started laughing. “Kill? Uh, hello, Angel-face, you're talkin’ to a god here. Bein’ immune to death is one of my amazin’ qualities.”

“You don’t understand.” A tear rolled down her face. “Despite being a goddess, the virus still remains, and it drives me to kill every living being I come across. As much as I have tried to resist, I can’t. You're not safe around me. And I don't want to lose you, not from this.”

He placed his hand under her chin. “Angel-face, don't cry. You shouldn't get yourself worked up over nothin’. This virus thing can be easily fixed.”

She furrowed her brow. “What are you talking about?”

He gestured to the mushroom they were sitting on. “You're lookin’ at an endless supply of ambrosia. Just eat enough until your full, and this virus of yours will go away. Poof. Done. Boom.”

“Are you sure? That sounds too simple,” she said.

“Hey, I've been around for several millennia. I know what I'm talkin’ about.” He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. “Then after you're cured, we'll have a little fun.”

She looked at the mushroom.  _Well, if it'll free me from Umbrella and Wesker, it couldn't hurt to try it._

Persephone dug her fingers into the giant fungus and ripped out a handful. She ate a small bite, and a woozy feeling washed over her.

_The virus is weakening._ She placed a hand over her stomach. _Then this stuff actually works?_

She ate at the rest and felt the T and G virus fade from her system. When she reached for another piece, Hades grabbed her hand.

“Ah, ah, ah, I said until your full.” He wiped a crumb from her mouth. “How do you feel?”

“Better.” She smiled. “It's like the virus is completely gone.”

“Perfect.” Lifting her onto his lap, he smirked. “Now, let's see, where were we? Oh right, we admitted our love for each other, and then we were going to consummate our union.”

Feeling his lips against hers, her heart skipped a beat.  _Is this real? It almost feels too good to be true. But maybe I should stop questioning things and go with it. I want to be happy for once._

….

Claire unloaded the remainder of her clip into the zombie in front of her. It dropped to the ground, and she took the opportunity to head into the door it was blocking. She found herself in a little diner. It seemed abandoned, but she knew better than to let her guard down. Spotting a clip on the counter, she grabbed it and reloaded her gun.

A zombie jumped up from behind the counter and snatched her arm. She stumbled backward, managing to yank herself out of its grip. It let out an aggravated moan and climbed over the counter toward her. Aiming her gun, she shot it in the head and watched it drop back to the floor.

_This city is crazier than how I remember it._ Looking toward the window, she noticed a group of people dressed in black run by.  _They look like soldiers._

She saw another door and made her way out of the diner. It led out into an alleyway, and she headed out to the major street. The soldiers she spotted were standing right around the corner. She hid behind the wall of building next to her and listened in.

“Damn, this situation isn't getting any better. How long does that bitch want us to run around?”

“Don't speak of her that way. You know what will happen.”

“Like I care. We're good as dead anyway, playing out here like her little guinea pigs.”

“I’m sure she has a good reason. Besides, she seemed pleased with our latest catch. Maybe she'll let up.”

“You mean that death god? Hades or whatever?” The soldier laughed. “Fat chance. Everyone's expendable to her.”

Claire furrowed her brow.  _Hades was captured? Great. Nothing is ever easy, but at least I have a lead._

“Shut up. You idiots know what you signed up for. Now quit complaining, and do your job. We're needed back at headquarters.”

Claire saw the soldiers leave.  _If I follow them, I'll find Hades. I have to make sure they don't spot me. This should be fun._

….

Hades took a few steps back, but Persephone followed him. Her eyes watched him with amusement, which added to the creepiness of her bloodstained appearance.

“Where's the rush?” She placed a hand on his chest and started to guide him back inside of the office. “You just got here. Why don't you relax a little?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Look, I don't know what you are, but I'm not interested in stickin’ around.”

She giggled. “Hades, it's me, Persephone. I thought you were smarter than this.”

He glanced back at Steve's corpse, which was still dripping blood onto the floor. “You’re not the Persephone I know.”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow. “And what makes you think that what you know isn't only what I've allowed? After all, everyone has their secrets.”

He frowned. “And what are you hidin’?”

“Let me explain.” Persephone picked up Steve's head and made her way over to another part of the room. “Follow me, and don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Hades folded his arms. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Hey, it's not my fault that you decided not to try and blend in.” She pressed a button and turned on the monitors. “You should consider yourself lucky that I was able to find you before things got worse.”

He blinked. “Wait. You  _were_ the one behind my capture?”

She nodded. “I sent Ada to lure you into a trap. Did you actually believe the mortals were that capable?”

Pressing another button, the wall beneath the monitors flipped around, revealing shelves of severed heads. They were each encased in a glass container. At the base of the glass was a plaque that had the victim's name engraved in it.

Hades examined a few of the names. One had the head of a young, blonde girl, and the plaque read:  _K-Mart_ . The next had the head of a middle-aged black man, and his plaque said:  _L.J_ . The one next to his was another woman, and she had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Her name read:  _Rain Ocampo_ .

He furrowed his brow.  _Geez Louise, I didn’t know her projects were this involved._

“As for the boy, he's a completely different matter.” Persephone placed Steve's head in a glass container.

She sat it at the end of the row on the top shelf next to a woman with short, dark blonde hair. Her plaque read:  _Alice_ . 

“I was ordered to hunt down the Redfields. Chris specifically, but Umbrella wouldn't mind getting his sister as well.” She carved Steve's name into a piece of metal with a knife and placed it into the base of his container. “There was no reason for you to be jealous.”

He shook his head. “Jealous. Me? Don't be ridiculous.”

“Don't hide it, Hades. I saw how you watched us.” Persephone sat down in one of the chairs. “There's no need for concern. I only have eyes for you, which is why I'm glad all of this happened. I can finally tell you the truth.”

“The truth?” Hades sat down across from her.

She nodded. “I used to live in this time, and I was an experiment for Umbrella, the company that owns this world. They developed a sort of underground business in building bio-weapons with the viruses they create. I'm sure you ran into more than a few of them out in the city.”

_A girl from the future?_ Hades stared at her. “What are these viruses?”

“There are several, but I'll focus on the main two. The T-Virus, also known as the Tyrant virus, is what created all of those zombies outside. It kills a living being and reduces it to a mindless, flesh-eating leech.” She clasped her fingers together. “As for the G-virus, it was supposed to be superior to T, but our research has proven that to be false. It causes the victim to rapidly mutate. Unfortunately, the victim devolves each time. And I was infected with both.”

He gasped. "What?"

“Even though I retained most of my humanity, I was considered unstable. That was until I wound up in Ancient Greece and reunited with my mother. She used ambrosia to restore my godhood, and it stabilized the viruses in my system, allowing me to become the most formidable tyrant to date.” She snorted. “Well… the second most.”

She picked up a photo from the table and showed it to him.

“This is my creator, Albert Wesker. The definition of a cold fish if there ever was one,” she said.

He examined the picture before looking back at her. “How come you never told me any of this?”

“I’ve wanted to, but this isn’t the easiest thing to explain. I guess I should’ve been more trusting.” She smiled. “Especially to an old friend.”

Hades stared at her again while the pieces started connecting in his mind. “We’ve met before, haven’t we? It’s not just a coincidence?”

“What’s wrong?” She moved from the chair and sat on the table. “Do you not remember?”

“Bits and pieces, but it’s all still fuzzy.” He glanced away. “I don’t understand why I can’t remember completely.”

A wave of dread washed over him, and he saw another vision. It was the dark one that cycled through his thoughts every now and then, and he cringed at the young boy’s screams.

_Maybe the reason I can’t remember is because there’s something I tried to forget?_ He looked at her. “Not that this conversation hasn’t been enlightening, but I’d rather have it back home.”

“But we are home.” Persephone smiled. “I have a proposal for you. Wesker wants me to retrieve the Redfields to settle a score, but I want to use them to get rid of Wesker once and for all. And when I do, I want you to be my new king.”

Hades furrowed his brow. “King of what?”

“Of the world.” She took his hands in hers. “Oswell E. Spencer is the only founder left, but we can get rid of him easily. Then you and I can take control and rule this world for ourselves. Think about it. All the power and resources at your disposal, and Zeus and the others are gone. They lost their powers eons ago when the mortals stopped worshiping them.”

_When she puts it like that, how can I refuse?_ He met her gaze. “Angel-face, I'd love nothin’ more than to be with you. This whole future thing was unexpected, but it sounds like a great gig. Count me in.”

She smiled. “You mean it?”

“I was plannin’ on askin’ you to be my queen anyway.” He wrapped his arms around Persephone's waist. “So what's first on our plan to conquer the world, my sweet?”


	9. Eat Him; Save Him

Claire pressed herself against the wall and peeked around the corner at the tram station ahead. The soldiers were loading cargo into one of the cars.

She scanned the area. _There has to be a way to sneak on board._

She saw a soldier stray away from the group toward the corner she was in, and she ducked behind a stack of barrels. The soldier walked over to a nearby jeep and unlocked the back seat.

“Figures.” The soldier searched the jeep. “First week on the job, and I'm dealing with this crazy bullshit.”

The soldier had a high, female voice and wore her dark hair in a ponytail. A mask covered her face, but it left the back of her head exposed. She answered her walkie-talkie.

“I’ve got it, VECTOR, don't worry.” She turned it off and dragged a large suitcase out of the jeep. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

_She's not much bigger than I am. Maybe I can go in disguise._ Claire stood.  _I’ll have to be quick._

The soldier was still facing the jeep and was too busy ranting to pay attention to her surroundings. Taking out her handgun, Claire crept over to the soldier and struck the back of her head with the blunt end as hard as she could. The soldier staggered a bit before dropping the suitcase and falling to the ground.

Claire checked her surroundings and dragged the soldier behind the barrels. The soldier wore a tight uniform, but she did her best to remove it without making too much noise. She slipped it on and equipped the soldier's weapons. After securing her mask, she heard some static feedback echo from the walkie-talkie on the ground.

“ _SHARK, do you copy_ ?”

Claire picked up the walkie-talkie and did her best to alter her voice. “I’m here.”

“ _What happened, rookie_ ?”

She sighed. “Had a little run in with a corpse, sir. These bastards are everywhere.”

“ _Roger, return to the tram with the supplies. We're going back underground._ ”

“Yes, sir.” Claire turned the walkie-talkie off and secured it in the strap at her hip.

She heard the soldier moan behind her and turned to see that she was waking up. Claire took a rock and struck it against the soldier's head.

“Sorry about this,” she whispered.

Claire retrieved the suitcase and returned to the tram station with the other soldiers. So far none of them looked like they suspected anything and allowed her to board the tram.

“Good. You made it in one piece, rookie.”

Turning, Claire saw a soldier dressed in black with a dark cloak over his head. His face was covered by a black mask and blue goggles. His hand was held out like he was expecting her to give him something.

_This must be VECTOR. That girl seemed to have a bit of an attitude. I'll have to play my part if I want to get through this._ She scoffed and shoved the suitcase into his hands. “You have no faith in me, do you?"

VECTOR took the suitcase and chuckled. “You got spunk, rookie. We need the toughest out there in this operation. But I warn you, getting too cocky in this environment is just gonna get you crossed with the sharp end of someone's blade. Now, take your seat.”

Claire nodded before finding one of the empty seats and strapped herself in. Soon everyone and everything was aboard, and the tram began its descent into the facility _._

….

“Persephone, where are you!” Leon's voice echoed through the empty trees, but he heard no reply.

She had disappeared beyond the river before he could catch up with her, and he decided to follow it to this section of the forest. He made his way down the path, the numb silence interrupted by the sound of his footsteps crunching along the grass. He hadn't run into any undead so far, and he didn't mind the breather.

“Persephone, come on, give me a sign!” He sighed. _I always get stuck with the rebellious ones._

Leon wasn't sure what to think of the situation. How on earth did he end up back in Raccoon City, and how was it even still around? His memory told him that it had been destroyed years ago, but now it seemed like all of his senses were playing a trick on him. He wished that were the case, but the city appeared as real as ever. All he knew was that he had to survive this situation as best as he could until he could find some answers.

A loud rustle came from the bushes next to him, and he turned and shined his flashlight over the area. The noise, however, stopped, and he didn't see anything. Narrowing his eyes, he took a few steps closer and something flew out of the bushes straight at him. He shot it, and it fell to the ground.

He shined his light over it. “A butterfly?”

Looking beyond the bushes, he noticed a dirt pathway and saw small footprints leading into a darker part of the forest. He followed the trail, his eyes examining every nook and cranny in case anything jumped out at him. Nothing did, which worried him. There had to be something lurking about to scare or destroy the other monsters. He could only imagine what. After what felt like thirty minutes of walking, he stopped to rest.

“She has to be around here somewhere.” Leon took a swig of water from his canteen.

He noticed something hanging on the tree branches above. Aiming his flashlight, what he saw looked like strange, white webs. It didn't seem to belong to a spider, and he didn't see anything lurking in any of them. However, up ahead, he saw large, broken cocoons scattered across the floor.

“This doesn't look good,” he said.

Leon made sure his shotgun was fully loaded before heading over toward the cocoons. He soon found himself in a field of mushroom. They were gigantic and had the same cocoon debris covering them. He coughed and covered his nose with his sleeve.

_Ugh, that smell. Is it coming from the mushrooms?_ Feeling dizzy, he lost his balance and staggered a few steps back. “It's making me feel intoxicated. I'd better hurry.”

Something shiny caught Leon's eye. Turning, he saw something glowing underneath one of the cocoons. He made his way over to it and got a closer look. Persephone was trapped under the webs and seemed to be unconscious.

Taking out a knife, he kneeled down and cut at the web until he was able to pull her out. He laid her across the ground before glancing at the cocoon and back at her. Her skin was shining like it was made of gold. Her head drooped down, and she muttered something incoherent. There were crumbs around her mouth, and he noticed a piece of mushroom in her hand.

“It must some kind of poisonous mushroom.” Leon touched her face. “Persephone, can you hear me? Wake up.” 

The sound of creaking branches echoed above, and debris fell around him. Looking up, he saw a giant caterpillar crawling down the tree trunk. It was green with white and black spots trailing along its back. It let out an ear-piercing screech before spitting a gooey web at him, and he dodge-rolled out of the way.

“So you finally decided to show yourself.” Retrieving his shotgun, he fired two shots that struck the caterpillar straight in the head.

It screeched before dropping to the ground, blocking Persephone from Leon's reach. He stood and unloaded a few shells into the caterpillar's thorax. It lunged at him headfirst, and he rolled out of the way, causing the caterpillar to slam into the dirt.

It lifted its head, leaving a huge hole in the ground and swiped its lower body at Leon. This time he wasn't able to dodge out of the way and was knocked back into one of the mushrooms. The impact made the mushroom snap from its stem and release a yellow gas that filled the area like a thick fog.

Leon coughed, the gas stinging his eyes. His vision became hazy, and he stumbled back, dropping his shotgun. He blocked his nose with his sleeve and searched his pant’s pocket for an herb he found to cure poison. Unfortunately, it was too late, and the gas was already taking affect.

Everything around him distorted, and he felt like he was floating on air. The trees, bushes, and rocks began to levitate as well. He reached for his shotgun, but he couldn’t get a grip on it. The shotgun moved as though it was made of gelatin and kept slipping out of his hand.

“What's… what's happening to me?” A sudden impact collided with his head, sending him flying into a tree.

Looking down, he saw that he was covered in webs, but the webs turned into ropes that started strangling him to death.

“Shit! No!” He saw Persephone's lifeless body float into the clouds away from him. "Persephone, wake up!"

She still didn't respond and vanished into the sky. He tried to use his knife to cut the webs, but it incinerated in his hand. He screamed in pain from the heat. The webs were getting tighter, and it didn't help that the caterpillar was closing in on him.

….

“Are we really going to do this here?” Persephone glanced around at the mushroom field and hugged her arms around herself.

Death and violence had become old friends to her, but this intimacy thing was too new, too strange. She thought back to the incident in the throne room and blushed. She had wanted to go further, but now that she had the chance, she was nervous.

“Why not, Angel-face? We're secluded. No one's gonna interrupt us.” Nibbling her ear, he slipped her dress straps down her shoulders. “Relax.”

She shivered. “You know, maybe we should wait. This is going a little too fast for me.”

_Persephone, wake up! Can you hear me!_

“What?” She looked around, but she didn’t see him anywhere. _Leon?_ _I thought I was back in the Underworld. How am I hearing his voice?_

Hades furrowed his brow. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“No… I–” She shook her head. “I thought I heard something.”

_Persephone, please!_

_No, I'm sure of it this time._ She looked around again. “Leon!”

Hades stared at her. "Who?"

_Maybe he came to the Underworld with me?_ She stood up. “Leon, where are you?”

The moment the words left her mouth, the world around her dissolved and faded away. Hades was gone, and a yellow gas filled the area, making her cough.

_What's happening?_ She covered her nose.  _I don't understand._

Blinking a few times, a new mushroom field appeared around her. It was as dark and messy as the Arklay forest she had left behind. Looking down at herself, she saw that she had been lying in the remnants of a cocoon. 

“Persephone!”

Following Leon’s voice, she saw him being cornered at the base of a tree by a giant caterpillar. She raised her hand and shot a blast of white energy at the caterpillar. The attack struck it dead on and turned the creature to dust. She rushed over to Leon, despite the gas making her feel lightheaded, and she knelt beside him. He was looking at her, but his eyes were unfocused, like he was in a daze.

“Leon, are you okay?” she said.

He continued to shout her name over and over, and his voice sounded ragged like he was having difficultly breathing. She placed her hand on his chest and used her healing powers to open his lungs, so he could breathe despite the toxic area they were in.

He seemed to calm down while his breathing evened out, but his mind was still distant. Persephone coughed again. Being a nature goddess, she was immune to the majority of plants that, if mixed right, could cause strange mood reactions or death, but ones that only caused intoxication were another story.

_That's right._ She put a hand to her head _._ _I ate that mushroom._

She collapsed beside Leon, and the last thing she saw was a silhouette approaching them.

….

Hades watched Persephone pull out a suitcase from the large desk near the back of the room. She sat it on the coffee table and opened it. Inside were several vials of green and purple liquid. She took out one of each and placed them in a syringe-gun.

He raised an eyebrow. “What is that?”

“The T and G virus of course.” She met his gaze. “If you're going to be my King, I need to make sure you're worthy.”

“And why wouldn't I already be worthy?” he said.

Furrowing her brow, she shook her head. “No reason to be offended, darling. I'm sure your body won't reject the viruses at all.”

“Uh, Angel-face, hello.” He pointed to himself. “I’m a god. I don’t need any viruses.”

“Really?” She set the syringe-gun down and stood in front of him.

Persephone took one of his hands in hers, and feeling a sudden sting in his skin, Hades jerked his hand back. He saw a line of liquid trickle down the side of his thumb, and it was plain and red like mortal blood. He shifted his gaze from his hand to her. The blood on her skin had dried, and the wound on his hand was fresh.

“Being a god doesn’t account for much these days.” She giggled and dangled her index finger in front of him. “Look at how easily I cut your hand with my little nail.”

_How did she?_ He stared at his hand.  _Just a scratch, really?_

There was no way he could be injured by something so simple. Usually it would take one of Zeus' lightning bolts or Poseidon's trident to even bruise him. Well, with the exception of that time he hit on Aphrodite and was met with the wrong end of Hephaestus' hammer.

She held up the syringe-gun. “Now this'll hurt a bit, and you may feel itchy for a couple of days, but trust me, you'll start to like it.”

Hades crossed his hands in a "T" shape. “Hold it, babe. I'm suddenly losin’ interest in this offer. You think I wanna be injected with that stuff after you told me what it does?”

Persephone blinked before rolling her head back in laughter. “Don't be ridiculous. That's what happens to the lesser beings that get infected, but you’re not weak. You'll be just like me with the powers of both the virus and the divine flowing inside of you.”

He eyed the syringe-gun. “I don’t know.”

“Hades?” She sat in his lap touched his chin. “Don't you love me?”

He nodded. “Well, yeah, of course, but–”

Straddling him, she ground her hips against his and moaned in his ear. “Don't you ache for me?”

Groaning, he lowered his head to her neck and nuzzled his teeth over her skin. “You have no idea.”

Chuckling, she lifted his head back to hers and moved herself so close their lips were almost touching. “Don't you want to be with me forever?”

_I always did love her eyes._ He met her gaze and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Yes, my sweet.”

She kissed his nose and started nuzzling his cheek. “Then close your eyes, and let me grant your wish.”

He did as she asked. Smirking, she picked up the syringe-gun and pointed it at the back of his neck.

_This feels too good to be true._ Hades leaned forward to kiss her.  _I…._

He felt something sharp against his skin. Eyes snapping open, he grabbed Persephone's arm and yanked it away from himself. He saw the syringe-gun in her hand.

_What’s wrong with me? I'm fallin’ for the same trick that mortal kid did._ He shoved Persephone away from him.

Persephone landed back on the coffee table, her body colliding with the suitcase. The vials shattered under the force of her weight, and the liquid of the viruses started to spill on the floor.

Seeing the broken vials, she gasped and glared at him. “You idiot, do you realize what you've done!”

“If you mean seein’ through your little smoke screen, then yes.” He stood. “Sorry, babe, deal's off. The Persephone I know might gotta dark side, but this is pushin’ it. So why don't you run along, take your viruses, and find someone else to add to your collection of heads!”

She scowled, her eyes glowing red, and the canines of her teeth sharpened into fangs. “You ungrateful whelp! I was trying to make this easy for you, to make this mutual, but you forget I am the Queen. Everything in this world belongs to me, even you.”

Snapping her fingers, a table appeared behind Hades. Magical chains sprung from it and wrapped themselves around him. He tried to burn them off, but the second they touched him he felt his powers drain. The chains pulled him onto the table, and the more he struggled, the more they tightened around him. He glared at Persephone, his flames still maintaining enough energy to turn orange.

“Let go of me, you—!” One of the chains wrapped around his mouth.

She wagged her finger at him. “Tsk, tsk, I wouldn't say anything you'd regret, darling.”

She walked over to the table and climbed on top. He continued to struggle, but she laughed and straddled him.

“All ways are my ways here, and if I don't get my way, I'll get your head.” She lifted his right arm and cradled his hand against her face. “So stop fighting, and let me take what's always been mine.”

Persephone lowered her head and sunk her teeth into his arm. Hades' muffled screams filled the room while he tried to pull away from her, but it was no use. The chains only got tighter and tighter, and if he had been mortal, his body would’ve been crushed by now. She pulled back, taking a chunk of his forearm with her. His blood spilled down her mouth, adding a fresh coat of red to her skin.

She licked her lips. “I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship. And don't worry, I won't kill you too soon. I like to savor my prey.”

Hades whimpered, his mind going dizzy from the chains. How was she able to hurt him like this? Was he turning mortal, was it an affect from the chains, or was it her? All he knew was that this wasn't the real Persephone, and he had to figure out a way to escape.

….

_Ugh, my head. What the hell happened?_ Leon opened his eyes. “I feel like I walked out of happy hour during New Years.”

His vision was blurry and strained from the constant throbbing in his head. He dug his hands into his hair and groaned.

“Not quite.”

Turning his head, Leon saw a black, white, and red blur standing next to him. He rubbed his eyes a few times, allowing his vision to clear.

He gasped. “Ada?”

She smiled. “Long time no see, Leon.”

_She looks exactly as she did when we first met._ He glanced her up and down. “Is it really you?”

Ada shook her head. “Hmm, those toxic mushrooms must’ve really done you in.”

_That's right. I was in that field fighting an infected caterpillar, but wait, where's…?_ Leon saw Persephone laying beside him, but she was still unconscious. “The poison hasn't cleared from her system?”

Ada stepped closer. “It's alright. She's not poisoned.”

He looked back at her. “What do you mean? Look at her skin. It’s glowing.”

“Let's just say this girl is very special.” She folded her arms. “Otherwise, you wouldn't be alive right now.”

As usual Ada spoke in riddles and loved to leave him in the dark. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the real deal despite this strange world. 

He furrowed his brow. “Really, and what are you doing here?”

“Not much. Do me a favor and keep an eye on her, won't you?” She waved before running back into the depths of the forest.

“Ada, wait!” Leon stood, stumbling a little, but she was already gone. “Great.”

He looked at Persephone and tried to recall what happened. He remembered being strangled and felt like he was dying. Then a flash of white light made the delusions go away, and the last thing he saw was Persephone leaning over him.

Leon put a hand to her face. “What are you?”

“No.” Persephone turned her head toward his hand.

“Huh?” he said.

She continued to make faces and muttered, “Hades–”

Her eyelids moved a bit before she opened them and groaned. Her gaze drew toward Leon, but at first, it seemed like she was looking past him to someone else.

She blinked. “Leon?”

He nodded. “Good to see you're still amongst the living. Are you alright?”

She sat up. “I think so. My head is killing me though.”

He put a hand on her shoulder. “You were attacked by a giant caterpillar. The mushrooms in its nest were releasing a toxic gas that make the victim hallucinate.”

“A hallucination?” She gave a cold laugh and shook her head. “Of course. Like I'd actually get a break for once.”

“Now do you mind telling me what happened back there? Why you're…?” He gestured to her glowing form.

She glanced down at herself, and her eyes went wide before she turned away from him. “What do you mean?”

“Don't play dumb.” He folded his arms. “Ada said you weren't poisoned; so why do you look like this?”

Her expression was very uncertain, and she continued to avoid his gaze. “Are you sure? It's not exactly a short story.”

He shrugged. “I’ve got time.”

She sighed. “Fine. Do you… believe in your Abrahamic god?”

_Odd question, but I'll bite._ He nodded. “More or less, yeah.”

“Predictable.” Persephone waved her hand, and a bed of blue lilies sprouted around them.

His gaze shifting from the flowers to her. “You?”

She picked up one of the flowers and met his gaze, a smile on her face. “Would you consider believing in a Greek goddess?”

_“_ A goddess?” Leon gaped at her.

….

Claire closed her eyes, folded her arms, and slouched in her seat, hoping it would give the impression that she wasn't in the mood to be social. Besides, she was overdue for a nap. Soon the tram pulled into the station, and everyone started filing outside. She noticed some of soldiers were unloading cargo and did her best to help. Once everything was out of the tram, everyone stood in a line and awaited further orders.

VECTOR stood in front of group. “Good work up there, team; we'll be able to survive this madness for much longer. You are all dismissed.”

He saluted them, and the soldiers gave a salute back before going their separate ways.

Claire sighed and scanned the facility’s station.  _This place is huge, but if everything is still as I remember it, I should be able to find my way around._

Glancing up, she noticed that there were cameras scattered along the ceiling. She headed toward the main entrance door with the other soldiers, and on the wall, she saw a large map. There was a red circle marking one of the floors _._

_Hmm, it looks like I'm on the third floor, but this facility has ten._ She frowned. _How am I gonna search all of them without getting caught? I should find a spare computer. Maybe I can uncover some data about where they're keeping Hades._

Entering the main of hall of the floor, Claire glanced at the various rooms. They were filled with scientists, who were working on different experiments. There was a large computer main frame in the room to the left, but there was no way she could get close without one of the scientists being suspicious. She continued walking and approached the elevator but was blocked by two soldiers.

“What gives? Let me through,” she said.

The male soldier on the right held up his hand. “Authorization?”

She squared her shoulders back and tilted her head up. “My alias is SHARK. I've been requested to the first floor.”

‘Authorization denied. The Queen has forbade all soldiers and scientists from the first floor. She is too busy entertaining her guests.” The female soldier on the left pointed her rifle at Claire. “Now return to your position, soldier.”

_Queen? I don't remember there being any queen working here._ Claire furrowed her brow. _What are they talking about?_

Her walkie-talkie clicked on, “ _SHARK, do you copy?_ ”

She pulled it out of the strap at her hip and answered it. “I’m here, sir.”

“ _Good. I need you to retrieve some crates from level five. Your authorization is code T99_ .”

“Understood, over and out." She looked at the two soldiers. “Well, VECTOR, has authorized me for a code T99, so how about fucking off?”

The female soldier scoffed. “Watch your tongue, rookie, or else someone may just cut it out.”

“Whatever. Let me in, so I can get this over with.” Claire leaned on her right leg with one hand on her hip.

The two soldiers opened the elevator, stepped inside, and stood in the back. Claire followed and stood in the front. She watched one of them hit the button for the fifth floor. The ride was silent, but every now and then she could have sworn the two soldiers were whispering something about her.

However, she didn't have time to be nervous. The doors opened and Claire stepped out into the hall. It looked identical to the third floor, but the walls were white instead of red. There was a path that wrapped around the corner to her left while the right led to a dead end.

“We'll expect you back in fifteen minutes.” The male soldier walked forward to press another button.

The doors closed and Claire was left alone. She headed to her left and made her way around the corner. Above, she noticed another camera, and it seemed to be following her movements. She shook the eerie feeling off and continued on. Turning another corner, the next hall made her grab her handgun. The wall to her right was nothing but thick glass, and on the other side was a large group of naked zombies chained to the floor. They automatically reacted to her presence and tried to pull away from their restraints.

_Umbrella is so disgusting. I can only imagine how many innocent lives they've taken for these horrible experiments._ Claire stepped back, her eyes never leaving the zombies.

“What are you doing? Put your weapon away, you fool!”

Claire turned to see a dark haired man in a white lab coat, and she lowered her gun. “Sorry, it’s a reflex.”

The scientist rolled his eyes at her. “Well, save your trigger finger for when you're above ground and follow me before you get us all killed.”

She placed her gun back in its holster and walked after him. "Were you the one who requested the T99?”

“Yes.” He entered a pass code into a control panel by one of the doors, and it opened.

Claire examined the room and noted that the scientist was the only one here.  _Perhaps I can make this work._

The scientist pushed out a dolly with large crates. “Here, a new supply of the T-virus. Now–”

Claire aimed her rifle at him, making him jump back, and she stood in front of the door, blocking his escape. “I have some questions, and it looks like you could be the one to answer them. Just cooperate, and we can get through this nice and smooth.”

He glared at her. “I’m not telling you anything, impostor!”

She fired a warning shot past his head, and it broke one of the vials behind him. “I think you will. I overheard something about a god being brought down here. Do you know anything about it?"

He whimpered and cowered back. “Well, yes, there was one. Subject 202.”

Claire let another warning shot whiz past him. “What is it?”

“I… aah!” He ducked down, covering his head with his hands. “Hades, I believe he's called. I was a part of the team that studied him for any contamination.”

She grazed her finger over the trigger. “And where is he now?”

“He and another subject were taken to the first floor for the Queen.” The scientist reached over to one of the computers and pressed a button.

An alarm sounded off, and a red light flashed in the room.

“ _Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All soldiers proceed to the fifth floor immediately!_ ”

_Oh no_. Claire ran out of the room. _So Hades is one of the guests the soldiers were talking about? How am I gonna get up there? The elevators are guarded._ _There has to be a stairway around here somewhere._

The sound of numerous footsteps approached her, and she retreated back the other way. She hid in the corner, near the zombie cage, and kept her back to the wall. The soldiers filed into the hallway and started investigating the area.

_They’re here already._ She searched her pockets.  _What do I have to use?_

She pulled out a few grenades and threw them at the soldiers. She ducked from the explosion while screams and gunshots rang through the air. The glass wall shattered from the force of the explosion and loud moans soon followed.

_Great, I let them loose._ Claire ran down another hall. _Then again, maybe they can serve as a distraction._

She heard footsteps chasing her and sped her pace. She came across another door and read the sign.

“It's a stairway.” She tried to open the door, but it was locked. “I need a pass code.”

A bullet shot past her head and struck the control panel for the door, making it malfunction. Turning, she saw two of the soldiers come her way. She pulled on the handle and managed to force the door open.

“You're not getting away!” one of the soldiers pointed their rifle at her.

Claire rushed into the stairwell, dodging the bullets, and she threw a grenade behind her.  _Now it’s time to deal with whoever this queen is._


	10. Off With Your Head

Hades' screams and groans had deafened, and he lay still, wishing his body would go numb. When Persephone said she liked to savor, she wasn't kidding. His clothes were in shreds while she took small, agonizing nips out of his torso. She managed to bite shallow enough that she didn't go near any vital organs, but his wounds still bled all over the place.

_It's almost as bad as father._ He cringed, feeling his eyes roll in the back of his head. 

He saw his five-year-old self running for his life, his father's booming voice and footsteps not far behind him. Before he could find a place to hide, he was snatched by a large hand and tossed into Cronus’ gaping maw. Hades screamed again and started hyperventilating.

Hearing him, Persephone leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Hush, my darling. I know it hurts now, but soon you'll transform into something much greater. Be patient.”

_If I could kill you right now, I would, you bitch._ He groaned, trying to turn his face away from her.

The door slammed open, and there was a rush of footsteps.

“Your Grace! Your Grace!” A female voice gasped. “I–”

In a flash, Persephone vanished from her spot on top of Hades and appeared in front of the female scientist with such force that the woman fell back on the floor.

Eyes red and fangs bared, Persephone let out a loud growl. “What have I told you about interrupting me?”

The scientist cowered back. “I’m sorry, your Grace, but the soldiers sent me to inform you of the situation.”

“And what was so important that you had to barge into my private sector!” She folded her arms.

The scientist trembled. “An intruder breached the premises, your Grace. The soldiers identified them as Claire Redfield.”

_Claire?_ Hades opened his eyes.  _What’s she doin’ here?_

She scowled, her aura fluctuating around her. “Why are you wasting time telling me this when you should be out there capturing her with the others!”

Persephone slashed her claws across the scientist's neck, slicing her head clean off. She eyed the disheveled corpse with disgust before letting out a low chuckle and rolling her head from side to side to relieve the tension in her neck.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” She heaved a deep sigh. “Good help is so hard to find these days.”

Picking up the head, she walked over to the fireplace and threw it into the flames. She stood still, hands on her hips, and watched it burn.

“If the Redfield girl makes it this far, I'll deal with her myself,” she said.

Hades shifted on the table. He moved his left arm, and the chains were looser than they were before.

_Maybe I can wriggle them undone._ He tried to sit up, but the pain was too much, making him scream again.

“It looks like I'm going to have to speed things up.” Reappearing on top of Hades, Persephone snapped her fingers and made the chain around his mouth vanish. “But first, how about a kiss for your new bride?”

He glared at her. “Forget it.”

“Fine.” Leaning down, she forced her lips against his.

He cringed at the metallic and rotten taste of her mouth.  _I'm not gonna get out of this._

Pulling back, She grinned and licked her lips. “Hmm, not bad. Now for the final step.”

She raised her left hand over his face. A slit opened in her palm, and a large tentacle slimed out of it.

_Okay, that's different._ His eyes widened. “Uh, what are you doin’ with that?”

She pried his mouth open with her right hand despite his struggling and lowered the tentacle down. “See you on the other side, darling.”

He relaxed his body.  _Is this really how it's going to end?_

There was no point in fighting it anymore, so he might as well accept his fate. He didn't know what he did to deserve this, but he was trapped in this nightmare of a world whether he liked it or not.

The door slammed open again, and Persephone’s eyes snapped to the doorway. “What! It better be good news this time!”

Hades heard footsteps approach them.

“Oh, it is.”

_That voice._ He tilted his head as best as he could and peered at the masked soldier from the corner of his eye.  _Ha, it is Little Red. I never forget a figure._

Persephone growled. “Well, out with it!”

“As you wish.” The soldier pulled out a sub machine gun and fired it off.

Persephone vanished out of the way and reappeared behind the soldier.

“You really do have some nerve–” She grabbed the soldier by neck and yanked the mask off. “Redfield. Although, you did save me a lot of trouble. wish you would have shown up earlier. I wouldn't have had to bother with your silly friend.”

She threw Claire to the ground and teleported to the collection of heads. She picked up Steve's case and tossed it at Claire’s feet.

Claire stared at the case and gasped. “Steve?”

Persephone laughed. “Too late, I'm afraid.”

Hades moved his arm and started wriggling out of the chains.  _Come on, Little Red, keep her attention a little longer._

Tears filled Claire's eyes, and she glared at Persephone. “Well, thanks for giving me even more of a reason to shoot you.”

She stood up and fired her gun, but Persephone continued to dodge out of the way. Snapping her fingers, Persephone sent Claire crashing into the wall behind her.

The Queen snarled, baring her fangs. “Living trash, you're no match for me!”

Hades managed to get the chains off and let them slide to the floor. He felt his powers return and looked down at himself. He felt his temper come to a boil at the damage she inflicted on him.

_Shouldn't be anythin’ I can't fix._ He healed his wounds and mended his clothes, and taking a deep breath, he flexed his arms a bit.  _I feel better already, and now to take care of that bitch._

Claire backed away into the corner, her left hand clutching her side while she used her gun for support to stand up. Getting herself to her feet, she tried to fire her gun again, but it let out a loud click.

“Empty? Don't you hate when that happens?” Smirking, Persephone approached Claire with her claws out. “You're going to make the perfect bait for your brother. Aaaah!”

Hades stabbed the syringe-gun straight into the center of her spine, and the full contents of the T and G virus emptied into her veins.

“Shouldn't turn your back on an enemy, babe,” he said.

Persephone swiped at him, but he moved out of the way. She collapsed on her knees, and she pulled the syringe-gun from her back. Staring at it briefly, her eyes snapped to Hades.

“You!” Her tone changed to a low growl, and her eyes glowed brighter than he'd ever seen them.

She sprung into the air, arm raised, but was struck down by a barrage of bullets. She crashed into one of the chairs, breaking it. She seemed to be unconscious, but her body started convulsing while her skin rippled and mutated.

“That's why I brought a spare.” Claire narrowed her eyes at Persephone, before turning her attention to Hades. “Are you alright?”

He shrugged. “I’m fine, Little Red.”

He made his way over to the control panel. There were various buttons, but he couldn't tell which was the one he needed.

_That kid said there was a secret passageway out of this place._ He glanced at Claire. “How did you get up here anyway?”

“I have my ways.” She grimaced and gestured to one of the monitors above. “Though I did have a little help.”

It showed the main entrance to the Queen's chamber. Several soldiers were being eaten by a group of lickers.

“I would’ve preferred zero casualties, but things didn’t go as planned.” She furrowed her brow. “Are you sure you're okay? I could have sworn you looked injured a second ago.”

Hades waved her off. “Injured? Don't be ridiculous. Now help me find the right button, so we can get out of here.”

Claire examined some of the controls. “What are you talking about?”

“That Steve kid mentioned somethin’ about a secret exit,” he said.

He felt a button underneath the desk and pressed it. There was a slight rumble, and the shelves of severed heads rose behind him, revealing a long tunnel.

“Ha, got it.” He smiled. “Come on, Little Red, let's blow this pita stand.”

They entered the tunnel, and Hades blasted the control panel with a fireball, short-circuiting it. The secret door shut behind them, and he turned to examine their new surroundings. It was dark with small lights scattered on the walls. A foul smell filled the area, and as they continued forward, they soon figured out why.

“Ugh.” He brought a hand to his nose. “This is a sewer.”

Beyond them was a staircase that led into a knee-deep pool of water.

_And who knows what else._ He felt a sudden breeze wash over his head, and his hair dispersed. “Hey, what the…?”

“We're in a sewer that's connected to a laboratory. I’d prefer not to get blown up if you don't mind.” Claire stepped forward. “Let's go.”

“Forget it.” Hades scrunched his nose. “I’m not walkin’ through that sludge.”

She put her hands on her hips. “Then how else are we going to get to the police station?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Wait, how do you know where this leads?”

“It should be, if I remember correctly.” She paused before shaking her head. “Never mind. Let's get to the station, and then we can find a safe place to talk.”

“Oy, what is it with you and your safe places?” He rolled his eyes. “Paranoid much?”

“I’d prefer to have a conversation without worrying about what's lurking behind the next corner.” She scoffed. “Not that I'd expect you to understand,  _Lord Hades_ .”

The sound of footsteps and moans began to echo in the sewer tunnels. “Great, more undead. Where did you say the police station was?”

She thought for a minute. “It should be right above us.”

“Perfect.” He wrapped his arm around her waist. “Let's speed things up, shall we?”

Hades did his best to envision what the station looked like. It was easier for him to teleport if he knew where he was going, but having a vague idea would suffice for now. They vanished from the sewers and appeared in some type of meeting room. There were a bunch of desks and chairs that had been knocked over and scattered about the place, but there wasn’t any undead.

Claire stumbled away from him while holding her stomach, and she steadied herself against one of the desks. “How do you travel like that?”

“You get used to it.” He shrugged. “Alright, Little Red, here's your safe place. Now how about explainin’ what you're doin’ here? I thought you were off takin’ care of that brother of yours?”

“Chris went to rescue his friends.” She leaned against the desk behind her. “I think the rest should be obvious. I was trying to find you.”

“Really?” Hades smirked. “Did I leave that good of an impression on you?”

“No.” She rolled her eyes. “Chris and I talked, and I think we traveled through time too. Right now, it’s supposed to be 1998, but we’re from 2006. I work for an anti bio-terrorism organization called TerraSave. I just dealt with an outbreak at an airport, and I was visiting with one of the researchers at Wilpharma to investigate a vaccine. And then… I don't know what happened… something went wrong, and there was this huge explosion. The next thing I knew, I was in the Arklay Forest.”

“So we’re both time travelers.” He raised an eyebrow. “What does that have to do with me?”

“Because everything is familiar, and yet different. My brother and I didn’t meet in the city, and there wasn’t any  _Queen_ running the facility.” She bit her lip. “And Steve–”

“That kid said he knew you. Apparently, he got capture tryin’ to find you.”

“If he was alive when you saw him, then that wasn’t the real Steve.” Claire closed her eyes. “He died a long time ago when we trapped in the Antarctic, and his remains were taken by Wesker.”

Hades put a hand to his chin.  _Whoever this Wesker guy is, he sounds important. I'll keep an eye out for him._

Her eyes watered, but she blinked her tears back. “Now, I’m stuck back in time, being forced to relive my worst nightmares, and I wonder if it’s because of you?”

He folded his arms. “Me?”

“You’re the only thing that’s different. New.” She shrugged. “Interacting with gods isn’t a thing in my time period, so running into can’t just be a coincidence.”

He thought for a minute. “You're right, Little Red. And just like your brother, what’s familiar to me has been twisted as well. If that bitch in the facility is anything to go by.”

“Why? Did you know her?” she said.

“She claimed to be Persephone.” He frowned. “But I know Persephone, and that bitch wasn’t her.”

“Well, in my experience, I have a feeling that's not the last we've seen of that monster.” She sat down in one of the empty desks. “For now, I need some rest. Dealing with those soldiers really took it out of me.”

“Fair enough, but make it quick. I've had it with this place, and the sooner I get out the better.” He explored the room. _Maybe there's a map somewhere that can help me._

He found one pin to the board on the wall and glanced it over. It provided a layout of the city and the mountains, and he spent the next half-hour mulling out a plan.

“No, no, that doesn't seem right. If only I could figure out exactly where I appeared.” Hearing Claire yawn, he stopped pacing. “Finally woken up, Sleepin’ Beauty?”

She rubbed her eyes before standing up to stretch. “I suppose. Have you figured out anything yet?”

He sighed. “No. It’d help if I actually knew this place.”

“Here, let me see.” She walked over to him and looked at the map. “Do you remember anything specific? Like a landmark?”

He thought for a minute. “Well, there was a large rock wall behind me, but everythin’ else was nothin’ but trees.”

“Hmm, maybe you were closer to the mountain range. We could try there first.” Claire folded her arms. “Let's head up to the roof, so we can get a sense of direction.”

“Allow me.” Hades wrapped an arm around her waist before she could protest, and he teleported them upstairs.

The trip was successful, but Claire once again pulled away to puke her guts out onto the rooftop.

She coughed. “Did you really need to do that?”

He rolled his eyes. "It got us here much faster than whatever you were going to suggest. Relax."

He searched the area. There weren’t any undead up there with them, but he could hear them in the distance, lurking down below.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Hades turned and saw Ada standing at the edge of the roof, her back facing them. “You.”

Claire walked up behind him. “Ada, what are you doing here?”

He glanced back. “You know her?”

She folded her arms. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Well, judging by that look, I guess it's safe to assume you're the real Claire. My, my, isn't this turning into one big, happy reunion?” Ada laughed and glanced at Hades. “With a few exceptions.”

His skin tinged. “Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you flyin’ over that edge?"

“Such hostility.” Ada raised an eyebrow. “And after I helped you? So ungrateful.”

“Help?” Two fireballs appeared in his hands. “You call gettin’ me captured by some psychopathic monster helpin’?”

Ada feigned a shocked gasp and placed a hand to her face. “She wasn't who you were looking for?” Closing her eyes, she sighed. “Oh, you must have meant the  _other_ one. My mistake.”

“The other one?” Hades narrowed his eyes.

“That's right, but don't worry. She's safe with an old friend.” She gestured behind him. "However, it seems like you have bigger problems.”

Claire pointed above. “Hades, look!”

Four helicopters were fast approaching to the roof, the motion of the blades filling the air with a loud whipping sound. The closest one shined its light on the group.

_“Attention! This is the U.S.S. Keep your hands up where we can see them and make no sudden movements!”_

Ada grinned. “Tata, for now.”

She ran to the far corner of the rooftop and leapt off. Pulling out her grip hook, she gained leverage onto another building. She climbed onto the fire escape and ran off.

Hades glared in the direction she left. “I hate her.”

"Hades, look out!"

Before he could turn around, he was ensnared and pinned down by a large net. He instantly felt his powers drain.

_Oy, how many of these things do they have?_ He struggled underneath the net, but he couldn't get himself free.

“Hang on!” Claire pulled out her pocket knife and rushed over to him.

She tried to cut at the net, but the ropes were so strong that the knife snapped in two. She looked at the broken handle.

“Shit.” Tossing it away, she tried to untie the end of the net that had entangled together. “Damn it. It won't budge.”

Hades sat up, but it was difficult to concentrate when he was feeling weaker and weaker. Through his blurred vision, he noticed one of the helicopters was about to fire at them.

“Little Red, I think you might wanna get behind me,” he said.

She looked up. “What?”

The lead helicopter fired off a rocket missile. She tried to pull him behind cover, but he was too heavy to move. The missile hit the center of the roof and blasted the edge they were on straight off. The building collapsed beneath them, and both of them were sent falling several stories to ground with debris dropping all around them.

Hades managed to grab Claire's hand through the net. He wasn't able to teleport them to safety, and let her fall on him once they collided with the ground. The fall hurt a little, but he'd had worse. Large debris from the building were about to crush them, and he turned over, shielding her.

Once it seemed like they were in the clear, he lifted himself off of her. “You okay, Little Red?”

She groaned and sat up. There were a few nicks and cuts on her forehead. She clutched her left arm and cringed a little.

“I’ll be fine.” She crawled away from him and pulled herself to her feet. “But we haven't escaped yet.”

Bright lights flashed over Hades and Claire. The helicopters had honed in on their new position and started firing rounds at them. She ducked for cover behind some of the fallen debris. She took out her semi automatic and fired what was left at the closest helicopter. She managed to strike the pilot, and the helicopter started bobbing out of control.

The blast had broken the net in a few places, and Hades was able to rip it enough to get his right arm through. Summoning what was left of his energy, he threw a large fireball at the second helicopter. It went down and collided into the bobbing helicopter next it, sending both helicopters crashing into a nearby building.

“Oh great, we've attracted even more attention!” Claire said.

Hades heard the familiar moans of the undead and glanced in her direction. A horde had gathered to their location, and she was busy fighting them off. He ripped the rest of the net and climbed out. Feeling his powers return, he looked at the remaining helicopters.

“Looks like they haven't gotten the message yet.” Hades waved his hand at the third helicopter.

It froze in place and dropped to the ground. However, instead of crashing, it turned to molten metal the moment it touched the asphalt. The whole helicopter and the soldiers inside continued to melt until there was nothing left but a large pool of red hot liquid. Hades glared at the last helicopter, and the pilot inside retreated from the area.

He stretched his limbs. "Well, that takes care of that."

"Hey, you mind saving the bragging for later!" Claire shot another corpse in the head.

He looked around. The number of zombies were increasing, and now they were approaching from all sides.

Claire ran over to him. "Hurry, get us out of here."

"I thought you didn't want me to teleport you anymore?" He raised an eyebrow. "Besides, is that how you address a god?"

Claire rolled her eyes and groaned. "I don't care about that right now. Please, Lord Hades, will you get us out of here?"

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" He wrapped his arm around her and teleported them away.

….

Ada rested against the wall on the abandoned porch of a high-level apartment. She had dealt with any nearby threats and watched the fight from afar.

She chuckled. “Gods, who’d have thought it?"

Hearing a familiar ring, she pulled out her communicator and pressed the on button. The fuzzy screen became clear, and Wesker was on the other line.

He clasped his hands together. “Report, Ada.”

“Oh, just enjoying the fireworks.” She smiled. “Looks like things didn't go well at the facility. Should we be concerned?”

Wesker paused before shaking his head. “No, let T-201 deal with it.”

"And how long are we going to be stuck in this limbo?” Ada leaned against the railing and glanced down at the streets below. “It's been nice walking down memory lane, but I'm starting to get bored.”

"I do not know, but I want to take advantage of the situation for as long as it lasts. If we are successful, this could mean a big change in our plans." The corners of his mouth curved up into a faint, tiny smile. "Have you managed to locate Persephone?"

"Yes, she's in the forest. I'll send you the coordinates now." She took out a small makeup case.

Opening the case, she pressed on what would have been the foundation and triggered a signal.

He narrowed his brow. "Is she alone?"

Ada looked at the screen directly, her expression as straight as possible. “Yes. You have nothing to worry about.”

He nodded. “Good, I'll take care of her. Meanwhile, you may head to the extraction point.”

She turned off the communicator and stared off into the direction of the forest. “Leon.”

….

Crows surrounded a cloaked figure, who was residing on the roof of a desolated building. They sat in waiting, their form shrouded in darkness, and only one of their blue eyes was visible. One of the crows flew over to the figure and rested on their hand.

“Hello, my pet.” The figure's voice was feminine but sounded very distorted, almost grainy. “Look at what they've done to me.”

It wasn't long before the figure heard the stomping of booted footsteps approaching. They turned and saw a group of Umbrella soldiers. The soldiers immediately dropped to one knee and bowed.

“So, you have returned, and yet I see you've come up empty.” The figure's visible eye turned red. “Explain yourselves.”

“Your Grace, we're sorry." Nicholai stepped forward and bowed his head. "They got away."

She narrowed her eyes. "You let them leave?"

He met her gaze. “It's not our fault, your Grace. He has powers we've never seen before. My men and I couldn't pin him down.”

“That heathen defied me. No one defies me." Her voice deepened into a growl, and she stood. “And no one fails me, you worthless creatures.”

A clawed, deformed hand shot out from her cloak and gripped around Nicholai's neck. She squeezed until his head popped clean off his shoulders and rolled onto the ground. The other soldiers stepped back, their rifles pointed at her.

She pointed at them. "Kill them."

The crows immediately attacked the soldiers. Screams and gunfire filled the air until the soldiers were overpowered.

“The living, so fragile, so useless." She let out a hiss while she watched the crows feast on the soldiers. "I have to do everything myself around here. Fly my subjects. Find that wretched god and his little damsel, and tear them apart.”

The crows took to the sky, forming a large swarm.

She smirked. “You'll never escape, my darling.”


	11. Fallen Too Deep

Persephone rested in the field of flowers she created while she let Leon take in the information she told him. She watched him pace back and forth, his brow furrowed.

She sighed. _Perhaps, I shouldn't have said anything. Still, I left plenty of details out, so maybe…._

He stopped and stared at her. “Okay, I'm going to believe you're an ancient goddess, but you said you were a survivor, that Wesker attacked you.”

She looked away. “All of those things are true. Do you really think a divine being like me would hang around a horrible place like this for the fun of it?"

He ran a hand through his hair. “Okay, but then you agree that something is strange about this place?”

“Yes, I know this city isn't supposed to be here, but I don't know how I got here either. Or even why." She stood. "However, we should focus on finding a way out.”

“Right….” Leon glanced in the direction of the forest. “I’m starting to wonder if we're not the only ones trapped here.”

She furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

"Ada. I've known her for a while, so there's no mistake. That has to be the real her." He walked over to her. "If that's true, then the Wesker you ran into could be real too. Which means we have a bigger problem on our hands. We need to find him and figure out what he's up to."

_Well, there's no doubt in my mind that that was the real Wesker. Why would Leon think anyone was fake?_ She shook her head. "No, I'm not going anywhere near that madman again. All I want is to go back home.”

"I understand, but think this through. What if the reason we're here is because of Wesker? He might hold the answers and the key to getting out of here." He sighed. "This obviously won't be easy, but we should at least try."

_He has a point. I don't know what's connecting me to this place, and Wesker was the first person I ran into. This could’ve all been a part of some plan._ She nodded. “You're right, but where would we….”

Groaning, Persephone felt dizzy and collapsed on the ground.

Leon knelt down and tried to help her. “Hey, are you alright?”

Persephone tried to answer, but her voice left her. She could feel her pulse pounding, and her veins tightened. She could smell it, Leon's vitality. His scent was becoming too much, and she didn’t have any of her serum.

_No, not now._ She pushed him. “Stay away!”

He fell on his back, and mumbling under his breath, he raised an eyebrow at her. “What's going on?”

_Please, leave. I don't want to._ She staggered to her feet and retreated from him. “Go! Get away from me, Leon!”

“What are you talking about?" He stood. "What's gotten into you?"

Her vision blurred, and she held up her hand. "No. Go find Wesker on your own. I can't come with you. I have to go. Sorry."

Persephone fled into the forest, ignoring Leon's calls of confusion.  _I'm not taking anymore lives. No more. I can't do this._

She ran until she reached a small clearing. Dropping to her knees, she dug her hands into the grass; she couldn't take it anymore. She was losing too much control. At least she had managed to get away from Leon, and now she could barely detect his scent.

"Back off." Her vision became blotched, and no matter how many times she blinked, she couldn't focus. “Please. Stay… away.”

She passed out.

….

_What the hell's going on?_ Leon raced through the forest.

However, Persephone had managed to get a lead on him, and there was no sign of her. He decided to stop in the middle of a clearing. Luckily, there were no undead nearby, so at least he could have time to think.

_Ada wanted me to keep an eye on her. But why? Is it because she's a goddess?_ Leon still had a hard time wrapping his head around the idea.  _Why would there be mythological gods wandering around? Maybe it has something to do with this place I'm stuck in, and Wesker…._

He had never crossed paths with the man, but he knew from his connections that Wesker was bad news.

“And if he's after Persephone–” He scanned the area. “I have to find her, but where?”

In the distance, Leon could see the details of a large building. He ventured further in its direction and found himself in a ghostly courtyard. Howls echoed around him, and beyond the courtyard was….

"That couldn't be the Arklay mansion from the reports?" He narrowed his eyes. _I wonder if that's where Wesker's been hiding?_ _Only one way to find out._

Leon crept toward the mansion. He didn't want to call anymore attention to his presence than he had to. The courtyard itself was spooky, and there were tombstones and strange sculptures everywhere. The vegetation had grown unkempt, and he hoped that none of it had gotten infected. The howling and growls became louder, making Leon duck behind one of the sculptures. He heard the pitter-patter of paws pacing around against the stone pavement.

_Great._ He frowned.

From what he could tell, there were at least three or four dogs, and they were all blocking the path to the front entrance. It didn't help that he was already low on ammo, and who knows what would be lurking inside of the mansion. He decided to put his gun away and pulled out his knife instead.

He stood up.  _If I can keep them down long enough, I can make a dash for the door._

Gripping his knife, Leon made his way over to the dogs. They immediately caught on to his presence and charged at him. He swiped at the first dog, striking it across its eye. The second managed to snag on the sleeve of his jacket while the third leapt at him. He slashed the third, knocking it back, and then stabbed the second in the head before kicking it away.

Leon sprinted for the entrance, the dogs hot on his tail. Reaching the door, he tried to open it, only to realize it was locked. However, there was no time to try and get it open, so he jumped through the nearby window. He did his best to shield his face from the shattering glass.

He tucked and rolled onto the floor while retrieving his gun, and flipped into a kneeling position. He fired at the dogs while they tried to leap through the window after him. One by one they were each knocked back until he heard them whimper outside. Seeing a large shelf in the room, Leon got up and pushed the shelf in front of the window. 

“Don't need anything else coming after me." He looked at his gun. "Empty."

He sighed and looked around. The mansion was as huge on the inside as it was on the outside, and who knew how many rooms he'd have to check.

"Well, got to start somewhere." He put his gun away and pulled out his knife again. "Hopefully, I can find some ammo."

….

Hades and Claire reappeared in the middle of the Arklay Forest. Glancing around, he sighed. Everything looked the same to him.

"Well, we've reached the edge of the forest. Do you remember which way the mountains are?” he said.

Claire pulled away from him and held her stomach. “Give me a moment. We're northwest from the city. We should bump into it if we keep heading straight, and…. What is that?”

Following her gaze, Hades saw what had caught her attention. A large flock of crows were approaching the forest. They filled the sky, casting a shadow over everything beneath them.

“They're–” She stepped back. "They're coming straight toward us."

The crows dove down and surrounded the two of them in a massive swarm. She tried her best to shoot the crows. However, there were too many of them, and she was running out of ammo. The crows pecked away at them. He shot a good handful of them down with a few fireballs.

_Ugh, I am so tired of this._ Hades groaned. "Little Red, get down."

Claire did so, and he shot out an entire wall of fire. It spread out, killing the crows in every direction. Ash fell all around them.

She stood up. "I know I shouldn't be surprised, but why did they attack us like that?"

He shrugged. “Probably brainless monsters like everythin’ else around here.”

“I know, but I've never seen that many attack at one time." She furrowed her brow. "It was almost like they were following us.”

Evil laughter rang through the air.

He frowned. “Or someone sent them.”

Claire stood back to back with Hades, her gun aimed out at the forest. “Who's there?"

"Silly, little piggies. You thought you could run from me?"

A cloaked figure stepped out from the trees, and all Hades could see was a red eye shining from underneath its hood.

“You?" His skin tinged orange. "Look, you're not the real Persephone, and I won't be your king. Got the concept?”

She laughed again, and her voice was hollow and distorted. “Hades, Hades, Hades, are you really this blind? Don't you remember all those years ago? I suspect not. Otherwise you would have stayed away."

He frowned. “No, I don't know you.”

“Are you sure?" She let out a teasing growl. "Think back, Hades, to that fateful day. When you lost the one you loved.”

“What?” Hades put a hand to his head and saw the dark vision again, except it was clearer. “No, that can't be.”

“And why can't it?" Going by her tone, he could tell she was smirking underneath her hood. “You really did forget everything. Immortal or not, old age must be a real bitch.”

“Funny, the only bitch I'm seeing is you.” Claire narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. “What do you want from us?”

“What do I want?" She chuckled. "Only what I desire from all the living. Their death. However, before I kill you, you should know, Hades, as far as your accusations are concerned, I am Persephone. Well, in body.”

He raised an eyebrow. "Body?"

She nodded. “I am Persephone: T-Type 201. I was born when the T-virus reanimated her after she died, and after the experiments, I developed a will of my own. My other is the one you consider the  _real_ Persephone, but we are one, two sides of the same coin.”

Claire looked at Hades. “Isn't that what Ada was talking about?”

“Right.” He folded his arms. “So if what you're sayin’ is true, then where is she?”

“That is none of your concern.” T-201 laughed. "You barely even remember her. How can she possibly be that important to you?”

“She is.” He frowned.

“Oh really?” She met his gaze. “Then tell me, Hades, what do you know about her? Did you actually believe she killed for vigilante justice? That every time she got close to you, it was out of forbidden lust? That she was creating a cure for mortals?”

He was about to retort but paused.  _Now that I think about it, Persephone been nothin’ but secretive around me, and her strange behavior…. She even lied about her name. How many other lies has she told me?_

T-201 smirked. “That's what I thought. All this time you've claimed to love us, make us your queen even, and yet, she's been out of your reach this whole time while I only want to see you dead. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you've been wasting your time. She's a lost cause. Even someone like you can't save her.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Then I'll go back home, find her, and put an end to all of this.”

“Oh, that's right. Silly me. How could I forget?" She gestured to his arm. “There is one other special property to the T-virus I didn't mention. One bite or scratch from someone infected sentences you to death and afterwards—” Her eyes glowed red. "Zombification."

Furrowing his brow, Hades glanced down at his arm. The bite mark had reappeared. The wound was bleeding and looked as fresh as before.

_But I healed it._ He gasped. _How…?_

Claire stared at him. "But you said–”

T-201 laughed. "What? Didn't think I'd have an extra trick up my sleeve?"

Hades' skin turned red, and his flames flared across his shoulders. He held out his hands, two fireballs forming in them.

She chuckled, her voice becoming grainy and distorted. "What's this? Not running away? Strange, I never pegged you for the fighting type."

“You'd be correct, babe." He grinned. "But given the situation, I see no problem with changin’ things up. Besides, do you think it's wise to mess with a god?”

“There's the irony. Becoming gods has been Umbrella's intention since its establishment. Only those of us who can properly bond with the viruses are worthy.” T-201 ripped her cloak off and tossed it to the ground.

Her skin had gone sickly pale and was ripped all over her body, revealing the red muscle underneath. Her right arm was larger than her left and had spikes sticking out along the back of her forearm up to her elbow. The claws on her right hand were huge and stuck out so long and sharp that they could rip someone's head clean off with ease.

Claire rolled her eyes. “You sickos all have the same story. Why not come up with something new for a change?"

Hades glanced her up and down before smirking. “Well, it seems like you're more monstrous than god-like. You might wanna go back to Umbrella for a refund.”

T-201 sneered at them. A slit opened in the palm of her left hand, and a large tentacle shot out toward Hades. It wrapped around his right arm, and she tried to pull him to her. He started to burn the tentacle off of himself. Claire shot what was left of her bullets at T-201, who shot out a tentacle from her head and swatted the gun from her hands.

The tentacle wrapped around Claire's neck and started to choke her. Electricity surged through T-201's right claws, and she quickly leapt at Hades, pinning him to the ground by his throat. T-201 let the electricity charge her body into Hades' and Claire's. He screamed, the bolts surging through him. He heard Claire cry out, but her voice faded within seconds.

T-201 smirked. "Sorry, but I'm fine with trading aesthetics for power."

_How is this possible?_ He gritted his teeth.  _Her attack is almost as strong as Zeus' lightnin’._

His head rolled back, his eyes following suit. Fire covered his whole body and ignited into a huge explosion. Shrieking, T-201 was blasted into the air and slammed into a tree, the force causing it to snap in half. She rolled onto the ground, unconscious.

He caught his breath, his skin and fire returning to normal. He stood up and staggered slightly. He could still feel a few sparks of electricity in his system. Shrugging it off, he walked over to what remained of T-201.

Smoke rose from her corpse, and her skin was completely blackened from his flames. A few specks of fire continued to burn their way through her arms and legs. Her stomach was ripped open, her black intestines leaking out. Blood poured out of the wound and pooled around her form.

“Looks like a cheap imitation can't beat the real thing. You mortals should stick to what you know.” Hades looked down at his arm and noticed that the bite mark remained.  _I'll find a way to heal this after I escape. Now, where did…?_

Turning around, his eyes widened. Claire was on the ground, and she didn't look like she was going to get up. He approached her. Smoking rose from her body as well, and little sparks of electricity still ran through her, jolting her limbs to move in jagged, disturbing ways. Her fingers clawed at the grass, and her right knee kept trying to kick upward. Her hair was frazzled out and covered her face while her clothes and skin were scorched.

Placing a hand under her head, Hades tilted her face to where he could see her, and then he knew. He had grown accustomed to that look. Claire's pain stricken face twitched ever so often from the electricity, but the lights had already left her eyes.

“She's dead.” Hades pulled away from her.  _Oh well, I didn’t want to lose her so soon, but she was a mere mortal. In a crazy world like this, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Guess I'll have to continue on my own._

He looked out to the forest. All he had to do was go straight in the direction Claire suggested, and he'd reach the mountains. Then he'd be one step closer to getting home. However, as he started making his way forward, he felt like something was gnawing at him.

_Oy, don't tell me I'm feelin’ guilt at a time like this?_ Hades groaned.  _Death happens to all mortals. Her time was now. Besides, this place isn't even my jurisdiction. Who's know where her soul went? But…._

He turned and stared at Claire's corpse. After a few minutes, he let go of his frustration and muttered something under his breath. He walked back over to her. She had finally stopped moving, and was starting to go cold and rot away. Luckily, it didn't look like she was infected or transforming into one of those monsters.

Cracking his knuckles, he sighed. “Well, you're in luck, Little Red. You've managed to prove yourself useful to me, and I'm feelin’ generous today.”

Hades brought a hand under her chin and tilted it back up. Leaning down, he kissed her. He felt Claire breathe against him, the warmth and color returning to her face. He ended the kiss and watched her. Her major wounds healed, and she blinked her eyes, the life shining in them again.

“Lord Hades?” Taking another gasp for air, she passed out.

“I guess she still needs to get over the shock.” He chuckled. “I suppose I can let you lay down on the job this one time.”

He lifted her into his arms, and once he had her secured, he continued down the path.

_Now I only have to make it home, but what that monster and Ada said…._ She furrowed his brow. _Is Persephone really here? Ugh, I don't even know where to look. What did that monster mean? How is she a lost cause, and why wouldn't I be able to save her? What do I do?_

….

_What… what happened?_ Persephone groaned, her mind fuzzy.  _Am I still outside?_

She couldn't feel the wind against her skin or hear the trees rustling around her. She tried to move, but her body wouldn't budge. She felt weaker, like all her power was being drained.

“You really are more trouble than you're worth.”

 _No._ She opened her eyes and saw Wesker standing in front of her. _What? How did he…?_ _I'm back in the mansion._

Looking down at herself, she saw that she was being restrained to the wall with golden chains. She struggled, but they didn't give.

“Don't bother trying to escape this time.” He spoke with a firm and cold tone. “Those chains are meant to keep the strongest of gods contained.”

“Let me go, you bastard!" She continued to struggle.

He approached her. "I believe you already know the answer to that. Besides, it looks like you're not as in control as you thought you were. How long has it been since your last feeding?"

“Fuck you!" She glared at him. "You're the reason I'm like this!"

“No, I'm afraid you're incorrect." He placed his hands behind his back and stared at her. "You're suffering is because you refuse to let go of your human side and embrace the new power within you. I admit it's been quite entertaining watching you hold on as desperately as you do, but it's getting tiresome. If I am to witness the full extent of my research, I need to see what you can do, and that means it's time to give in."

“Forget it." Her eyes had a faint hint of red in them. "I'll always keep fighting. I refuse to become a monster, and if holding onto my humanity means I have to suffer, then so be it. It's worth it.”

He slowly clapped. “My, such resilience. I would find it admirable if your actions weren't so foolish. I wonder if Hades will make the same choice as you."

She furrowed her brow. “What are you talking about?”

“It seems that he's been lurking about in the city, and what a perfect opportunity for me.” Wesker brought a hand to her chin. “A true high tier god in the flesh. I'm sure he'll make a superb test subject. And don't worry, my dear. As long as everything goes according to plan, you'll both have a place in the new world I plan to create.”

She scowled at him. “Stay away from Hades!”

“What's this?” He raised an eyebrow and gave her a dry laugh. “So much concern in your eyes. Have you fallen in love?”

“I…. It's none of your business.” She glared at him. “You and Umbrella have taken everything from me. You're not taking Hades too. I swear if you touch him, I'll kill you!”

“How sweet.” Wesker met her gaze. “I’d love to see you try.”


	12. Checkmate

Hades continued his way through the forest. Up ahead was a large river. He didn't recall seeing it before, but he could see the mountains in the distance. The sound of moaning filled his ears, making him look around. Dark silhouettes crept out from the shadows and closed in on him.

He rolled his eyes. “Oy, come on. How many of you do I have to kill?”

The corpses staggered toward him. He set Claire down, and raising his arms in the air, he shot pillars of fire from his hands that incinerated the zombies on impact. Ash fell all around him, and he sighed.

“What… what happened?” Claire sat up and held her head. “I feel like shit."

“Well, you kinda were electrocuted to death, babe." He folded his arms.

“I what…?" She brought herself to her feet only to fall back down. "What happened to that monster?"

“Fried her to a crisp." He shrugged. "Nothin’ to worry about."

She stood again, and this time, she only stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. "Okay. Do you want to look for Persephone? If what we heard was true, we should find her and escape together.”

“Yeah, but where would we look?" Hades sighed. “There’s somethin’ wrong with this place, and as far as I'm concerned, the real solution is to get out. That's if there actually is a way outta this labyrinth."

“We'll figure out something." She examined her clothes before returning her attention to him. "Although, now would be the perfect time to explain why you didn't tell me you were bitten."

He glanced at his arm. “Hey, how was I supposed to know? I'm not even from here. Besides, I'm a god, and I feel fine. That monster was probably tryin’ to scare me.”

_“Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe!”_

Hades turned and looked out at the forest. “You've gotta be kiddin’ me.”

“She's definitely a tyrant." Claire pulled out a combat knife.

He scanned the forest. “I think it's obvious what kinda leader she is."

She looked at him. "That wasn't what I meant."

_“And the mome raths outgrabe!”_

The haunting song ceased, leaving the two of them in an unsettling silence. Claire took a defensive stance, ready to stab anything that attacked. Hades began to sweep the area, but he didn't spot the threat in question. A huge hand snatched him by the neck from behind and lifted him off the ground. He struggled against the foreign hand's grip, his skin turning red and his flames flaring. However, the hand only tightened its hold around him.

“You can't get rid of me that easily, Hades!”

Claire spun around, her eyes widening. "No!"

T-201 stood taller than Hades with large, elongated feet. Her skin was a yellowish hue and in some spots was translucent enough to show the pulsating muscle underneath. In the middle of her forehead was a third, pupil-slit eye that rapidly moved in all directions while her regular eyes glowed bright red. The bone of her skull had mutated and shot out of her skin forming a three-pronged crowned shape. The rest of her spinal column stuck out of her body all the way down to her tailbone. A nest of tentacles rested on her head, and they wrapped around Hades' arms, keeping him still.

“How are you still alive?” Hades tried to teleport out of her grip, but found himself unable to.  _What? Why can't I leave?_

T-201 cackled, her voice heavy and distorted. “Have you forgotten already? I'm the  _Queen_ . No matter what you do, you can't beat me.”

“We'll see about that!" Claire charged at her.

T-201 looked at Claire, and her third eye widened. She dropped Hades on the ground, and with lightning quick speed, pinned Claire into a nearby tree. Claire let out a gasp from the impact, the air forcing its way out of her lungs. T-201 tightened her grip on Claire's torso and slid the mortal woman up to her eye level.

“You will not interfere.” T-201 raised her left hand, releasing the tentacle in her palm. “Although, you'll serve as the perfect bait for your brother.”

“Let go of me!” Claire turned her head away from the tentacle before T-201 could shove it into her mouth.

Claire stabbed the combat knife into T-201's third eye. It popped and oozed out blood, making her roar aloud and pull away from Claire. Dropping to the ground, Claire picked up her knife. She swiped repeatedly at T-201's chest. Blood and slime spurted from the wounds, and T-201 let out another agonizing roar.

A large fireball hit her from behind, knocking her flat on the ground. Hades stood over her, his body heaving as his flames cooled down. Claire met Hades' gaze, but before they could say anything, two tentacles from T-201's head shot out and wrapped around both of their necks. T-201 rose from the ground.

Hades pulled at the tentacle and burned it with his hands. “Your fight's with me!”

She glared at him. "Who are you to order me around!"

She felt a knife stab her shoulder. Growling, she swatted her large claw back, striking Claire, and with a scream, Claire flipped into the air and landed on the ground, her body still. Hades glanced at her and noted that she was only unconscious.

He returned his attention to T-201. “Look, babe, I'm not playin’ this game anymore.”

T-201 chuckled. “That's what you don't get. You've been playing the second you made that deal with Persephone. You gave her hope, and I’m going to make sure it’s crushed.”

She stalked toward Hades, and he backed away, trying to keep his distance. Feeling the edge of the river underneath his foot, he paused.

“Time to die, little boy.” T-201's voice darkened.

A hand shot out from the river and grabbed Hades' left ankle. He lost his balance and fell back against the horde of zombies that sprung from the water. They gripped at him, trying to bite and rip at his skin to no avail. On sight, he froze, his mind filling with memories of the souls that had dragged him into the Phlegethon. History repeated itself when T-201 lunged forward and slammed him into the river with her large claw. His fire extinguished, and he gasped out several air bubbles as her claws dug further into his chest.

“You may be immune to them, but not to me.” T-201 pushed him into the silt wall of the river.

_“And as in uffish thought he stood,_

_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame.”_

Her red eyes glowed brighter than before.

_“Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_

_And burbled as it came!”_

Hades closed his eyes and groaned.  _Come on, you have to get outta this. There has to be a way._

_“One, two! One, two! And through and through_

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!”_

T-201 brought her face closer to Hades', a smirk gracing her deformed lips.

_“Leaving the boy dead, and off went his head,_

_His loving home, never to go back.”_

Electricity surged from T-201's claws into Hades' torso and coursed through the water.

….

Claire opened her eyes and groaned. The sound of Hades' screams filled her ears, and she turned around. She could see sparks of electricity surging through the river.

“Hades!” She brought herself to her feet.  _I can't defeat that tyrant with a regular weapon._

She reached into the left pocket of her vest and pulled out a walkie-talkie. Pressing the  _on_ button with her thumb, she brought it closer to her mouth. 

“Chris! Chris, can you hear me!” she said.

_“Claire, I'm here. What's going on?"_

She kept her attention on the river. “There's a tyrant after me! Please help!”

_“What? I'm on my way. I found Jill and Barry, and we managed to escape on a helicopter. Where are you?”_

“On the outskirts of the northwest side of the city near the Arklay Mountains. I'm in a field next to a large river. Look for a flare!” She turned off the walkie-talkie and shoved it back into her pocket.

Claire then pulled out a flare and lit it. It shot out into the sky and exploded into red sparkles and smoke. She saw T-201 jump out of the river and land with her back facing her. That's when she saw it. T-201's heart was resting on her back underneath a cage of her deformed skeleton; however, some of the bones had broken off during the fight.

_If I can attack her there, maybe…._ Looking around, Claire found her knife, and she snuck over to the tyrant. 

“Poor, Hades. Never stood a chance. I have big plans in store for your world, and you won’t get in my way again.” T-201 laughed and shrugged. “Oh well, too bad. Now where's… aaaah!”

Claire stabbed the knife as hard as she could into T-201's heart. The tyrant screeched in agony before jumping away.

“Redfield." T-201 smirked despite her pain. "You're too late.”

_What? No._ Claire narrowed her eyes. "Well, you still have me to deal with me.”

T-201 flexed her claws. “Then this shouldn't take long.”

She rushed at Claire, who dodged rolled out of the way.

_Come on, Chris, where are you?_ Hearing a helicopter overhead, Claire looked up.

“Claire!" Chris looked down at her from the helicopter.

T-201 saw him as well and smirked. “Chris Redfield. This truly is my lucky day.”

“Claire, catch this!” Chris threw down a rocket launcher.

T-201 snarled at Claire. “Once I get rid of you, girl, your brother is next!"

Leaping into the air, claws bared, she lurched forward at her. Claire shifted her gaze between the rocket launcher and T-201 before rolling out of the way. T-201's claws got stuck in the ground, and she roared while she tried to pull them out. Claire grabbed the rocket launcher and aimed it her.

“Checkmate." She pulled the trigger, and a rocket shot out, hitting T-201 dead on.

With one final screech, T-201 exploded, leaving nothing but a few bones left. Claire stood up and caught her breath. Hearing a splash, she looked toward the river and saw Hades climbing out.

_Is he still alive?_ Claire made a step toward him, but stopped, seeing a rope ladder drop in front of her. She looked up.

Chris gestured to the ladder. “Claire, get on."

She held up her hand. “Wait, I have to check something.”

She looked at Hades. She would have to be careful since he was infected, she had to make sure. The memory was faint, but she recalled the pain of being electrocuted, everything going black, and then seeing his face. He had saved her.

Claire approached him, but paused when she saw him move. He coughed out a bunch of water before collapsing in the grass. However, his body wasn't still, and she could see his chest rising and falling. She came a little closer and knelt down. Placing a hand on his wrist, she checked his pulse.

_His heart's still beating. He really is a god._ She chuckled to herself and shook him. “Hades, wake up.”

….

“This has to be it.” Leon stood in front of an embroidered door.

It felt like he had searched fifty rooms, and they had all been filled with zombies and other monsters. However, he had managed to find an insignia key, and it looked like it might fit in this door.

He stuck the key in the lock and was relieved to hear the doorknob click. Opening the door, his eyes widened. He had found Persephone. She was tied up, and another man was in the room with her.

She spotted him and murmured with a weak voice, “Leon?"

The man turned around, and Leon narrowed his eyes.

_Blond hair and glasses? Definitely fits the description._ He kept his gun raised. “You must be Albert Wesker."

Wesker nodded. "And you're that meddlesome, rookie cop. Leon Kennedy, I presume?"

“Well, I guess that saves the introductions." Leon aimed for his head. "Now, let Persephone go!”

“You two have become acquainted?" Wesker shifted his gaze between Leon and Persephone.

The corners of his mouth turned down a bit, and Leon could see a flash of red shine from behind his sunglasses. He could only assume that Wesker was annoyed by his intrusion, but his laughter spoke otherwise.

“What a grand opportunity for me. I had been planning to test Persephone's skills later, but why not now when I've been given the perfect subject." He walked over to Persephone.

“Don't you dare!" Leon fired his gun, but Wesker dodged out of the way with his superhuman speed.

Wesker dashed toward him while evading his bullets. Leon let out a gasp, feeling Wesker's hand around his throat. He started to choke, and Wesker lifted him off of the floor and threw him into the wall. Leon felt his right shoulder blade crack on impact. He yelled and slid to the floor while clutching his shoulder.

“Wesker, don't!" Tears spilled from Persephone's eyes. "Leon, forget about me! You need to leave!"

“No. Not after we've come this far. I'll get you out of here.” Leon struggled to stand up, using the wall for support, and he glared at Wesker. “Let her go, you bastard! I'm not going to let you use another innocent life for your experiments!”

“Forgive me, Agent Kennedy, but you're too far out of your jurisdiction." Wesker pulled out a syringe. "Although, it seems you haven't been properly debriefed. Allow me to inform you.”

Wesker stuck the syringe into Persephone's neck and emptied its contents into her veins. Pulling out a key, he placed it in the large padlock above her; the chains released and fell around her with a loud 'shink'. Without the support, she dropped to her knees, and lowering her head, she hugged her arms around herself and cried.

“What is this? It feels like… I'm burning up!" She writhed on the floor, her skin rippling. "I can't! I can't! Leon, go!”

Her right arm pulsated and grew larger until her hand mutated into giant claws. Her eyes went red, and she let out a shrill roar.

“Since you've done so well with the T and G virus, I've decided to see how you fair with T-Veronica." Wesker looked at Leon with a smirk. "As you can see, Agent Kennedy, Persephone's been my experiment from the beginning. She's far from innocent; who knows how many lives she's taken thus far?”

Persephone stood. Her body was hunched over, the weight of her arm pulling her down. Her dilated eyes found Leon. She bared her fangs and snarled before charging at him, her claws swinging wildly. Leon bobbed, weaved, and ducked out of the way of her sharp appendages. All it would take was one good swipe, and he would go down. It didn't help that his shoulder was hindering his movements.

_What do I do? If she's transformed, I have to…._ He retreated back, her claws only centimeters away from grazing his face. 

He raised his gun with his left hand and tried his best to keep his aim steady. However, he found himself hesitant to shoot her. She hadn't mutated to the point of monstrosity like so many others had, but if she didn't snap out of it, he would die. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Wesker watching them. This was nothing but a sick game to him.

Leon fired his gun, striking Persephone in the chest. He mentally cursed his shaky aim and watched the bullet absorb into her skin like a sponge. However, instead of enraging her, Persephone froze on the spot, and she clutched her head, her eyes flickering to normal.

“Leon, get away. Please, before I…!”

He furrowed his brow. Her mouth didn't move even though her voice cried out to him.

“You truly are stubborn, Persephone. That bleeding heart of yours will get you no where." Wesker frowned. "Let go of your humanity and kill him."

Screaming, she lost control and attacked Leon again, but he rolled out of the way.

_If her human side is still holding on, then maybe I can get through to her. Like Manuela._ He continued dodging her. “Persephone, I know we don't know each other very well, and whatever you are, a goddess, infected, it doesn't matter! Your heart is human, and you can fight this. Don't let Wesker win!”

Unfortunately, Leon had miscalculated his steps, and Persephone managed to pin him into the wall with her claws. He screamed, feeling her sharp digits pierce and cut through his left arm. She moved her head forward to bite him, and it took what remained of his strength to force her back with his right forearm.

Blood spurted from his mouth. "Please, Persephone, snap out of it! Can you hear me! Don't do this!”

Meeting her gaze, he could see that her eyes were returning to their normal blue hue, and her body started to relax.

Wesker stepped forward. “Become what you were always meant to be, Persephone.”

“What I was meant to be?" The words barely slipped past her lips, her gaze fixed on Leon.

He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but from her expression, she looked confused. She then retracted her claws from his arm, and he let out an agonized groan. Blood poured from the wound and seeped through his sleeve. He sunk to the floor, his strength leaving him.

“I’m not meant to be a monster like you!" Persephone vanished into a flurry of flower petals.

In her intangible form, she attacked Wesker in a massive swarm; the petals sliced and cut at him as though they were tiny blades. He swung his arms, but he was unable to do anything to her. Scowling, he jumped away, and he pulled out a submachine gun and fired in her direction.

Leon coughed and tried his best to stay conscious. He reached into his side pack for a healing item, but was only able to pull out one green herb. Sighing, he quickly ate it. His shoulder blade started to mend, but the rest of his wounds remained. Hearing Persephone scream, he looked up.

She returned to her solid form and dove at Wesker, her claws raised; however, he grabbed her arm and forced it up. He maneuvered himself around her, pulled her arm behind her back, and impaled her in the chest with her own claws. Her screech rang throughout the room, and he threw her to the floor.

“I believe I've gotten enough research data for now." Wesker stepped on her open wound and pressed hard on it, making her whimper. “Play time is over. We're leaving.”

Persephone's eyes went red, and with an enraged roar, she leapt up and tackled Wesker through the window.

“Persephone!" Leon managed to bring himself to his feet.

He limped over to the broken window, being careful not to trip or cut himself on the glass. He saw no sign of Persephone or Wesker outside, but he could hear the whirling of helicopter blades overhead.

“It's a long way down.” A pounding sound caught his attention, and looking back, he saw a horde of zombies burst through the door.  _The fight must have lured them here._

With the odds stacked against him, Leon started to slowly climb out the window and down the wall. He heard a roar in the distance and tried to quicken his pace, but he slipped on the railing and landed on his side in the grass.

….

Persephone leapt from the roof of the mansion. Flower petals flurried all around her, allowing her to suspend in the air. She chased after the helicopters that were attempting to escape. Wesker was inside of the one leading the group, but she would take all of them down. They were all tied to Umbrella anyway, and there was no room for error.

_I can't let Wesker get away._ She scowled.  _Not after what he's done, after he almost made me kill…._

She could only feel bloodlust in her heart, and if she had to kill someone, it might as well be him. She could taste it, sweet revenge, and she'd savor every last ounce of Wesker's corpse. 

She smirked.  _My last kill._

Using her claws, she clung onto the first helicopter that was closest to her. She ripped right into the gas tank and let the fuel spill out. The helicopter started to go down, but she jumped to the second one before it could take her with it.

The soldiers had taken notice and started shooting at her, but she was unfazed by it. She wasn't going to let anything stop her when she was this close. Jumping to the top of the helicopter, she entangled the blades with her vines until the gears within the machinery were unable to turn.

The second helicopter began to plunge, and her heart raced. This was it. She was about to take Wesker down for good. She sprung toward the final helicopter and saw the side door slide open. However, it was not Wesker who stood on the edge of the doorway, but a cloaked woman wearing an eyepatch.

The woman waved her hand in Persephone's direction, and she found herself falling backwards. She tried to move, but no matter how much she willed her body to break free, her muscles were unresponsive. Looking down, she saw that she was entangled in a loose cord from one of the fallen helicopters. The mysterious woman grinned while Persephone fell further and further away, and within moments, Persephone's vision was clouded in fire and smoke with hot metal flying around her.

“Persephone!" A male voice coughed. “Persephone, are you there!"

She lifted her head, her vision still blurry. Her whole body ached, but her mind was beginning to clear up. As her eyes gained more focus, she realized there was something on top of her. She tried to sit up, but the weight of whatever was holding her down was too heavy. She lay back and tried to catch her breath.

“Persephone! Please, say something!"

“Leon?" She coughed. "Leon, I'm here!”

She heard footsteps approach her and a loud gasp.

“Oh no." Leon panted. "What do I do?"

“Leon, what…?" She screamed, trying to sit up again, but this time, her vision was clear enough to make everything out.

Her body was crushed underneath one of the fallen helicopters. A small fire had ignited in the forest, and it was starting to spread. Some of the metal parts were still hot from the explosion of the crash, and one piece was stabbing her right where Wesker had wounded her.

Leon knelt beside her. “There has to be a way to get you out of this."

She turned her head and examined him. He was in no shape to help her. She could see that his arm was still bleeding.

“Don't, Leon. I'll be fine,” she choked out.

“Fine?" Leon furrowed his brow. "How can you say that with…?"

“I’ve had worse." She groaned. "You should worry about yourself. Especially now that your arm… shit, you could be infected. Why didn't you listen?”

“I had to help.” Leon tried to move some of the debris off of her. "I told you before, we're in this together. We can sort out what you've been hiding later. Come on, you can't give up now."

“Honestly, you hero types.” She snorted, and she closed her eyes. “Look, Leon, I know I haven't been honest with you since we met, and I'm sorry. But you need to believe me when I say that I'm a lost cause. Nothing you do will save me, so please… I'm begging you… leave before you get dragged down with me.”

Leon was silent, and he glanced around, making sure nothing had snuck up on them. Clouds had filled the sky, and it began to rain, the much needed water putting out the fires around them. He looked back at her and met her gaze.

“I don't know what your situation is, but it's not my style to leave someone to die.” He cupped the side of her face with his hand. “And you don't give yourself enough credit. Back in the mansion, you were able to fight off the influence of the virus, and even now, most normal people would be dead in your situation. You have a will to live whether you think so or not.”

She turned her head away.

He frowned. “Wesker escaped, you know. Is this how you want things to end? Him destroying you and winning?"

_Wesker said he wanted to go after Hades._ She frowned. _I promised myself I wouldn't let him, and I'll stick to that promise._

Moving her hand from underneath the debris, she placed it on Leon's arm. A bright, yellow glow shined from her hand and healed his wounds.

He stood and flexed his arms a bit. “Thanks. I’m guessing that was your goddess powers?”

She nodded. "Yes. Hopefully that stopped any possible infection, but I'm not completely sure since you were contaminated with my blood. Still, you should be strong enough to move this off of me."

Leon looked at the metal trappings that were pinning her down. He grabbed onto the large beam and pulled it up with ease. Persephone groaned, the weight no longer crushing her. She felt her chest begin to heal.

“Damn Wesker. I can't believe he was able to get me this badly.” She tried to stand up but fell back on the ground. "He won't be able to next time.”

“Are you alright?" He knelt down.

“I’ll be fine. I just need a moment,” she said.

Looking at her bloodstained hands, she saw that the mutations had reverted; the raindrops dashed against her skin, slowly washing them off.

“Seems like the only thing left to do is to find a way out of here." He stood up.

She shook her head. "You really are a strange one."

Persephone wasn't sure what to think about Leon. He was brave, willing to put his life on the line for the good of others, but he also didn't come across as irritating. Most of the heroes back in Ancient Greece were more overbearing and had a tendency to think their noble deeds gave them the right to be assholes. Leon’s presence was actually kind of refreshing.

He raised an eyebrow. “What makes you say that?"

“The fact that you're willing to stay with me after all of this." She finally found the strength to stand and brought herself to her feet. “You don't have any loved ones to worry about? Like you said, we might not be the only ones out here."

She saw Leon glance off in the distance before returning his attention to her with a smile. “There's someone, but I know she can handle herself. Besides, you've grown on me.”

“Hmm.” Persephone watched the rain.  _Maybe Leon's right. I've been able to fight enough to get to this point. If I push a little harder, I could solve this mess. I could be free._

He looked at her. "Something on your mind?"

“It's nothing. Well, I suppose we should get going, but–" She placed her hands behind her back. "This'll probably seem a little cliché given the circumstances.”

Stepping forward, Persephone pressed her lips against his. He didn't respond for a few seconds, probably startled by her actions. However, soon she felt his hands on her waist, and he leaned into the kiss. It felt wet from the rain, but she didn't mind. Anything that could make her forget her ills for even a moment was a welcomed distraction.

She pulled away, a blush on her face. “Too forward?”

He moved back and cleared his throat. “I’m not complaining. So… uh…."

“It's my way of saying thank you." She smirked. "For meddling."

“Well, if that's how you are, I should meddle more often." He chuckled. "Anyway, let's head out. I'm d_ w_ t_ c_.”

She blinked. “What did you say?”

He spoke again, making Persephone furrow her brow. She couldn't make out what he was saying. It was like his words were bring censored the second they left his mouth. She blinked again. Leon faded from her vision, and she couldn't even feel the ground underneath her feet anymore. Soon everything went dark.


	13. It's A Wonderland After All

_Wha… what happened?_ Persephone opened her eyes. 

She saw various flowers sprouting from the grass around her. Shifting her body, she realized she was lying on the ground. She stood up and looked around.

"Wait, this is my garden. I'm back in the Underworld?" A wave of relief washed over her.  _Then it was all a dream? That means…._

Smacking her lips, a metallic taste saturated her tongue. Frowning, she raised a hand to her mouth and paused. Her hand was covered in blood, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Looking down at herself, the entire front of her body was covered in the red, sticky liquid. Her stomach churning, she coughed and more blood spurted from her mouth. Her lungs froze, and the pounding of her heart began to ring in her ears.

_No… it couldn't be._ She scrambled to her feet. "Hades!" 

She spotted a trail of blood, and most of it looked like it was smeared across the ground. She followed the trail, her heart beating louder and louder with each step. Pushing her way through a bush, she looked down and gasped.

Laying in a bed of roses was Minthe's mangled body. Her left arm was missing, and large bite marks covered her legs. In her chest was a huge gaping hole that was still leaking blood. Her neck had been chewed out, disconnecting her head from the rest of her body, and half of the skin on her face was gone, revealing her skull. Persephone put a hand to her mouth and shook her head.

 _What? When did this happen?_ She remembered arguing with Minthe, and then recalled when her head hit the rock _._ _No._

She spotted a torch on a nearby pillar. Picking it up, she threw it on Minthe's corpse. The flames started to devour what was left of the nymph. She threw sticks and other plants on top. The fire grew massive, and she put a barrier up that blocked off that section of the garden. She stood still, letting the flames reach her. They engulfed her body and ate away at her sullied clothes.

The flames caressed her skin, purifying it of the nymph's blood. Smoke filled the air and rose to the ceiling. She inhaled it, a smile crossing her face. The scent was comforting to her in a way she couldn't explain. It almost made her forget everything that happened.

Persephone scoffed to herself.  _If only…._

Soon the whole area was engulfed in flames. She walked beyond Minthe's corpse, which now was nothing but a pile of ashes and stopped at the edge of the grass. Beyond was the large wall of the cavern, and right before it was a huge pile of skeletons. Raising her hands, she grew a bunch of vines and scattered them into the pile. The flames spread to rotted bodies within it. She stood still watching the fire, making sure it wiped away everything.

She then turned around and headed through the barrier.  _I'll let the fire burn until it suffocates from the lack of air. That way, the virus won't have a chance to spread._

Snapping her fingers, a long, black dress appeared on her body, and a blue flower bloomed out of the side of her bangs. She headed toward the exit of her garden.

_I have to see Hades. To make sure he's okay._ Memories of the dream flashed in her mind, but she shook them away.

Reaching the edge of the garden, she noticed that her main barrier was still in place. She snapped her fingers again, making it dissipate. Hearing a groan, she looked down and saw Hades lying on the shore. She gasped and rushed to his side.

….

_Ugh, I feel like I was hit by ten of Zeus' stupid bolts. That's gonna leave a bruise._ Hades opened his eyes and saw Claire kneeling over him.

She furrowed her brow. "Hades? Can you hear me?"

Blinking, he groaned.  _Little Red's still here? Wonder what happened to…?_

“Hades?” Claire started to fade from his vision.

_What?_ He narrowed his eyes.

“Hades?"

The image in front of him continued to flicker in and out until Claire's face was replaced by Persephone's. Hades stared at her. It wasn't the monster he had fought with. No, instead he was looking into the same beautiful eyes that he'd come to know and love. Persephone's brow was furrowed, and he could see the worry etched across her face.

“Hades?” Persephone's eyes scanned over him. “Please say something.”

“Kore?”

She smiled. “Yes. Are you alright?”

Hades sat up, and glancing around, he saw that everything was as he remembered. The river Styx was still full of souls and flowed silently through the Underworld, and the palace was in the same spot. Persephone's garden had returned, and there was no sign of Claire, the city, or any of the strange creatures he had seen.

_Same old Underworld._ He looked down at his arm and saw that the bite mark had vanished as well. “No, no, I'm fine."

Persephone bit her lip. “Are you sure? I found you lying here outside of the garden. You were unconscious… well, I thought….”

_Yes, she is definitely not that virus-infected freak._ He nodded before standing up. "Really, Angel-face, I'm okay."

“If you're sure… I….” She turned away, hiding her blush. “Listen, about earlier. I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of Minthe. It was awful of me.”

He shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t exactly complainin’.”

Narrowing her eyes, she huffed and spoke in a bitter tone, “Well, since you’re clearly fine, I’ll return to my work.”

Hades saw her turn to leave. “Hold on, Kore.”

She faced him. “Yes?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated.  _Figures she's the one person who can render me speechless._

“Well, what is it?” she said.

He cleared his throat. “I just wanted to remind you of our meetin’ tomorrow. I've come up with some new ideas to take down Olympus once and for all."

“Right, of course.” Persephone nodded and smiled. “I’ll see you there.”

She headed into her garden.

_So it was all a dream? But it seemed so real._ Hades made his way back to the palace.  _Given how strange everythin’ was, it makes more sense than travelin’ through time. Either way, glad to be outta that place, so I can focus on the more important task at hand._

Reaching the throne room, he stood in front of his map, and put a hand to his chin.

_This next scheme has to be somethin’ big. Foolproof. Somethin’ not even Jerkules could defeat._ He looked up. “Pain! Panic!”

The two imps appeared before Hades and bowed.

Pain stepped forward. “Yes, your Inflammability?"

“Boys, I have somethin’ special planned for Kore tomorrow, and I need you two to retrieve a few things,” he said.

Pain and Panic shared a glance.

Panic shook his head. “Boss, you can't marry Persephone. We–”

“Ah, ah, ah…." He shook his finger at him. "I don't wanna hear whatever excuse you two have thought of."

Pain flew up in front of him. "But this is different. There's really something wrong with her. If you’d–”

Hades snatched Pain by the neck, and turning his free arm into a smoky tendril, he grabbed Panic as well. His skin turned red, and his flames flared across his shoulders, making the imps tremble in his grip.

“You both have spent the past two months goin’ on and on about why I should stay away from Kore, and as of right now, I’ve lost my patience! I will have her as my queen no matter what, and there is nothin’ that’s gonna change that. And if you two do anythin’ to mess it up–!” His hands engulfed with flames, burning Pain and Panic until they fell to floor as two piles of ash.

The imps reformed to their original state, but their bodies were still scorched. Pain raised his hand to speak, but Panic clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him out of the throne room.

Hades rolled his eyes.  _Minions._

They were so useless sometimes. He wondered why he kept them around. After all, if they had actually killed Hercules as a baby like he ordered….

Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _And if they were still in the room, I'd roast them right now._ _I guess bein’ stress relievers is their only redeemin’ feature._

A flash of the dream came to his mind again. An image of the syringe-gun T-201 was holding appeared, and it closed in on the green and purple liquid of the viruses.

Hades shook his head before pausing, his brow furrowed. “You know that dream was a little too eerie to file it away into the forgotten pile. What if…?”

He walked over to one of the windows.

“I gotta hard time believin’ Kore had anythin’ to do with that place, but maybe I should ask her about it tomorrow to be sure.” He yawned. "Oh well, I'll sleep on it.”

He was about to leave and head to his bedchambers to rest, but when he made it to the doorway, he heard a faint….

_"Hades."_

The voice sounded like a ghostly wail. He turned around, but there was no one else in the room. Shrugging, he decided to leave again.

_"Hades."_

"Alright, who's playin’ games?" His skin flashed orange for a brief second, but once again, he couldn't see any one. _It can't be the imps. They know better._

Shrieking laughter filled the room.  _"Hades."_

The voice wasn't familiar, but whomever it was, they were dead. Their tone was saturated in the pain and bitterness the soul must have felt in its last moments.

Hades looked around one last time. "Show yourself!"

_"Oh, Hades, you fool."_

The laughter returned. He turned in the direction of the sound and saw Minthe sitting on his throne. She was reclining across the seat, her gaze staring down at him with amusement.

“You should have chose correctly." She grinned.

Hades narrowed his eyes. “I thought I sent you home."

“I am home. Where I've always belonged–" Tears formed in her eyes, and standing, she approached. “With you. Even now, after you've thrown me away, we'll be together.”

“Seriously, am I gonna have to get a restrainin’ order against you?” He scoffed. "I don't have time for a crazy ex."

Minthe paused in her stride and started to cackle, her shrieking voice filling the air.

"I'm the crazy one? Oh, Hades, you and your sense of humor. It never fails." Her laughter stopped, and she glared at him. “ _You_ asked me to come back!  _You_ used me!  _You_ chose that bitch over me! And now your fate is sealed, my love. You and I will be rejoined." 

Her eyes opened wide, her pupils shrinking, and her painful wails echoed around them.

"In  _death_ ,” she hissed.

She reached out to touch his face, but Hades grabbed her wrist before she could. However, the moment he did, her body deteriorated before his very eyes. Her flesh was now bloody and ripped apart like she had been mauled by some wild animal.

_What the…._ He let go of her wrist and watched while Minthe vanished into dust.

Hades felt something drop onto his head and evaporate, and whatever it was, it was wet. He felt more, but now it was on his arm. Glancing down, he saw little, red drops rolling off of his skin. He directed his attention upwards and saw what could have been hundreds or even thousands of corpses hanging from the ceiling. They were all reanimated, and their hands clawed at the air, trying to reach him. Something wrapped around Hades' legs, and he was pulled back until he roughly collided with the floor. Groaning, his vision settled on….

“You?” He gasped.

Persephone stood over him, and her claws were raised high, ready to tear him apart. “This time the Redfield girl won't be able to save you.”

Her eyes shined red, filled with bloodlust.

_Then it wasn’t a dream? That monster was real?_ Hades tried to sit up, but her vines were pinning him down. “Kore, what are you doin’? I thought–”

She only smirked and swiped her claws down at him, but before she could touch him, her body froze. A blue aura shined around her, and her eyes returned to normal.

_“Hades, run! You have to get away!"_

“Kore?” Hades furrowed his brow.

Her eyebrows were narrowed down as far as her face would allow, her eyes were closed tight, and her teeth were gritted together.

_What's goin’ on? It looks like she's strugglin’._ He blinked. “Persephone?”

“I’m sorry.” Persephone bit straight into her own arm.

She staggered back and thrashed herself against the pillars. The vines loosened, and Hades found himself able to stand. Looking up, he saw that the corpses had vanished.

“Was it an illusion?” He looked back at Persephone; she was rolling on the floor, her teeth still embedded in her arm. “Kore, Persephone, can you hear me?"

She ripped away from her arm, her eyes glowing red once more, and she growled, “Stop protecting him, you little shit!”

_It's that monster. That tyrant or whatever? But how did she?_ Hades tried to get closer.

"Leave him alone! I won't let you!" Persephone held out her hand. "No, stay away, Hades. It's too….”

She bashed her head against the wall. Her normal, blue eyes returned, and she slid down to the floor. Her claws reverted back, her body trembling. He could see her heavily panting, like she was out of breath.

_What in the name of Chaos is goin’ on?_ Hades carefully walked over to her. “What are you?”

She lifted her head, her gaze finding him. Her eyelids were heavy, and the very whites of her eyes were bloodshot. Standing, she retreated from him and held up her hands in defense.

"No! Stay away!” she said.

“Not until I get some explanation. You just tried to kill me.” He continued toward her. “What's goin’ on? What's wrong with you?"

“It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. “It's all a bad dream."

“Perseph–” Hades felt something strike the back of his head, and within moments, he was seeing darkness.

….

Persephone ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She had get out of the Underworld. She had to get away from Hades before the worst happened. It wasn't long before she found herself in the middle of a forest. She stopped running and collapsed on her hands and knees.

Catching her breath, she moved into a sitting position and looked around. It was nighttime, and the moon was absent from the sky, leaving the forest in pure darkness. She was surrounded by nothing but silence, which both relaxed and plagued her.

_Face it, none of that was a dream. It was another part of the nightmare I can't wake up from._ She looked at her hands, her eyes staring past the flesh and into her veins. _I’ll never be able to create a cure, and I can’t control it. I’m just not strong enough. Look at what I almost did to Hades._

Persephone buried her face into her hands and cried. What was she going to do? Where could she go? Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Despoina standing beside her.

Despoina furrowed her brow. “Don't cry. You'll figure this out."

“Des, I've been fooling myself. I'm dead, and the dead can't exist amongst the living, even an immortal life." Persephone lowered her head and sobbed. “Hades still moves forward with time while I remain frozen. There's no way I could have a normal life. There's only one thing left to do. I have to destroy myself.”

Despoina gasped. “What?"

“You heard me. I'm not only dead, but I'm a biohazard to anyone I come in contact with. It's the only way." She stood up. "Zeus said that if he found out I broke my house arrest on Demeter's island, he'd kill me. I think I'll take him up on that offer."

“Um, hello?" Despoina tugged on her arm. "Have you forgotten the reason why you got banished from Mt. Olympus in the first place?"

“I know Zeus is a pig, but he has the power to denounce my godhood and kill me." She turned to walk away.

Despoina stomped her foot. "And what about Hades?"

She turned around. "Were you not listening? There's no future for me, and I almost killed him. He deserves to live on without me dragging him down.”

Despoina dropped her hands to her sides and watched Persephone walk past her. "But Hades could help. You could tell him what's going on. I know it hurts you to remember. It hurts me too, but you have to trust me.”

Persephone paused in her stride, but she kept her back to her. "No. You're missing the bigger picture."

“And what's that?" Despoina folded her arms.

“We were plotting to take over Mt. Olympus, don't forget. Hades might not have the same attitude towards the virus and my mutations as I do. He might…." She bit her lip. "He might try to use it as a weapon. I can't let that happen.”

“But what if he doesn't?" Despoina walked over to her. "If we go back, and he realizes it's you, he won’t.”

“That's not a chance I'm willing to take." Persephone narrowed her eyes. "And even more so, if I end up killing him, then what?"

“I….” Despoina sighed.

“Look, I know you're trying to help, but realize this isn't an easy decision for me. You managed to make it to the afterlife untainted, and even now, as your voice follows me…." A red aura circled around Persephone's body; she put a hand over her heart. "But I'm not so lucky. I've been forced to walk the earth as the undead, and my soul has been repeatedly scarred by murder, despair, bitterness, hatred, vengeance…. If I were to be eliminated, you realize were my soul would go?”

Despoina folded her hands in front of herself, and her gaze drifted to the ground. "Yeah."

“However, there is a better chance. If I sacrifice myself so that Hades can be spared and so this ancient world won't become another Raccoon City, my spirit might be saved." Persephone smiled. "After all these years, I'll finally be able to rest in peace, never to awaken, with the memories of the man I love and you in my heart, little sister.”

Despoina walked over to her and held her hand. “If this is what you want, I'm with you.”

“Thank you." She nodded and glanced back in the direction of the Underworld.  _Goodbye, Hades._

Persephone paused, a voice echoing in her head.

_"Choose."_

She furrowed her brow. "What?"

_"Choose and remember what has been said."_

She put a hand to her forehead and frowned. The voice vanished, leaving her in silence. She stared ahead toward Mt. Olympus. It was miles away, but still looked mighty and intimidating from that distance. Summoning a cloak over herself, she headed through the forest toward her demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hades, Pain, Panic, Charon, Demeter, minor character references and themes from the Hercules' movie/t.v. show belongs to Disney. Resident Evil characters and themes owned by creators within Capcom, and Resident Evil movie references owned by P. W.S. Anderson. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland/Through The Looking Glass and What Alice Found There references, themes, and Jabberwocky poem owned by Lewis Carroll. My version of Persephone, Minthe, Despoina, and idea for the plot owned by me.


End file.
